His Demon and Her Dragon (Under reconstruction)
by M.D. Knight
Summary: What would happen if our favorite dragon slayer and she-devil weren't showing the world everything about themselves like the world thought they were? What would happen when an event forces Mira and Natsu to show that their inner demons still torture them and how would this change our story? Rated M due to paranoia.
1. A blow, broken spirit, & shattered heart

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ M.D. Knight _here. First off, I want everyone to know that this isn't a ripoff. I am the original author, however, when I was first starting out, I was only writing for the fun of it. Now, I am writing for not only the fun of it but because I am trying to build up a fan base for my writing style as I am trying to become an author. As such, I am working on the book that I am going to officially publish as I work on building my fan base. Which also means that I am needing to clean up the stories that I have written so far. Thus the reasoning for my new account and pen-name. Now, on with the first, and newly revised chapter of His Demon and Her Dragon._

 **Chapter 1**

Natsu had grown more and more frustrated over the years. For some unknown reason, he couldn't get his inner Dragon to choose his mate. Sure, his inner Dragon had started to emerge just before Lisanna had died as he had unknowingly reached the age in which his instincts for finding a mate to begin to kick in. Something was proven by Natsu's extremely increased desire to mate. However, it still refused to choose a mate and then Lisanna died, and as she when she did, she had seemingly took Natsu elevated desire to mate with her. Yes, Natsu still had feelings for different women in the guild at different times throughout his time with Fairy Tail, he was still human after all. Even if that humanity was only a small part of his genetic makeup. Hell, he would continually end up going back to his first crush but would always find some reason why he didn't stand a chance with her. Though he recently had been finding himself wish and hoping with every fiber of his being that his inner Dragon would awaken and choose the woman that he had already secretly given his heart to already. Yet he knew that there was a chance that his inner Dragon would choose someone else. Which, really scared Natsu due to Igneel having warned him to never give his heart to anyone besides the one his inner Dragon choose. Something that Igneel had told Natsu due to the fact that whenever the dragon king had watched a Dragon Slayer do that during the dragon war, he had witnessed it literally destroy the Dragon Slayer from the inside out. So when Natsu had done this very thing that Igneel had warned him not to do, Natsu began to get worried as to why his inner Dragon had yet to do the same let alone even wake up.

For those that had grown up with Natsu or had watched him grow, they all could see the distress that the young man was in. At first, they had been as blind to it as the rest of the guild. However, when the first year anniversary of Lisanna's death passed, the Slayer's behavior made it became as clear as day just how troubled he really was. Many had even tried to get him to open up about just what was bugging him, yet still, nothing he ever did or said gave them the slightest idea as to what it was.

Which, was why the guild was extremely thankful when Natsu had brought Lucy into the guild as she seemed to help Natsu with whatever had been eating at him. Sadly, that didn't last. Sure, Natsu was still better than before Lucy had joined the Guild, but everyone could tell that Natsu was only using Lucy as a distraction from his problems. Well, everyone but one as said person's emotions blinded them from seeing what was really going on with the Dragon Slayer.

So when the newly formed team Natsu finished the with the Lullaby Incident and Natsu had reminded Erza of his challenge, every member of the guild that was close to Natsu all had the same thoughts. _'Dammit not this again, why the hell is he so obsessed with beating her?'_ were the collective thoughts of all those close to Natsu. However, as they watched the fight go on, they all placed their bets to avoid raising the suspicion of the other members about what was really going on with the pyro. Well, everyone but one of the guild's most beloved member, who simply gripped the cloth in her hands into a tighter and tighter hold as she watched the depressed look grow on the pink haired boy's face. As well as when he tried moves that made it clear that he was getting more and more desperate to win. She also cringed at every time Natsu would make one of those rookie mistakes that she knew Natsu knew better than to make.

Thus, as the fight came to an end, they were all stunned by what the consequences would be for their lack of willingness to find out what was really wrong with Natsu.

Erza stood over Natsu with the tip her sword set a hair's with away from piercing the salmon haired mage's neck.

"I've won Natsu. Accept your defeat, you're almost completely out of magic and you don't stand a chance against me without your fire so just accept that you have lost." Erza said in a commanding tone hoping, her small lecture might help to break Natsu out of whatever it was that drove his apparent need to beat her. However, as the saying goes, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. As such, Erza was ignorant of the fact that it was her good intentions that would be the straw that broke the dragon's back.

"Fine, I give up," Natsu spoke in a very dejected tone. Which quickly caught the attention of the entire guild.

As Erza let Natsu up, she carefully watched his every movement with her mind going straight into red alert due to her sensing that Natsu's words weren't just in regards to their fight. So, after he gotten up onto his feet, Natsu put his left hand just below his right shoulder. The exact spot with his guild mark, when everyone saw this they thought that Natsu might have hurt his shoulder. However, for those that had realized that something was up with Natsu, this action caused a sinking feeling to grip their guts. A sinking feeling that escalated to feeling like they were being forced to watch someone murder their loved ones when Natsu's hand light on fire for a mere moment only for it to extinguish itself in the next. What they didn't know was that was nothing compared to what they were about to feel when Natsu pulled his hand away to show their fears were true. As Natsu removed his hand everyone was in absolute horror to see that Natsu had burned off his guild mark. Then, without a word, he turned from the group as he began to walk away from the closest thing that he had, had to a family since Igneel had left him.

 **After Natsu was gone**

Once Natsu had vanished from sight, Mira was the first to snap out of her state of shock and move into action. Yet she didn't move to go back to the guild. No, she moved in the direction that Natsu had walked away in. However, as a few others went to join her, Mira turned on them with the same demonic fury that she had held all those years ago.

"what the fuck do you think you're doing," Mira snapped when she realized others were trying to follow her lead

"Mira, please, let us come with you," Lucy said with a clear fear being present in her voice as she had never seen this side of the always sweet Mira.

"Just why in the hell should I let any of you even get close to Natsu," Mira hissed with a malevolent aura of dark purple mixed with black surrounding her as an Oni mask materialized behind her. Causing many to fear that they were about to see a very violent rebirth of The Demon of Fairy Tail.

"What are you talking about Mira, I'll be the first to say that I'm not the biggest fan of the Pyro, but you know that we all care about the flaming idiot," Gray said in a slightly braver voice, not caring if the image of his rivalry with Natsu was damaged by his ever so slight showing of concern. Though despite that, Gray was still scared shitless as the look Mira was giving them truly scared the entire guild to the point that they thought that Mira might actually kill one of them as she hadn't ever shown this level of rage, even when she had access to her magic.

"Oh, really, you all care about Natsu huh," Mira said as her head bent down slightly and a shadow fell over her eyes. "Well, you sure as hell have a funny way of showing it. ALL THIS GUILD HAS DONE SINCE LISANNA DIED WAS TAKE, AND TAKE, AND TAKE FROM HIM ONLY TO THEN TURN AROUND TO MOCK HIM WHEN HE TRIED TO DO A GOOD JOB!" Mira raged as her head snapped back up to show her eyes light ablaze with an unquenchable fury. Yet before anyone could even begin to attempt refuting her claim, Mira's wrath continued to be unleashed upon the guild " **ERZA TREATS NATSU** , _my sweet Natsu_ , **LITTLE BETTER THAN A SLAVE, LUCY ACTS LIKE HE'S HER PERSONAL MONEY MAKER AND ATTACK DOG, AND...** " Mira yelled, unknowingly revealing just what the full extent her feelings were for the pink haired pyro as her tone softened when she made her slip up. "Forget it, I could stand here all day yelling about how you all mistreat the heart of our guild, but it would be pointless to waste my breath on you people. As of right now, the only one I would let come with me is Romeo as he and I haven't taken advantage of Natsu, **AND ROMEO ISN'T EVEN PART OF THE GUILD YET!** You all should be ashamed of yourselves, and to think this guild is supposed to be a place where we treat each other like family. You know what, if I can't get Natsu to come back I am going to follow his lead and leave this guild as well, as I am sick of this behavior." Mira stated in a defeated tone that quickly became venomous as she turned and stormed off, leaving everyone else behind as not even Erza was willing to test Mira's patience right now.

 **With Mira**

Mira had finally found herself in front of Natsu and Happy's home. It had taken every single ounce of her skills to follow the route Natsu had taken to his home as the only other member who ever knew were his home was beside happy was that of Lisanna, as her little sister had been the only one that had been permitted to help Natsu build the entire house. A permission that had been established by none other than Natsu himself during the one time that he had somehow outclassed even that of Gildarts in terms of a display of raw power.

Knowing that she was going to want privacy, Mira did a quick check as to how many magic pressures she could feel from the building. So when she only felt his pressure radiating from the house, Mira let out a sigh of relief. Sure, she liked Happy as much as everyone else did, but this wasn't the first time that she had rather private discussions with the Dragon Prince. As such, Mira knew from all of those prior experiences, that the conversation she was about to have with the pyro would force her to show herself at her most vulnerable. A fact that had been all but impossible for her when others were around. Well, that was with the exception of Natsu, as he had always had a way of stripping away her defenses and making her show herself.

"Natsu, are you in there," Mira called out.

…

…

...

"Natsu, it's Mira, can you please let me in," Mira called in a bit more of a panicked tone.

…

…

...

"Natsu, please, it's really important, if you're worried about it being about the guild it's not. I just want to talk to you about something that I should have told you a long time ago," Mira pleaded.

…

…

…

"PLEASE NATSU, I DON'T CARE IF YOU NEVER EVEN LOOK AT ME AGAIN! I JUST HAVE TO TELL YOU! I CAN'T HIDE THIS FROM YOU ANYMORE!" Mira said with tears brimming the corner of her eyes.

…

…

…

It was by this point that Mira had collapsed to her knees and had her head pressed against the door as she cried into her hands as she feared it was already too late and that she had missed her chance to tell him something that could have brought them both extreme happiness.

Yet the full extent of Mira's sorrow was soon hidden when a downpour of rain with countless lightning flashes in the distance that were each followed by a deafening thunderclap.

Soon, Mira's hair was matted, every fiber of her dress had been drenched, and her tears were seemingly washed away as her tears blended seamlessly with that of the rain. Though the fact that Mira's were being hidden by a force of nature would have mattered little when one was to witness the body jarring shakes that were resulted from Mira's tears.

After some time had passed, Mira found herself being picked up in a bridal carry.

Turning her attention to the one that was now holding her, Mira was stunned to find her brother.

"Your wrong Onee-chan," Elfman said without looking at Mira, as he simply continued to look straight ahead. "You weren't the only one that didn't take advantage of Natsu-oniisan or cared for him either," Elfman said due to him seeing the Dragon Slayer in the same light as that of an older brother despite being the same age as Natsu, or so they all thought. "I would rather die than hurt him. He's helped me in more ways than you will ever know, we may not let others see it but we are as close as brothers could ever be. Also, I must that I approve of your chose of Natsu-oniisan," Elfman finished in a serious tone as he continued to carry Mira home, having forgone his habit of referring to every action as either manly or unmanly.

However, rather than comfort his grief-stricken sister, Elfman's mini-speech simply caused Mira's sorrow to deepen as she sobbed into her brother's chest.

 _ **Thank you for reading. Please remember to review, fallow, and favorite. Also, please PM me if you are interested in becoming my beta reader.**_


	2. A Hope, gift, and reunion

_Ok, first I would like to say that 7 reviews, 16 followers, 13 favorites, 1 community, and 173 views were far more than I was expecting for the first day of my new account. So thank you all very much. Next, I would like to respond to the reviews that had been left, though you should be aware that the reviews have been run through Grammary for spelling as it runs when I am typing on the document manager of this site._

Draconic king chapter 1. Mar 6: This will be very good I can already tell. ~ _I would like to thank you for your vote of confidence in my story._

AlbusEques chapter 1. Mar 6: It's nice seeing this is getting revamped. I look forward to seeing where you take this story as you progress. Until next time. ~ _I am glad that you appreciate that I am revamping my stories. To be honest, it is something_ I have been wanting to do for some time. Also, I too am looking forward to seeing where this story goes as I have found that stories can sometimes unexpectedly take on a life of there own.

D Samurai chapter 1. Mar 6: Got the popcorn ready! is it time for the next chapter? ~ _Yes, it is time for the next chapter._

Guest chapter 1. 22h ago: please continue ~ _I fully intend to do just that._

Shi The Sin of Sloth chapter 1. 20h ago: Interesting, I will be interested in seeing what happens in the near future. It's the hidden things that backfire on others. ~ _I couldn't agree more, the hidden things are always a problem for others._

25NaMi chapter 1. 19h ago: Good start or should I say restart! God, I love NaMi so much! NAMI IS THE BEST PARING! NAMI FOR LIFE! ~ _Though I do agree that NaMi is the best paring for a strictly Fairy Tail fanfiction._

REDLANTERN506 chapter 1. 3h ago: Great story. If you feel you need one I can beta read ~ _I appreciate your offer, but I must ask if you have a sample of YOUR writing style that I could read as I looked at your profile and saw that you haven't published an original work. which is a bit of an issue for me as it will let me see just who differently you word things from how I word them. On my previous account, I had tried several betas but always rejected them as their style was just too different from my own. However, the last Beta I had was good but took to long getting back to me. Which is why I am not continuing to use them as my Beta on this account._

 _Now on with the story, and as always, please remember to review._

 **Chapter 2**

It had been three weeks since Natsu had been dealt the final blow that broke his spirit and Mira gone after him only to end up with a shattered heart. However, even with that time, and Natsu's destructive reputation, no one had heard so much as a whisper to where he could be.

As such, with the continued passing of time, came the continual rise of desperation for everyone in the guild. So much so that the desperation had gotten so bad that Makarov had even gone to Phantom Lord to request that their dragon slayer track down Natsu.

Sadly, even after Makarov had convinced Phantom Lord's master to help them by permitting the acceptance of Fairy Tail's specialized job request, of the use of their dragon slayer, Makarov was faced with the task of convincing a man that was seemingly even more stubborn than his own grandson.

"Please, we need your help. Natsu grew up in the wilds, he knows how to survive in the wilderness better than any of our other members and his home was already located deep within one of the surrounding forests. If you won't help us, we'll never be able to find him" Makarov plead

"I didn't realize that the Fairy flies had gotten another Dragon Slayer, and I haven't heard anything about Salamander getting laid-up," the Iron Dragon Slayer of Phantom Lord spat at the elderly master of Fairy Tail.

"We haven't gotten another Dragon Slayer, Natsu is The Salamander of Fairy Tail. He has also stated on multiple occasions that he was raised by the fire dragon Igneel." Makarov explained as Gajeel instantly made his expression become stone like upon hearing Igneel's name. As he didn't want his shock to be seen.

 _'Ok, so these dipshits not only managed to somehow break the spirit of a Dragon Slayer but the son of Igneel, a Fucking Dragon Royal. What the hell could dumbasses have done to break a Dragon Royal of the Fire Dragons? Those bastards are more bullheaded than any normal Fire Dragon or Fire Dragon Slayer could ever hope to be,'_ Gajeel internally ranted. _'Unless... don't tell me that,_ _ **That**_ _, happened,'_ Gajeel continued to think.

"Alright old man, I'll go with you, but I'm only going with to find out what the hell you all could have done to break a Fire Dragon Slayer. If we haven't found him by the time if get my answer, then your shit out of luck, got it?" Gajeel stated to Makarov.

"If that's all you'll do, then that's what well have to accept," Makarov said with a slightly bitter undertone to his voice.

The situation was far from ideal, however, it was still far better than what it had been before he had come to Phantom Lord. As there was now at least a small chance that they may get some sort of lead as to where Natsu had gone rather than remaining dead in the water in regardings to finding leads on just where Natsu had gone.

With that, Makarov and Gajeel made their way back to Magnolia.

Upon reaching Magnolia, The duo headed straight for Fairy Tail's guild hall. Where Makarov then announced the current situation to the guild. Yet when he did so, he was met with a very unexpected snag. A snag that was named Mirajane Strauss who was being backed up by her brother and Happy. Both of whom looked just as livid with the guild as Mira herself did.

"Alright you brats, this is Gajeel Redfox. He's a mage that can track down Natsu. All he needs to do so is something with Natsu's sent on it. So, d..." Makarov stated until he the doors to the guild were slammed open to reveal Mira who currently had a rather unprepossessing appearance.

Her normally wavy and silk-like hair looked as though it had been turned into a rats nest of knots with several matted patches due to Mira having not combed her hair in three weeks. Mira's normally crisp and clean dress had become heavily wrinkled with the wrinkles ranging from hardly noticeable to eye throbbing. Making it clear that she had more than likely just haphazardly thrown on her paradigmatic outfit. Yet the thing that drew the most attention to Mira's disheveled appearance was the few stray tears that remained on her face as well as the tear stains that her previous tears left behind. Making it clear they Mira had been crying since the guild's most dreaded day beyond that of the anniversary of Lisanna's death.

"Just how the hell are you planning to do that, because none of you are getting anywhere near Natsu's home" Mira raged

"Mira, please, we know that we haven't treated Natsu as we should have but please don't keep us from making amends with him. Please, Mira, your family have been the only ones that he's ever permitted to know more than the general location of his home. Please don't make me order Gajeel to find his house so we..." Makarov pleaded until Gajeel cut him off.

"Tough luck old man, the home of a Dragon or Dragon Slayer is their territory. So only those that they permit my enter that territory, and seeing as how Salamander allowed these three into that territory your shit out of luck. If the territory had been abandoned by Salamander without having left those that he was still permitting access to it, then it would be a different story. However, salamander has left behind those who are permitted to enter his territory and as such, they now control that territory by the ancient laws of the Dragon race. So seeing as how they don't want me near Salamander's home, I can't go near it. Especially if he is the son of Igneel," Gajeel said before he turned towards Mira.

"So, what's your call?" Gajeel question the Strauss family.

Mira was about to tell the man to go to hell, that she didn't need help finding her Natsu, that just because she hadn't been able to send one day without crying from dawn to dusk didn't mean she wouldn't find him. Yet just as she was going to do just that, the feeling of and hand and a paw on her shoulders made her turn to see the pleading looks on the faces of Happy and Elfman.

"Please, Oneechan, let him help us. I can't keep watching you be consumed by your sorrow. Besides, what could it hurt to have his help?" Elfman said with a worried look in his eyes and a pained tone to his voice.

"Please, Mira, I want my dad back. I want the father I had before Mom's death. He wasn't the perfect dad but he's done the best that he could. Even with him bottling everything up inside." Happy pleaded with tears streaming from his eyes as Mira quickly pulled him into a hug as she buried her face in his fur to hide her own tears.

Mira may not have been the one that had helped Natsu raise Happy, however, that didn't mean that she didn't see Happy as though he was her own child. Nor did it mean that she wasn't just as protective of him as Lisanna herself had been. Two facts that Lisanna had been well aware of before her death.

"Fine," Mira said with a sniffle as she raised her head. "You and you alone can come with us, no one else" Mira ordered in a tone of finality that it left the guild speechless.

 **Later, at Natsu's House**

After the group of four reached Natsu's home, Gajeel had the Strauss family stay outside as he entered the home.

Once the Iron Dragon Slayer had entered the house, he wasn't surprised to see what anyone else would have considered a pigsty.

'Fuck, he's got the place trapped. Ok, Redfox, you can do this, you just have to find his journal, every dragon has one. That's right you just have to find that book without getting slaughtered in the process. Shit, what is up with these pheromones? Just what the hell had this guild done to Salamander?' Gajeel thought as he gulped and took his first step beyond the entryway of the home.

Meanwhile, on the outside of the house

Not long after the door had closed, the Strauss family stood there as the sounds of chaos resounded from the house, almost as though someone had unleashed a Tasmanian devil on the inside of Natsu's home.

Half an hour later, Gajeel came barreling out of a window.

"Here, this is all the help you people are getting from me," Gajeel said as he handed them each a letter.

 **Timeskip**

Later that night, Mira found herself walking into the largest park of Magnolia. She had gone to great lengths to ensure that she had remanded hidden on her way from the guild to the park. Going so far as to take the darkest rout and had constantly made sure no one had followed.

"Hello!? I came alone and made sure no one followed me, just like you said to," Mira said to a void of an empty park and starless night. Or that was until Gajeel came out from hiding in the shadows.

"Good, so you followed the instructions that I put in the letter?" Gajeel questioned.

"Every single one, I made sure the guild all had spiked drinks, including my brother and Happy. I even took the route that would hide my movements best," Mira said with hope in her eyes and voice.

"Good, now know this right here and now, I ain't doing this because I'm a nice guy. I'm only doing this because I'm a Dragon Slayer too. So I know what the Salamander must be going through right now. Do I make myself clear?" Gajeel questioned sternly, to which Mira simply nodded. "Good, here, this is the last page of his log book. Know that I only left the message to you intact." Gajeel said as he handed over a piece of paper that Mira quickly snatched and read.

 **Letter**

 _'To Mirajane:_

 _Hey Mira, I just hope you get this. I want to let you know that I don't blame you for anything that happened. You were the only one who was genuinely nice to me. Well, besides the rest of your family and Happy. Everyone else just made fun and made me feel like a mistake. Sure, I don't blame them for not believing that I was raised by a dragon. However just because I don't fault them doesn't mean that it makes it hurt any less when the people I saw as my family didn't believe me. Or that they seemed to only want to make fun of me no matter what I did. So know that I am not leaving because of you. In fact, you, Elfman, Lisanna, and were the reasons I have stayed as long as I have. Though you were more of a factor in that then the others were. However, it's time for me to move on from Fairy Tale. I simply can't keep watching the woman, no, that doesn't do her justice. The goddess that I fell for as a kid, even with her teasing, when I knew that she wouldn't ever be able to return my feelings. So I've decided that it was time to move on._

 _Also, you should know that I kinda broke into your house to leave you a goodbye gift. I hid it under your bed'_

 **Letter end**

It was at this point that Mira was in tears, as she not only saw that she had waited too long to confess how she really felt but that Natsu loved another.

Having known what was more than likely to happen, Gajeel had left once he had given her the paper as didn't want to deal with it.

Which, ended up leaving Mira falling to her knees and hands covering his face as she felt her world, that had been a string's with away from falling apart, crumble around her.

 **Later**

It had been a few hours from when Mira had first read the letter to when she had gotten home. upon which, the first thing she did was go to her room and look under her bed. Thus, leading to her pulling out a box from under her bed. The box was a fairly thin, yet long box that was at least 18 inches wide and at least five feet long. With it being no taller than two inches.

As Mira saw the box. she was startled by its appearance as it looked like a box that would be used for a very detailed and elegant dress. Upon pulling the lid off, she gasped at the sight of what lay in the box. There, before Mira was the most expensive looking dress she had ever laid eyes on. Reaching down, she gently grabbed the top of the dress only to have it quickly turn into a lava-like substance that quickly moved up her arms until it had covered her entire body. As it did so, it burned off her other clothing. Once the lava-like substance had burned away all of her previous clothing, the dress returned to normal. Only this time, instead of being in her hands it was on her body. She then noticed that there was a pair of heels in the box as well. Which, Mira quickly put on before she rushed over to her full length merrier.

When she reached her merrier, what she saw, simply took her breath away. She was currently standing there in a ruby red dress that seemed to hug her every curve, almost as if it were a second skin. The second thing Mira noticed was that unlike her other dresses, this one was strapless and the skirt didn't fluff out. Instead, this dress skirt was like a river of fire that ran down her entire body. From it hugging her from the waist up, yet the skirt of the dress hung from her waist down. Like it was a current that ran all the way down to her ankles, and a split running up the side of it. Going just far enough to show where her guild mark once lay. The dress also had a pure white flame design licking at the bottom and around her waist. With the flames that were running around her waist having been placed in the same pattern as the pink lace on her what had been her normally worn dress. The heels she now wore were the same ruby red that seemed to light up the room by itself. She then looked back at the box to notice a small shoulder cover of the same coloring as her dress and heels.

Wanting to see how she appeared in the completed outfit, Mira walked over to the box and picked up the shoulder cover before she slid it on. She then moved back to the merrier where she noticed how the sleeves hugged her arms and it covered her entirety of her exposed back and her shoulders. Mira also noticed how despite it being unusually cold tonight, that she was perfectly warm. Almost as if she was covered in a fire that was at just the right heat to keep her warm but not so hot enough to burn her body. She then saw that her shoulder cover ended a little over an inch past the top edge of her dress and was almost completely transparent despite still having the same red coloring as the rest of her outfit. She then buttoned the shoulder cover closed with the white dragon head pendant that was attached to the top corner of her shoulder cover. Thus causing it to make it so it formed a half circle-like opening that framed what small amount of her cleavage that her outfit allowed for one to see.

To say that she was taken back by her new outfit would have been an understatement. Yet she couldn't help but feel as though something was wrong.

Deciding to take one last look at the box, Mira noticed that there was a note left over that was held closed with a large red ribbon and labeled with the handwriting of the man that her heart violently ached for. An ache that she had spent the better part of life trying to ignore. At first, it was because she didn't want to have to fight her sister for him and risk losing them both. Regardless of the fact that Lisanna had always known that her sister loved Natsu just as much as she did and had a feeling that Natsu may love Mira as well. Then Lisanna died and Mira continued to ignore the burning of her heart out of respect for her dead sister's feelings.

It was only as the man she loved was about to walk out of her life, that she realized that despite her best attempts she was still going to lose him. Which, caused her to act on her long-buried feelings. Only to find that her actions were too late to do anything. Yet it was her same action of burying her feelings that had caused questions to form in the minds of her formerly fellow guild members when her change in personality took place. Questions she had to snuff out by saying that she had come to see Natsu as part of her family, which had caused a bit of confusion until she clarified that she wasn't meaning her Fairy Tail family but her actual family. A lie that everyone accepted thanks to how close that Lisanna and Natsu had been. Though it was a lie all the same, and a lie she told everyone as much as herself because she knew she wouldn't be able to handle everyone questioning her on why she was in love with Natsu or her own acceptance of her own feelings. She could always hear them asking "why would you bother pursuing Natsu of all people", "what does that idiot have that they didn't" and so on. All because they were blind to just WHO Natsu REALLY was.

Pulling herself from memory lane, Mira braced herself to read Natsu's note. Fully expecting him to be asking that she take care of the woman he had fallen for. Once she felt that she was ready for the confirmation of her beliefs, Mira carefully opened the larger ribbon.

 **Note**

 _'I hope you like the new outfit. Know that it was made completely out of my fire. So it will always keep you warm no matter how cold the weather gets. I also reinforced it enough that even if you were to jump into a pool, the dress would be completely unharmed as it is now waterproof. It would also keep the areas of your body, that's in direct contact with it, completely dry. So I hope you like it and know I wish that I could have seen my goddess in her new outfit._

 _P.S. There's a lacrima in the box as well, all you have to do is channel a little bit of your magic, and yours alone, to have me be instantly teleported to you. Please, always keep this with you, and know that should you ever need a dragon to protect you that I am at your service, my beautiful goddess'_

 **Note end**

With that, Mira broke down crying. However, unlike it had been for the past three weeks, this time she was crying tears of joy. The joy that Natsu felt the same for her as she did for him, and that he hadn't forsaken her.

After calming down, Mira smiled as she simply looked at the note when her eyes were drawn back to the now untied ribbon. A ribbon that she felt was made in the same way as her outfit as it gave off the same warmth. Thus, causing her to realize what was wrong and that she knew had the perfect means to fix that as well. Something that could be done due to the ribbon being made by her loves magic as well. As the last thing she wanted to do was disrespect the effort Natsu had put in to make her new outfit by adding something to it that he had not made.

As such, Mira moved to her full body merrier. Where she then took the ribbon and used it to tie the sides of her hair into a ponytail. Once done, Mira took in the entirety of her new outfit. Resulting in a small smile and a longing for Natsu to see her in it as well.

It was then that she realized she had a way to instantly bring Natsu to herself, Plus, with her having knocked out the entire guild by her having rejoined them as a member before spiking all of their drinks, she and Natsu could have all the privacy they could want. Causing her to snatch up the lacrima so fast that she nearly dropped it as she stood up. Taking a calming breath, Mira closed her eyes and focused on channeling the little bit of her magic that she still had access to, into the lacrima as a huge magic circle appeared then disappeared leaving Natsu behind.

Seeing that his surroundings had changed, Natsu looked around and saw Mira wearing the outfit he had made her and couldn't help but stare as he now was certain that Mira had to be a goddess.

Mira now had a large smile that gained a massive blush when she noticed that Natsu couldn't take his eyes off of her despite his many attempts. She also noticed that Natsu was desperately trying to prevent having a waterfall of blood from shooting out of his nose at the mere sight of her in the outfit. Once Natsu had succeeded, he did something that startled Mira as she could have sworn that she heard him growl out the word, mine, in a deep voice.

 **That's a wrap for this chapter. Now please remember to review, see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Forever together and a confusing return

_Hello again,_ M.D. Knight _here. The first thing I want to say about this chapter is that it is NOT a lemon chapter, I repeat, it is Not a lemon chapter. Yes, there is going to be sexual references in the chapter but there will be no actual sex scenes within this chapter. In fact, this chapter will not be going into anything that one wouldn't see on public television. More specifically, what one would see on American Broadcasting Company, otherwise known as ABC. Now, onto my responding to the reviews of the last chapter._

Shi The Sin of Sloth chapter 2. Mar 7: Not bad, will be waiting for next chapter. Well, when I can. ~ _I can understand growing frustrated with a story not being updated. So, I would never ask for you to do anything more than what you have stated._

AlbusEques chapter 2. Mar 7: Gods above... I love how different, and familiar this story feels this time around. Great job at keeping a consistent length of the chapters so far, and I like the change of pace from the previous version. Until next time. ~ _I am glad to hear you like the changes I have made so far. To be honest, the pacing of this story was one of the things that had been bugging me the most after I had originally published it. So, I am glad that the new pacing is a noticeable improvement as I was hoping it would be._

D Samurai chapter 2. 22h ago: MY EMOTIONS! THIS IS THE OVERTIME WE DESERVE! You're so going in the right direction with this ~ _It is good to hear that you are having such a strong emotional reaction to my storyline so far. I was hoping that such an occurrence would happen to my readers with the changes I have made as I wanted the situation the Mira and Natsu have found themselves in to be closer to that of what might happen to real people and not just the excuse of "Oh, their together now because I said so". However, I regretfully have to inform you that after my next update, the time gaps between when I update will almost definitely not be every day._

Draconic king chapter 2. 12h ago: That was cute ~ _I am glad you like it and hope you will continue to review in future chapters_

25NaMi chapter 2. 10h ago: Good chapter! Why don't you want NaMi as the official paring in the anime, and manga! And also Mira is a 100 ways more beautiful, stronger, and lovely than Lucy! Natsu has done more for Mira than everyone in Fairy Tail also after my opinion Nats and Natsu alone is the only one that can be with Mira! NAMI FOREVER! ~ _I never said that I wouldn't want for Mira and Natsu to end up together in the anime and manga. In fact, I would celebrate such an occurrence. However, I am a realist and the true writer of Fairy Tail, Has made it painfully obvious that Natsu X lucy will be canon. No matter how much of a spoiled little bitch Lucy is. Though that is not to say that Lucy doesn't have_ moments that actually make me like her as a character, but there are just too many times that make me dislike her character for the good moments to change my opinion.

 _Now, on with the chapter, and please remember to review._

 **Chapter 3**

What happened next was not what Mira excepted. Sure, she had read almost anything she could get her hands on about Dragons and their Mating process. As she knew that the same would apply to Natsu due to her having remembered that he had previously stated that Dragon Slayers take on the traits of the Dragons themselves. A fact Natsu had only given up because he had forced Porlyusica put Grey into a medically induced coma when he simply couldn't stop himself from following the actions that his instincts demanded of him.

However, despite Mira's extensive research, it still failed to prepare her for what Natsu did. As only seconds after he had growled out that one word, he lunged at Mira as the salmon haired pyro tackled Mira into a very heated kiss. A kiss that her surprise had left her defenseless against that she melted into as her body quickly became like clay for Natsu to mold however he wished. In fact, Natsu's actions had left Mira so defenseless that she ended up wrapping her arms around behind Natsu's head as she unintentionally deepened the extremely heated kiss.

What Mira was unaware of, was that as the two of them were having their heated makeout session, they each had an aura surround them. For Natsu, it was a mixed aura of black and blood red. For Mira, the aura was a darkened neon purple in color.

Mira was also unaware of the fact that their two auras were mixing as they kissed.

Upon breaking the kiss, Mira saw how Natsu's eyes and become like that of a reptile. She then realized several things, thanks in no small part to her extensive research that she had done on dragon mating habits. The first was that Natsu's inner dragon had taken over, which would mean that after the night had passed, she would no longer be considered pure by the worlds standers. She then noted that would also mean that Natsu would be claiming her as his mate and wouldn't stop until she had either fought him off, something she knew that she wouldn't have the strength or the desire to do. Or until she submitted herself to him and even then Natsu's claiming of her as a mate wouldn't end until Natsu's inner dragon felt that Natsu's claim had been firmly established. Which, Mira realized would more than likely involve her becoming pregnant as she was currently twelve or so days from her next period. When Mira realized this, a blush formed on her cheeks but she couldn't help but smile at the thought of starting a family with Natsu. However, Mira also knew that she was currently in a rather dangerous situation as, despite the fact that she had the utmost faith that Natsu himself wouldn't hurt her, she did know that it wasn't uncommon for a Dragon Slayer's inner dragon to harm a mate during the mating process as a means to bring the mate "in to line" should they do anything that the inner dragon felt was a form of resistance.

As such, Mira accepted that she was to be Natsu's mate. A fact that caused Mira to feel joy to untold levels. Mira also noted that she had an aura surrounding her and that she could feel it struggling against Natsu's own aura. So, Mira removed her arms from behind Natsu's head as she laid her hands on either side of her head and closed her eyes. Thus, resulting in Mira hearing a very pleased sounding growl to come from Natsu as his aura consumed hers before it invaded her body. Causing Mira to gasp as she felt as though her boy had just been submerged in a relaxing hot spring.

Yet that same pleasurable feeling was soon overshadowed when Natsu placed his blood covered palm directly over Mira's guild mark before he plunged his entire hand through her thigh until her thigh bone was held in Natsu's hand. Natsu then seared his handprint onto Mira's thigh bone. Once done, Natsu pulled ish hand out of Mira's body. Upon which, Natsu ignited his hand in a green flame that he gently caressed over Mira's injured thigh.

During which, Mira crushed her gently closed eyelids and clenched her jaw so tough that she thought she may break it as tears of pain squeezed through Mira's eyelids. Yet the pain didn't last long as Mira soon felt Natsu soothing her pain away with a loving caress of his hand across her thigh.

Daring to crack her eyes open and lift her head ever so slightly, Mira was shocked to see that the green flames covering Natsu's hand were actually healing her injured thigh as the pleasurable feeling of being submerged in a hot spring slowly returned to her body.

When the pain had finally finished fading, Mira found herself being stood on her feet with Natsu standing behind her and guiding her over to her merrier where she was stunned to see her guild mark had been replaced with that of a tattoo of herself sleeping against a massive red dragon that had encircled itself around her and was snorting fire. As if it were challenging anyone to even try to take her from it. However, that wasn't all that she noticed about the tattoo. Mira also noticed that her face had a loving look on it and that despite her being completely naked, the dragon had positioned itself in such a way that it was keeping her decency for her. As it had moved its tail to prevent anyone from using her lower body and had one of its wings covering her upper torso. Making it so one would barely be able to make out even that of a vague outline of her form from her shoulders down.

"W... what happened to my guild mark" Mira whispered in shock. noting how Natsu's expression fell when he heard her.

"Are you saying you would rather having that guilds mark suling your body than the mate-mark that I made for you?" Natsu spoke in what Mira could only describe as a dejected tone.

"Of course not," Mira said as she whipped around in her loves arms so that she could look at him directly rather than his reflection. "I love the mark that you've made me. Its one of the most beautiful things that I have ever seen. I was just surprised you were able to remove the guild mark when Makarov said that he was making it so that only he could remove it if I wanted back into the guild," Mira explained

"Why would he do that? In fact, how would he even do that, and why would you even rejoin them if you had left them?" Natsu asked as he didn't understand why Mira would have accepted any of that or how Makarov would have done it in the first place.

"I rejoined the guild because I needed to be the barmaid again if I was going to be able to ensure that they wouldn't follow me to meet up with Gajeel of Phantom Lord when after he had slipped me a note about what I would need to do if he were to give me the note you had left for me. So when I told Makarov I wanted to join again, he said I would have to accept his terms as he didn't want me to simply change my mind later when I was their best chance of getting you to let them try to make amends" Mira informed Natsu

"You didn't tell me how he did that," Natsu said as he noticed Mira couldn't look him in the eyes anymore when he pointed that out.

"H... He incorporated a slave mark into my new guild mark. If anyone had found out, I would have been at their mercy as it made me a slave to anyone that wears the Fairy Tail emblem.

" _ **HE DID WHAT?**_ " Natsu boomed in a dragnotic fury as an inferno erupted around him that Mira was baffled at just how she hadn't been turned to ash, let alone why the flames actually felt comforting as they licked at her body. Though she was glad that Lisanna had gotten her into the habit of never buying anything that didn't either have a fireproof spell cast on it or could have one cast on it.

Yet what Mira didn't realize was that Natsu's little show of rage and power had caused her own eyes to take on a reptile-like appearance as she found herself sinking her teeth into the right side of Natsu's neck. Which, was the last thing she was consciously aware of before her vision blacked out.

 **The next morning**

Natsu slowly woke to find his arms wrapping around Mira's equally nacked form as she was using him as a body pillow and her own personal heater. Neither had felt the need for a blanket as Natsu was radiating just enough heat to keep Mira satisfied with the temperature.

Though Mira had pulled a top sheet over their forms so that she would be wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. Which, was also the reason why Mira was in such a heavy state of sleep instead of already being awake like she normally was. As the heat made it hard for her to wake up when one took into account that despite her being an early riser, Mira was usually in a drowsy haze when she first woke up. Well, that was until her personal heater vanished and she heard Elfman screaming bloody murder.

 **With Mira**

As Elfman's yelling snapped Mira awake in a panic, the first sight she was greeted with was Natsu sporting a skin tone that was paler than a sheet of paper with him having trapped himself in the corner of her room with a pillow over his groin region as Elfman stood in her doorway. Mira then noted that Elfman was staring at Natsu with a look of absolute rage due to having caught them both naked in bed together.

 _'Wait, he's there, Natsu's there, I'm here, we just woke up, and were both naked'_ Mira thought as the sleep and panic induced haze slowly cleared from her mind with her face becoming redder than Erza's hair.

" **WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT** " Mira yelled as she began to throw anything she could get her hands on without having to discard the top sheet from covering her. After the first object hit Elfman, he realized just why Mira was freaking out and quickly slammed the door shut as he tried to erase the image of what saw from his mind.

When it proved harder than he thought it would, the male Strauss member ran to his room. Upon shut and locking his door Elfman pulled out his hidden stash of pictures of Evergreen that he had either taken himself when she was at the guild or had paid Bigslow and Freed a large amount of jewel to take when they were all off on a mission before he had given them an even larger amount to keep them quiet. Hey, what could he say, he had it bad for her but much like his older sister, Elfman was too scared of rejection to approach the one that unknowingly held his heart.

 **Back with Mira and Natsu**

No sooner had Elfman slammed the door shut then Mira slid out of her bed with the top sheet still held around her form.

She then noticed that Natsu's clothes had been shredded as fragments of them had been strewn throughout her entire room with the exception of his scarf due to it having somehow ended up being neatly folded and set on Mira's nightstand. So, not wanting for him to be forced to walk around naked, even if she enjoyed the thought of that happening far more than she would ever admit. Mira walked into her relatively small walking closet and grabbed Natsu a pair of her sweet paints as she wrapped her body in a towel and a change of clothes for herself.

When she returned to the room, Mira instantly approached Natsu and pushed the clothes into his chest. Yet when she did, she noticed that Natsu had a tattoo on the right side of his neck. The tattoo itself was Mira in what she perceived to be a she-devil form that she didn't recognize. From what she could tell, she had on what seemed to be an outfit similar to that of her Halphas form. Yet it was also different. In the form she took in Natsu's new tattoo, she was wearing a one-piece suit that greatly resembled a bathing suit. The suit was a dark neon purple for the top half of her torso. The bottom half consisted of a red flame design. The suit was cut in such a way that it revealed her arms and legs, the front had a large oval cut in the front of it with the cut running from just under her bust to just above her hip line. The back of the suit was solid until just under her shoulder blades where it ended. In turn, exposing most of her belly, a large amount of cleavage and upper back too. She had thigh-high socks that revealed her heels and toes. On her arms, It looked as though someone has cut the sleeves off of a kimono and tide them to her arms with them running from halfway up her biceps to her wrist. After Mira had taken in her appearance in Natsu's tattoo, Mira saw that she was holding a small red dragon in her arms as in curled into her.

Upon seeing this, Mira smiled as she realized that she had been able to give her love a mates mark as well.

"Don't worry, I won't let my brother lay a hand on you. I happen to like my Dragon just the way he is" Mira said in a teasing manner due to some of her old personality leaking out. " Now get dressed" Mira continued as she gave him a quick kiss which successfully snapped Natsu out of his fear. "Because I'm going to get a shower in before we go clothes shopping for you," Mira said with a grin as she walked back towards her bathroom as she talked. Only to turn and continue towards the bathroom door with more sway in her hips than necessary. Causing Natsu's eyes to remained locked on Mira's hind quarters as she walked until Mira shut the door, ending Natsu's privet little show. Then, like a moth to a flame, Natsu walked to the door as he heard water started to run. He waited a moment and let the stem build up as he quickly and quietly slipped into Mira's bathroom.

 **Three hours later**

Once done with the shower and fully satisfied by Natsu. Mira and Natsu walked out of her bathroom as Natsu use his magic to instantly dry them both off before he got dressed.

"Hey how come you aren't getting dressed Mira," Natsu asked after he had slid on the sweets that Mira had given him and had turned to see that she had simply been watching him.

"I was waiting for you to finish so you can help me decide what to wear. Now sit down and wait there" Mira said as he pushed him onto her bed as she walked into her small walk-in-closet and shut the door.

As Mira began to look through her outfits, she couldn't help but smile. Sure she loved the dress that her beloved had given her and couldn't see herself wearing any other dress now. However, she knew that she couldn't just leave her brother behind or force him to abandon any chance he had to be with the one he loved. As such, and as much as she hated to admit it, if she was going to persuade Natsu to rejoin the guild with her, she would need a more... daring outfit.

So, when she came across the very outfit that she wore on the day she, Elfman and Lisanna all left on that dreaded S class job. An outfit that consisted of a maroon bow holding up her ponytail that was formed from the hair that was growing from the side of her head, halter crop top that strictly covered breasts in such a way that it revealed a very generous amount of cleavage as the straps crossed over her chest before meeting behind her neck, dark purple mini skirt with a white belt, and two inch high heel boots that reached to mid-thigh as they conformed to her legs like a second skin. (If you want to see it watch episode 24 and you can see it).

When she came out of the closest, Mira immediately noticed Natsu's lustful gaze. Which, she couldn't help but smile at, knowing she had his undivided attention made her heart swell with joy.

Mira may not have shown it, but she was very self-conscious about just how she appeared. Which, had led her to her constant attempts to secretly get a reaction out of Natsu. Yes, Mira knew that there were countless men that would have killed to just see her naked. However, those were all men that would do the same for a girl that had what the world considered a nice body. To make matters worse, she had never wanted to be a model, which was a decision taken from her when Sorcerer Weekly had offered her a centerfold spot and Makarov said that she would accept before she could say no. Just as the old man had done whenever Mira had been asked to do a photoshoot. In fact, Mira was so self-conscious that doing a photo shot would make her spent the entire next day puking her guts out.

However, there, in front of Natsu, there was no sickening feeling, no nervousness. There was just joy and pleasure that she could evoke such feelings from the one she loved.

Yet Mira's joy was cut short as she watched Natsu's nose twitch before a look of horror overtook his face.

"Natsu, what's wrong," Mira asked in a very concerned manner.

"No time to explain, just please trust me and change into the dress I made you," Natsu said in a panic as he rushed her back into the closest with the outfit he made her in hand.

As Mira had complete trust in Natsu, she knew there was a reason for his strange behavior and would tell her when she was ready to know. So when she came back out in the same outfit that made Natsu cave to his instincts the previous night, he smiled.

"Great, now when you get to the guild, tell no one where I'm. Though I do want you to tell everyone that I'm back in Magnolia, and when a strange man comes in and asks about me. Tell him you're my mate, and act like you're speaking to the king. I'll meet up with you as soon as I can" Natsu said before he gave her a quick kiss and was then out the window.

Deciding to do as Natsu had asked of her, she went to the guild.

"Hey Mira, what up with the new get up," asked Wakaba when he noticed Mira arrive at the guild.

"Oh, this?" Mira asked as she did a quick twirl to show off her new outfit "it's a gift from Natsu," Mira said with a smile

"Hold it! You mean Natsu's here," Erza asked in surprise as she had given up hope they would find him as she knew that Natsu could easily live in the wild on his own. Just like when he lived with Igneel and if he did that they would never find him.

"My, my, why so concerned, could it be that you have feelings for MY Dragon," Mira said with emphasis on the word my hoping someone would rise to the bate so she could let everyone know to what point Mira had taken her relationship with Natsu.

"A..a...a...a….Absolutely not! I merely see Natsu like a little brother, so naturally, I would be concerned." Erza said with an insane blush, as she was hoping she had sounded convincing than what her actions had shown. As the last thing she wanted was for everyone to know that she did hold feelings for Natsu.

"Well that's good, after all, I wouldn't want to have to teach you that Natsu is MY Dragon," Mira said as she was starting to get a little concerned that no one would take the bait.

"Excuse me Miss, but might I ask why you are referring to, who I presume to be Natsu Dragneel, as your dragon," said an unknown voice that was fairly deep and gruff.

Thus, causing Mira and the rest turned to see a man with straw like red crimson hair, tan almost peach looking skin, black slits in gold eyes, no shirt, multiple scars all over his body, pants almost identical to Natsu's only in a deep crimson red with an orange flame pattern, black sandals, an identical scarf around his neck, and red flame tattoos on both firearms.

Yet what shocked everyone was that the man literally radiated power that was greater than Gildarts at full power, even if the only ones that knew that were the rare few that had witnessed Gildarts in such a state.

"Well sir, you are correct in presuming I was referring to Natsu Dragneel, but would you mind telling me who you are before I answer your question," Mira said in a respectful tone.

Which, earned a smile that showed teeth that were more like a lion's that of a man's.

"Respectful, clearly intelligent, and beautiful, I like you already!" the man said with a slight chuckle before he saw the expectant looks he was getting. "Well, I guess I could tell you, though I doubt you'll believe me if Natsu has told you of me, I am Igneel, King of all Fire Dragons, and adoptive father of Natsu Dragneel," the now named Igneel said with pride.

Remembering Natsu's reaction this morning was the only thing that made Mira believe this man. However, it didn't lessen her now raging anger. Yet she would do as Natsu had asked, and would force out answers later. Others in the guild, weren't so smart, manly Gray.

"BULLSHIT, NATSU ALWAYS SAID IGNEEL WAS A DRAGON! NOT A HUMAN. EVEN IF I DON'T BELIEVE NATSU FOR A SECOND, THE LAST THING I AM GOING TO DO IS LET YOU COME IN HERE AND TRAMPLE ALL OVER NATSU'S MEMORIES! EVEN IF THEY'RE DELUSIONAL NONSENSE, AS IT'S BEEN ONE OF THE FEW THINGS KEEPING THAT MATCH HEAD GOING" Gray yelled before he charged the man who was now royally ticked off and merely flung Gray away with his pinky, almost like he was a measly insect.

"First, you dare to call my son, the prince of all Fire Dragons, as it was I The King of all Fire Dragons who raised him, not only a liar but say it as though he were nothing more than an idiot. **I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH INSOLENCE FROM A BUG THAT I COULD CRUSH BENEATH MY FOOT. I DON'T EVEN CONSIDER YOU A HUMAN, ANY REAL HUMAN WOULD HAVE THE COMMON SENSE NOT TO PISS ME OFF! EVEN IF I WEREN'T A DRAGON, CAN YOU NOT FEEL MY MAGIC PRESSURE? HOW MUCH OF AN IDIOT ARE YOU!** " Igneel roared as he directed all of his RESTRAINED magic pressure at Gray. Leading to the ice-make mage being crushed into the floor. Or that was until Mira stepped in-between Igneel and Grey.

"Why do you interfere with this insects punishment" Igneel questioned in a more caring tone as he could smell Natsu's sent on her. So Igneel knew she had to, at the very least, be close to Natsu.

"I mean no disrespect, mighty Igneel, but even if Gray and my dragon refuse to admit it, and everyone else is blind to it. They do share a brother-like bond of sorts. They strive to outdo one another and to be honest, I have never once seen my dragon go all out on anyone here. Not only that, but I have every bit of confidence that only Gildarts or Makarov could stand the slightest chance of stopping Natsu if he really did intend to hurt anyone here. So please, let this go just this once, and if not to grant my request, then to let Natsu deal with this how he sees fit. Or do you not trust him to handle this" Mira asked with an edge to her voice when she finished. As if she were challenging Igneel to do anything that would prove he didn't trust Natsu.

Seeing how well Mira had backed him into a corner, Igneel let out a hearty laugh that shook the building despite him being in his human form.

"Well, it looks like you have given me no choice but to wait for my son. After all, I wouldn't have left him in the first place if I thought I couldn't trust him to not disgrace what I taught him. Now that the destructions have been put aside, for now, I would like my answer" Igneel said with a goofy smile that could rival Natsu's if his teeth didn't make it look so terrifying.

It was at this moment that Mira had a massive blush cover her face. Sure, she would refer to Natsu as her dragon, but she only now realized that she the moment she made the extent of her relationship known, as she still had yet to use 'that' term. Granted, it was accurate and true, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing for her to say that out loud. After all, the second she used, that term, everyone would know she wasn't …. Inexperienced any more. As everyone in the guild knew what was involved in the Dragon marriage ceremony now thanks to lucy.

However, as Mira thought this over and remembered how everyone learned of the mating process, her blush grew. Yet it was then that another laugh from Igneel shook her from her thoughts.

"Don't worry my dear, your reaction is more than enough of an answer for me. Now, could I get the name of my new daughter" Igneel said with a smile

"SAY WHAT!" exclaimed the guild as Mira's face turned beet red.

 **That's it for now, please remember to review and thank you for reading.**


	4. Confusing return cleared up & a surprise

_Hellow everybody,_ M.D. Knight _here again. Well, this is a bit awkward, I don't really have anything to announce for this chapter. So I guess that I will get right into the review responses._

AlbusEques chapter 3. 17h ago: I couldn't help but laugh at the hilarious ending that I enjoyed from the original again. A little slip I noticed was here: "she would no longer be considered pure by the worlds standers." 'Standers' should be 'standards' Just a little slip up that I noticed. Other than that, well done I look forward to seeing what happens in the next chapter. Until next time. ~ _I thank you for pointing that out and will be fixing it now that I have this chapter posted. I am also glad to hear that you liked how the last chapter was ended._

D Samurai chapter 3. 16h ago: poor Gray! Who am I kidding, I'm glad he got put in his place like that XD. Could we get more details about the mating marks/blackout? ~ _When I first started to read your review, I had to do a double take as I was surprised that someone actually felt sorry for Grey. Though that may have something to do with my dislike of characters like that of Grey and Sasuke as they are just too similar in my mind. As for getting more information on the Mating Marks, there will be more information on them in future chapters. The blackout, however, is another story as that would more than likely just be a sex scene. Though if I can think of anything to place in the time frame of the blackout then I will put in the story. But if you really want to see what happened in the blackout as it is now, then go head over to_ NarutoxYugao _'s_ acc _ount as the said user has asked for permission to continue my stories with the Adult content that I removed from the story when they notice that I had merged the original chapter 3 with the original chapter 4. However, I don't know when they will be putting it up._

Shi The Sin of Sloth chapter 3. 9h ago: Good chapter, gave me a good laugh at the end, keep it up. ~ _Glad that you're liking the story._

25NaMi chapter 3. 2h ago: Good chapter! Love it! ~ _I hope that I continue to meet your expectations._

Draconic king chapter 3. 1h ago: Oh shit son XD ~ _I am a bit confused by your review. Is this your opinion of the chapter itself or a specific part._

 _Oh, and I just remembered as I was writing this, I won't be able to work on the story during the weekend. So you can expect for the next update to be sometime during the next week. Though it will probably be on either Thursday or Friday._

 _Now please remember to review. Now on with the chapter._

 **Chapter 4**

Everyone was shocked. No one had been ready for this stranger to claim that Mira was his new daughter. Let alone when he was claiming to be Natsu's father. As everyone was WELL aware of just what that would mean. Yet despite everyone's shock, Igneel's seemingly harmless had also caused a few select female members glare daggers at Mira. Among them was a blonde celestial mage, a strawberry cake addicted redhead, an alcoholic brunette and several others.

"It's Mirajane, but everyone just calls me Mira," the eldest Strauss said in an almost nonexistent voice due to her extreme embarrassment. Which, was also what was keeping her from noticing the jealous and angry glares she was getting.

Igneel, however, wasn't distracted from seeing the glares as his heightened hearing allowed for him to easily make out what Mira had said. Yet as he heard Mira's answer, the compassion vanished from his face as he took on that of a ruler as he circled Mira. Almost as though he was appraising her like one would when buying a champion horse. Thus, when Mira had felt the shift in the atmosphere around her, all of her embarrassment seemingly vanished as she saw the uncaring and judgmental look that Igneel was giving her.

"What are you doing," Mira asked as she found herself unable to move from her spot with her subconsciously fixing her posture and trying to smooth the nonexistent wrinkles from her dress.

"Well, as much as I don't want to, and I really do mean that I don't want to do this. I must see if you are worthy to be my son Natsu's mate. Especially when he didn't choose the ones that I thought he would choose for his mates," Igneel said in a slightly upset sounding tone as he knew that his actions would make Natsu very upset with him should he not be able to deem Mira worthy.

"What do you mean by mates, and why don't you explain what you mean about Natsu not choosing the ones you thought he would while you're at it" Erza demanded as a sword materialized in her had. An action that was mirrored by Cana pulling out a handful of cards that she charged with her magic, Mira having a dark neon purple flame surprisingly engulf her hands, and Lucy pulling out her keys.

However, when the other three women saw Lucy's actions, their rage simply grew. Though for Mira it was more than just Lucy's actions that pissed her off as it was also Erza's actions and attitude that made her rage go far beyond that of the other women. As for Cana, her actions only mildly irritated Mira as she knew who Cana's father was due to having overheard one of Cana's drunken rants. So given the fact that Natsu was close to the man in question and that she had always seen Cana subtly distract Grey from Natsu during the times that Natsu clearly wasn't in the mode to deal with the man. Which, was currently the only facts keeping Mira from beating Cana to a pulp as Natsu was HER'S and NO ONE was taking him from her.

"Natsu is a Fire Dragon Prince, there has rarely been a time that a member of the royal line of Fire Dragon hadn't claimed multiple mates for themselves. It's in our nature to claim multiple mates as to not overburden one mate with our more annoying quirks and insatiable appetites. For both food and themselves," Igneel stated, causing all four women to gain a very healthy blush. "As for what I mean by Natsu having not chosen the ones that I thought he would choose for his mates. Well, it's simple really. Just because the other dragons and I left our hatchlings that doesn't mean that we had abandoned them. In fact, we've kept a very close eye on them" Igneel explained

"Then why did you leave," Mira found herself snapping as the purple flames around her hands began to slowly spread up her arms.

"Because like most animals, Dragons will only raise their children until they are ready to survive on their own. However, it was different for the remaining dragons and I. We weren't just raising hatchlings, we were raising dragon slayers. Which, meant we would need to be there for them for far longer than we would need to be for a hatchling as a dragon slayer is still human" Igneel explained. 'Or at least for most cases' Igneel thought to himself before he continued to explain. "So when the other dragons and I agreed that our hatchlings could survive on their own, we left them for one reason and one reason alone. So that they would find their mates. As Dragons share many instinctual similarities to both humans and birds. When old enough, we push our young out of the nest to learn to fly. Or in this case, to sand on their own two feet. Yet unlike birds and much like humans, we don't abandon them when they have learned to take care of themselves, we simply expand our nests so they have room to begin their own family. Something that would have never happened with our dragon slayers when they were so attached to use that they would have never left to find mates." Igneel finished

"Can you wait until he gets here first?" Mira asked on the verge of tears as this was the most frightened she had been since Lisanna died. She had just gotten it so she could be with Natsu, the boy… no, man that she had been having fantasy after fantasy about from the time he had joined the guild. Even if she would've never admitted that was the reason she tortured him so much. Well, that was until Lisanna died, now she would more than willingly tell the real reason as to why she had loved to torture Natsu. So it terrified her that the man that meant the world to her might be taken from her, and it all came down to if she didn't pass a test that she knew nothing about.

"I'm afraid I can't. This test must be done without him here for one reason. If he were here, he would go so far as to kill me to stop it. It happens every time, it happened when my grandfather did it with my father's mate and it happened with me when my father did it to my mate. To say the least, it's not something Natsu will stand by and let happen. Which, if I know that brat, he's doing one of two things right now. Either he is trying to get out of hearing range, or he's looking for a way to prevent this from happening." Igneel said as he was about to push his pointer finger into Mira's forehead when she suddenly grabbed his wrist and had a dead-serious look.

"Then promise me that either way, should I pass or fail, that you won't walk out of Natsu's life again. I don't care if I have to suffer for the rest of my life. As long as Natsu's happy I can live with any pain." Mira said with a fierce determination.

"Oh, you make it sound like you would do anything for Natsu," Igneel questioned.

"That's because I would," Mira affirmed

"Then tell me, do you have siblings," Igneel inquired

"Yes, why?" Mira asked in a suspicious tone.

"Then tell me this, if you had to choose to save Natsu or your siblings from death. Whi…"

"Natsu," Mira said in determination as she cut Igneel off. "I would save Natsu. He means everything to me, and besides, I know he would never let a situation like that happen. Also, you never said that by saving Natsu it wouldn't also save Elfman as well" Mira said without a moment of hesitation. Causing Igneel break out in laughter, as Elfman looked like he had just been stabbed by his sister's words.

"Well, you can forget about that test now," Igneel chuckled, "After all, it is just an illusion that is placed on you and project around you so I could see just how far you would go for my Natsu. However, given how you responded without any hesitation, I no longer need to test you." Igneel said with a chuckle before his face became serious once again."Though I will say this now. Hurt him, and I will kill you in the most painful way I can." Igneel said venomously, only to be surprised when Mira returned it in full force.

"Then we have an understanding, because should you ever hurt him like you did when you left, I will do the same to you," Mira said as she grabbed him by his scarf and pulled his face a hair's breadth away from her own as she released as much killing intent as possible to drive her point home.

Igneel merely smiled at this and proceed to pull Mira into a death grip hug that had her eyes nearly bulging out of her head.

"You're going to be an excellent addition to the family" Igneel boosted as he continued to hug Mira to death before he set her back on her own two feet.

"Does this mean that Natsu may still have other mates?" Erza asked with a small blush that she falling at he attempt to hide it.

"It's hard to say. I myself only have one mate, and it seems like Natsu has taken after me in that regard. You also must take into account that Natsu would never betray his mate and that his first mate would be his beta. Whereas all of his other mates would be... oh, what was the human word for it again? Ah, yes, they would be his mistresses. All of whom, he would only clam with his Beta's approval. So even if Natsu does want more mates, of which I highly doubt, the real question should be asking is if Mira here will let Natsu claim any more mates," Igneel explained.

"LIKE HELL ANYONE ELSE IS BECOMING NATSU'S MATE! HE'S MINE AND NO ONE ELSE'S" Mira raged before she could continue her fury or anyone could say anything.

"And even if she would let me claim more mates," Natsu said as he entered the guild, as Mira noted that he had obviously gone to his home and changed. "There's no way that I would want you as my mate Scarlet, or you Heartfilia," Natsu continued as he walked right up to Mira.

When Natsu reached Mira, he had been planning to pull her into a hug and a quick kiss. Yet the moment He got within an arm's reach of Mira, she grabbed the edges of Natsu's vest and pulled into a very heated kiss before she wrapped her arms around his torso and the left side of her head on his chest. Allowing Mira to give the women of Fairy Tail a triumphant smile that left them seething with anger as they glared at the white-haired beauty.

Meanwhile, as the female members that like Natsu seethed, Lucy was left in shock, and Erza was left sputtering.

"Oh, Igneel I..." was all Mira could get out before said man cut her off

"Please, call me Otōsan. After all, we are family now" Igneel said with a smile

"Ok then, Otōsan, do you know why I can use Fire Magic when I can still feel my magic being locked away?" Mira asked, causing Igneel to arch an eyebrow

"Try using it again" Igneel ordered, to which Mira readily complied.

After a few moments, Igneel gained a massive grin.

"I hope you're ready to become parents, because of you're pregnant. Which, is the reason you can use magic that's not your own. It's a side effect of caring a hatchling of dragnotic heritage. Those flames are the flames of your child and seeing as the flames are a neon color, you will be having a daughter." Igneel explained as he missed Natsu's paling complexion due to Mira's growing excitement.

"This is WONDERFUL..." Mira began exclaiming until a resounding thud was heard, drawing everyone's attention to a passed out Natsu who's eyes had turned to swirls.

 **That's it for this chapter, please remember to review.**


	5. Council of Dragons and a hidden past

_Hellow again,_ M.D. Knight _here with the next installment of His Demon and Her Dragon. Now before I start responding to the reviews that were made for the last chapter, I would like to remind everyone that I do hold your reviews in a_ VERY _important light. As the opinions of my readers do matter to me and the reviews you leave make me strive to try to update sooner, though I will more than likely only be updating once a week for as long as I am continuing this story as I am no longer revising chapters that had previously written for it. I would also like to address a review that had been made for chapter one after I had already posted chapter two._

Lordlexx chapter 1. Mar 8: Alright, I read the original story (don't really remember all of it, but enough to try and compare) and your grammar, spelling, and sentence structure are still shite. You also over-explain things. My other major issue is your use of Japanese honorifics in a Fairy Tail fanfic. I absolutely abhor that. Fairy Tail does NOT take place in Japan, have any relation to Japan, and has a remarkably small amount of Japanese culture in the form of clothing, weapons, and possibly bathing habits. You are writing this fic in English, keep that way. However, if you insist on doing so, please keep the names and such the way they use it. Elfman refers to Mira as Mira-nee or Nee-san. I don't think he's ever called her onee-chan. Beyond all the technical stuff, I must insist that Gildarts be added to the list of trustworthy people. He loves Natsu like his own son. I will be looking forward to more of this story as I've read the original and would very much enjoy and cleaned up and finished version. Keep up the great work! _~ Let me start off by saying thank you for your constructive, albeit a bit brash, criticism. As I wish that more people on this site would state their criticisms in a more similar manner as you have due to your review was far more constructive than others that I have received on my previous account. However, I would like to point out that my profile page does hold warnings regarding my __grammar, spelling, and sentence structure due to one needing to understand grammar to have good sentence structure. As for my use of Japanese culture, I am honestly not using that much. Yes, some of the clothes that I have described in later chapters can be traced back to an ashen origin but that is just because I like the design of them. The honorifics are another story as the Strauss family has always used Japanese honorifics when addressing each other. Also, Onee-chan is just the more formal way of stating the honorific Nee-chan. Which is why I was having Elfman use Onee-can in chapter one as he was addressing Mira as not only his big sister but as a woman who had just had her heart shattered._

 _Now that, that is out of the way, I'll now respond to the reviews from chapter four before I start the next chapter._

D Samurai chapter 4. Mar 9: aww Natsu gonna have a badass baby girl! let's just hope Mira doesn't burn down the world before on a mood swing XD. you're doing great and I love the story ~ _To be completely honest here, part of your review was a little hard to understand at first. However, it only took me a few moments to realize what it was that you meant and I have to agree with you. A pregnant Mira that can use fire magic and is hormonally imbalanced is a very dangerous thing indeed._

Phantomsoul2015 chapter 4. Mar 9: Hahahahahhaaa nice job with the reaction to the pregnancy ~ _I am glad to see that you enjoyed the ending as I had hoped my readers would._

25NaMi chapter 4. Mar 10: Good chapter love it keep going! ~ _I fully intend to and hope you continue to like how the story progresses._

 **Now please enjoy the latest chapter and do remember to review.**

 **Chapter 5**

"Natsu?" Mira said in concern as she dropped to her knees and pulled his head onto her lap when a mumbling began to be heard from Natsu. Causing Mira to bring an ear next to Natsu's mouth as she attempted to make out what her love was saying.

"She's pregnant, she's really pregnant, I actually got her pregnant. I'm gonna die, she's going to kill me. We've only just mated and I've already knocked her up…" Natsu said as he continued to mumble.

"HAHAHAHA, looks like history really does repeat itself" Igneel bellowed out.

"What do you mean," Mira asked with tears brimming at the corners of her eyes due to her thinking that Natsu didn't want a child yet.

"What I mean is that I did the same thing when Natsu's mother told me we would be having a child. After all, I was overjoyed but much like you were before Lisanna's death, My first mate was a woman that even dragons should be very afraid of when she was angry. Or that was before she died and I had to remate." Igneel explained with a smile, not noticing his slip up.

"What do you mean when Natsu's mother told you. Natsu said you adopted him." Mira said with a serious look and an angry glare.

"Oh, um, that's, well, you see, when, I mean, AW SHIT! Well, you were going to find out eventually, so I might as well tell you now." Igneel lamented as he rubbed his temples due to him being irritated that he had let himself forget that Natsu's mate would pick up on that little detail. "The truth be told, I am not Natsu's adoptive father, I'm his biological one. However, for you to understand this, I am going to have to start explaining by going back four hundred years, and yes, Natsu is four hundred and eighteen years old. Despite him not knowing that." Igneel stated, resulting in everyone having their jaws drop and near light speed. Though there was an exception to this as Mira simply looked at Natsu with love in her eyes.

 _'It figures that the love of my life wouldn't have been born in the same time period as me. Though that hardly matters when I wouldn't have given any guy in this day and age the time of day given that their all hopeless perverts who would only be after my body'_ Mira thought as she lovingly ran her hand through Natsu's hair. Making Igneel smile at the sight of Mira being completely unaffected by that rather important fact. In fact, if the dragon king was to say so, it seemed to him that the fact of Natsu's true age had only furthered Mira's love for his son.

 **Flashback**

"Do you have to go?" questioned a dark haired woman.

The woman's had her hair tied in a bun with bangs coming down from each side of her face. With her attire consisting of tribal wear that opened in the middle to expose her chest area as well as dark sleeves to cover her arms.

"You know I don't have a choice. I'm the king of all fire dragons and the war isn't getting any better, and Acnologia isn't making matters any better. I have to go to the meeting to discuss what we will do." A much younger looking Igneel said as he turned to his first mate.

Though she had already had a husband before him and had a child with the said man, It mattered little to Igneel. As he treated both his newly born son and step-son exactly the same.

"But you were gone for so long last time and Natsu has just been born. What about him, what will I tell him if you're gone longer than you were last time?" The woman questioned.

"I don't want this any more than you do Maria. However, I don't have a choice. My hands are tied... What do I have to do to prove that I don't have a choice in this? If I don't go the other Kings will think that I've joined the other side and then we'll have to worry about an attack on us from both sides and Acnologia." Igneel said as he attempted to sooth his furries wife.

 _'Perhaps I should have should have listened to mother. She always did say that Dramens were trouble. But fuck does she look so sexy when she's angry'_ Igneel thought as he recalled that her temper had been one of the things that had drawn his attention to her in the first place.

"Fine, but you're making it up to me when you get back. After all, I've always wanted a large family and I intend on having you make my dream come true, understood?" the now named Maria relented before she wrapped her arms around Igneel's neck.

"Clear as crystal, my love," Igneel answered as he pulled his mate into a heated kiss before he broke from the kiss and stepped out his home.

 **End flashback**

"What I failed to realize, was that would be the last time he would ever see Maria again. No sooner had I left, than a dragon from the opposing faction attacked the village. Leaving nothing but a smoking crater behind. I spent several years trying to find my step-son and Natsu. Yet when I had, My step-son had denounced me as his father and had become so twisted that he was beyond help. Whereas Natsu was already five years old and thought he had been abandoned because of the amnesia that the attack had caused. For all intents and purposes, Natsu had just popped into existence with the knowledge that he was all alone and no clue as to who his parents were. To make matters worse, it would take me some time to build up enough power to change my form as dragons had just found how to shift their forms. So I was left with no other option than to play the role of his adoptive father. As Natsu would have grown too acceptant of my dragon form to believe that my two forms were one in the same. No matter what proof I could have to show him, due to me seeing that he had inherited his mother's blatant disregard for accepting the reality of a situation no matter how often or how many facts were shoved in his face." Igneel explained to the guild.

However, where everyone else hadn't pick on a detail, Mira had.

"What is a Dramen" Mira asked

"So you caught that, did you? Well, Dramen was the term that the dragon elders of each branch had given to humans whose heritage could be tied to a dragnotic origin. Such as that of a drake having a child with a human. As despite drakes not being dragons themselves, they are still related to dragons. Though Natsu's mother was actually the daughter of a Chaos Dramen and a Fire Hanyou. Which, is another being that is the demon equivalent of a Dramen." Igneel explained much to everyone's shock. "I suggest you drop that scowl of your bug, as I will not tolerate you blaming my son for something that was neither within his control or what he asked for." Igneel finished with a cold and murderous tone, causing everyone to turn their attention to Grey with Mira pulled Natsu into a protective hold and glared daggers at the Ice-Make mage as the dark neon purple flames engulfed her hand once again. Though this time there was dark blue flames swimming throughout the purple flames. However, this went unnoticed by everyone including Mira herself despite the influx of her magic flowing through her body and the fact that the blue flames matched her eye color perfectly.

Mira had been on the receiving end of people's hatred for something that was beyond your control. She had felt the hatred that those without magic had for demons. She knew how it felt to have those you cared for, turn against you. For them to go from laughing, smiling, and crying with you to hating, despising, and even trying to kill you. All over something you never asked for. As such, Mira was determined to protect her love from experiencing the same pains that she had before she joined Fairy Tail. Pains that remained ever so present at the back of her mind no matter how hard she had tried to move past them.

"I could give a shit less if flame brain descends from demonic ancestors. Every member of this guild has some sort of family drama in their past. Be it not knowing your parent to anything else" Grey spat out in a defensive tone. "The only demons that I have a problem with are the ones made by Zeref" Grey continued as his expression became murderous when he spoke of the books of Zeref. " I'm scowling because what you've said doesn't add up. If Natsu is really that old, then why doesn't he look his age?" Grey questioned

"That would be for two reasons, though one still has yet to be able to apply to him. You see, even though Natsu was born over four hundred years ago, he has yet to have even lived for twenty-five of those as that is when his dragnostic lineage will grind his physical aging to all but a halt for several thousand years. Just as that Mating Mark will do for you Mira" Igneel explained as he got slightly sidetracked when he saw the worry on Mira's face. "Though the reason for this is that during the five years it took of the Dragon Kings to make a decision, Natsu had grown to be five years old, at which point he became... separated from his stepbrother who had been taking care of him, and the Black Wizard Zeref had rapidly made his presence known to the world before he came to the Dragon Kings that favored the humans. In which, he proposed a solution to our problems. He and your ancestor, young Heartfilia, would build a gate that would be powered by his black magic and locked by the twelve zodiac keys. The gate itself would then permit those chosen to travel four hundred years into the future. So, knowing that we dragons would draw the presence of Acnologia when we appeared in the future, only those of us who had had a child with a human, all of whom had determined that the children between a true dragon and a human were to be given the title of Elementals, would go and we would take our children and mates with us. So that we could leave our children in a safe location before going into hiding to also prevent Acnologia from finding them and killing them before they had a chance to grow their strength and find their mates. At which point, the other dragons and I agreed that we would return to them to both be with them as well as beginning their true training. As the others and I had each been separated from our children for too long to simply walk back into their lives as their parents, So we were left with having to teach them to use their magic as dragon slayers would. Which, has severely hampered the amount of their magic that they can truly use" Igneel Told the guild before his ears twitched at having picked up on a very distant roar.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a bit of an earned to run" Igneel said as he quickly walked out behind the guild as the members readily followed after him only to watch as two massive dragon wings that were each a fourth of that size of Magnolia at the very least, sprung from his back as he let himself fall off of the cliff behind the guild before he took to the sky.

 **With Igneel**

It had taken Igneel thirty minutes to make it to where the dragon roar originated from with him traveling at his maximum speed. Which, in and of itself would have been a major risk for any of the surviving dragons to do, let alone for any dragons that answered the call. Or that would have normally been the case if it wasn't for the only five remaining dragons keeping a close eye on just where Acnologia was at, at all times.

The area itself was a small clearing within a forest at the foot of a mountain as the clearing sat right up against the mountain. Parallel to the center of the clearing was the opening to a massive cave as a river ran parallel to the cave. The clearing was also covered in grass and outlined by a wall of trees growing so tightly together that one would have to be a very small bird or bug to get through the gaps.

No sooner had Igneel landed and pulled in his wings than a blur of movement had knocked him to the ground. When the dust settled one could see Igneel was engaged in a very heated kiss with a woman that was currently wearing a lilac cheongsam dress that had detached lilac arm sleeves and high heeled boots.

The woman had white hair with the faintest shade of red to it that one could only see when the light hit her hair just right. Her dress was a pitch black with a white flame design covering her entire dress that was matched perfectly with her detached lilac arm sleeves. As the sleeves ran from her wrists to half way up her biceps. Her boots reached mid-thigh, however, were the inverse of her dress and arm sleeves. Due to where her dress' primary color was black with the flames being white, her boots having their primary coloring being white and the flames being black.

As they broke from the kiss, the stood up. Allowing for one to see that it was the woman's eyes that stood out the most despite her curvy form that her dress seemingly molded to and emphasized. As the Sclera of her eyes were a sky blue, the Retina was a gray with a blue tint to it and though her pupils were the normal black that one would expect, they had also formed slits where they were typically dots. As well as the very tasteful amount of cleavage from the square cut on her chest that was seemingly imitating a diamond due to it having a corner pointing to either side of her body, feet, and head. It also permitted one to see that there was a cut running to just below her hips as it too didn't show itself unless the wearer moved their body. Much like the slit that was on the dress that Mira had received from Natsu.

"Why was a meeting called," Igneel asked

"Because the rest of us want to know what the hell is the plan. We're running out of time and your the only one of us who gets to be with their child again." Came a very gruff sounding voice from behind Igneel, causing the king of all Fire dragons to turn and see three figures walking out from the shade of the trees.

The first and leading figure was a male that had swept back on top silver hair, whereas the sides of his hair had been buzzed with only a fourth of an in of hair in the middle that hadn't been buzzed off and it was also swept back. The man's eyebrows consisted of three silver piercings that looked to have been ground flush with the man's skin. There were also two piercings in a straight line between his lip and chin, two through his nose, five following the perimeter of his ears, and three going through his forearms. With all of the piercings appearing to have been ground flush with his skin like that of the piercings that made up his eyebrows. His eyes were completely black with the exception of his silver pupils. For clothes, the man had on a dark green fur shirt that has its sleeves ripped off, brown trousers that tucked into his black boots that had metal riveted into the top, and black fingerless gloves that had riveted metal outline along the wrist and a metal plate on the back of his hand.

The second figure was also male that was a tall man, standing at a height of roughly six foot two. He had a dark olive skin tone, short black spiky hair that was swept back ever so slightly, and sports a finely pointed beard that was silver in color as it followed his chin line. The man had no visible pupils as the shape of his eyes look like that of two eagles diving towards his nose and their bodies chopped off as the ending sides became jagged. His eyes were also ruby in color. His clothing consisted of black business-like pants, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a high-collared, black, trench-coat-like jacket. The trench-coat-like jacket had a dull silver fur lining on top of the high-collar with dull silver lining going down the middle of the front as it was split in half by the zipper and on the sides of the sleeves. Which, had taken up the majority of the sleeves sides. When the trench-coat-like jacket reached the man's waist the front of it was cut away to permit one to see the man's legs if they were face to face with him. The man also had black boots that had been easily slipped into his pants due to the zipper that was on the front of the shin on the pants. Lastly, the man had on a pair of black fingerless gloves. (Picture him wearing Kazuto's outfit from the AOL arc in SAO).

When the final figure moved out of the shade of the trees, it was revealed that they too were male. The third figure also appeared to be an elderly man of average height as he stood at about a head shorter six foot two. Two of his most distinguishing traits are his pupil-less golden eyes and facial hair. Which, is arranged embattled across his lower jaw. He had wavy white hair that reached his shoulders and was swept back with only two thin strands refusing to do so as they reminded dangling in his face. For clothing, the man wore a white Kung fu uniform. The uniform itself was solid white with the hems and frog button fasteners being a dull gold. The uniform was also sleeveless and the man had his bandages wrapping around his hands and forearms like they were fingerless gloves that reached to just before his elbow. (Picture Silvers Rayleigh from One Piece in the described outfit).

"Weisslogia, Skiadrum, do you share Metalicana's opinion?" Igneel asked as the group finished their approach.

"He does make a good point, we are running out of time. To a human, several years may seem like a long time. However, to beings such as us, who have the benefit of a near-immortal lifespan, the perspective of the passing of time changes. We can see just how short of a time period we really have despite time flowing the same for us as it would for any other creature. Not to mention that we still have Acnologia to deal with," the white-haired man said.

"What about you Skiadrum," Igneel pressed as he noticed that he had yet to voice his opinion and even seemed reluctant to do so.

"It would be nice to see Rouge again," the dark-haired man said after a small internal battle that was won out by his more selfish side.

"I see," Igneel spoke with his face had a calm expression and his eyes closed as he separated himself from his mate before both his eyes snapped open in a fury and his expression was contorted in rage. " **YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE THE WORD OF YOUR KING? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT WE AGREED THAT WE WOULD** _only_ **RETURN TO OUR CHILDREN** _after_ **THAT HAD MARKED THEIR MATES? AS I REMEMBER, EACH OF YOU PROCLAIMED THAT YOUR CHILD WOULD BE THE FIRST TO CLAIM A THEIR MATE! IT IS NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU ALL CHOSE TO LEAVE YOUR CHILDREN IN A DIFFERENT AREA THAN WHERE THEY WERE RAISED!** " Igneel boomed only to find himself spun around to see a very livid looking Grandeeney.

"That's not fair Igneel, I didn't get a choice in where I left Wendy and you know it," Grandeeney growled out as Igneel's features softened.

"I know you didn't," Igneel said in a loving tone as he raised his hand to her cheek and used his thumb to wipe away a stray tear. "I didn't mean you when I said that. We all know that you had to leave Wendy the moment you felt Acnologia closing in on you. I wish that I could make an exception so that you could be with her, but we all knew the risks." Igneel said with a sorrowful expression as Grandeeney buried her face in Igneels chest.

The Sky Dragon Queen had been so worried about her little spiral when she had been forced to simply leave her in the middle of nowhere. Yet she became even more so when she saw her daughter end up in a situation that could destroy her not only emotionally, but her ability to put trust in others. However, she was helpless to intervene in her daughter's life to prevent her from the coming pain that her daughter's current situation was rapidly building up too.

"*sigh* Look," Igneel began once he had calmed Grandeeney down. "I get it, I was going nuts over Natsu having yet to mark a mate before I felt him having claimed one as such. So I know how you all are feeling, however, you can't return until they have found their mates, as you know what that will cause to happen. You know that so long as a hatchling has their parents, they will never spread their wings long enough for them to find their mate and you know what that will cause to happen when we pass on." Igneel said as the even Grandeeney was unable to prevent herself from looking down in shame. "So you must continue to do as we have done for the last eight years and keep a distanced eye on our hatchlings. Though that doesn't mean I can't help to coax them along and help them identify just who their mates are so that they can mark them at the very least. Should Natsu come across any of them that is," Igneel said with a very infectious grin that rapidly spread itself to the others.

 **Please remember to review.**


	6. Start of war

_Hellow again,_ M.D. Knight _here with the next installment of His Demon and Her Dragon. Now before I start responding to the reviews that were made for the last chapter, I would like to remind everyone that I do hold your reviews in a_ VERY _important light. As the opinions of my readers do matter to me and the reviews you leave make me strive to try to update sooner, though I will more than likely only be updating once a week for as long as I am continuing this story as I am no longer revising chapters that had previously written for it. I would also like to address the reviews that have been added to previous chapters since my latest update._

rufus264 chapter 1. Mar 15: Nice chapter ~ _Thank you for your comment, I appreciate it. However, I would like to know if there is anything that you like more than other parts of my chapters. Though that doesn't mean I don't mind getting reviews in the manner that you have left this one in._

EverythingAnimefan1994 chapter 1. Mar 18: Awesome story and if you ever need some ideas feel free to ask me I really don't mind :) ~ _I thank you for your review, and offer. I am also glad that you are liking the story. As for the offer, I would gladly take you up on that offer as I always enjoy having a fan that I can help with ideas when I get stuck. Though you should know that so far I am also doing so with_ shadowstorm17 _. So, if you don't mind, please pm me after you have read this chapter as I have a few points that I am going to need help on before I can continue this story._

rufus264 chapter 2. Mar 15: Nice of Gajeel to help Mira. ~ _Though I do agree with your review, that I thank you for, you must keep in mind that Gajeel didn't help Mira to be nice or really anything else. He only "helped her" because he is also a Dragon Slayer. There is also more to it that is going to be shown in later chapters. A little hint of future content for anyone that actually reads this part of each chapter._

TheLaughingStalkGuy chapter 4. Mar 18: -_- It hasn't even been 24 hours... How is she pregnant? ~ _I am honestly surprised that you were the first to realize that. Anyway, to my point in this review response, I don't wish to give too much away. So I am going to have to be careful in how I answer this. Let's just say that it has something to do with Natsu's heritage. Also, thank you for your review._

 _Now on to the reviews for the last chapter._

ReaperStride chapter 5. Mar 15: Wow... That was quite the twist. Igneel is Natsu's actual parent, and now you have me wondering exactly what Igneel intends to do. Well done, and I look forward to the next chapter. Until next time. ~ _I feel that it would like to state that Igneel being Natsu's real father is rather common for my Fairy Tail fanfics. Though I am pleased that it wasn't something that you were expecting and felt it was a big enough twist for you to mention it as not that is one of the rare things that gets pointed out by my fans in their reviews. As for what Igneel will be doing, let's just say that dragon matchmakers make Mira look tame in comparison. Hopefully, you will see what that might mean for the future. Plus I thank you for your review and look forward to reading your next one._

D Samurai chapter 5. Mar 15: ok in officially shipping Igneel and Grandine! can we get a spin-off of how they met, please? it's awesome and goes great with this story. ~ _Wow, not used to this many of my fans wanting to know about things that I already had planned for the future of the story. Well, I can say that I was planning to do a companion storyline to this one that takes place Four Hundred years ago and will revolve around Igneel and_ _Grandine. As I also thought that it would go great with this story. Anyway, I thank you for your review and am interested as to what you will say about this next chapter._

Barbatos rex chapter 5. Mar 16: awesome chapter ~ _I am glad you like it, Please continue to review._

25NaMi chapter 5. Mar 16: Great chapter! Love it! ~ _Glad you liked it, hopefully, you will like this one just as much._

aslan333 chapter 5. Mar 18: Great and interesting story so far. ~ _I hope that I can continue to keep the story interesting for you and I thank you for your review._

 _Oh, before I forget to add this. I have recently come to a decision to finish this story without a beta. I will then use a beta for the next story and hold a poll to see which way you all like best. Also, while I am at it, I would I like to clarify how I am posting stories on this account from my old one. To do this I will be using the example that I did to clarify it for_ shadowstorm17 _. Example: once I have finished the His Demon and Her Dragon storyline, I will pick another of my stories to begin to transfer. Once the transferring of that storyline is done, I will complete the storyline before starting the process all over again. I know that some may not like this way of doing things but if I don't do it like this it will make it hard to write. It would also make it so that I would be trying to blase through stories and ending right back up where I was on my old account. Which, is something I cant afford to do with me trying to become an author that will be using my account as a portfolio and fanbase to present to a publisher and editor to help counter the massive negative of my bad grammar and phonetic spelling._

 _Now I hope that has cleared things up for everyone. Also, here is the next chapter, and as always please remember to review._

 **Chapter 6**

Upon hearing Gray's explanation for his scowl, the others in the guild had readily accepted it. Even dismissing their concern from their minds as they all cased after Igneel to watch him leave in an attempt to see if his leaving would give proof to back his earlier claims. However, in doing so, they had left behind a still scowling Ice-Make mage, a protective little brother who was currently sporting his partial take-over spell **Beast Arm: Reptile** , and a newly impregnated mate of the current prince of all Fire Dragons. Who still had her hands coated in flames.

As Gray saw this, his frown deepened and his eyes narrowed. Actions that were elevated even further when Gray saw that both Mira and Elfman held a rage in their eyes. Knowing that he could take Elfman if it came down to a fight, Gray began to let his magical aura flair to the max that he could make do so. Which, resulted in the temperature rapidly dropping within the guild hall. A fact that Gray fully intended to take advantage of as despite the fact that he knew he could take Elfman, Gray wasn't so sure if he could take Mira in a fight. Though that was mostly due to the high amount of fear that both she and Erza had instilled in him during their childhood.

Though the story was different for the Strauss siblings, as they had only ended up in Fairy Tail for a very specific reason. A reason that was seemingly rearing its repulsive head once more. As they clearly remembered being on the receiving end of the very look that Gray was holding within his eyes despite him having disguised it from the others well enough that they had bought what the Strauss' knew to be a very weak attempt to deceive the guild. However, despite it being a weak attempt, it was still an attempt that had paid off, and even if it hadn't, Gray didn't really care. Thought it was still an attempt that had paid off for Gray due to the others in the guild not having been on the other end of the look to know what one needed to spot it for what it was. Even if Erza had been ever so slightly more hesitant than the others to accept what Gray had said due to her having the same uneasy feeling when looking Gray in the eyes, that she had from back when she was a slave.

"Come on Elfman, Mira, I really don't want to hurt Natsu," Gray said as he attempted to make the last remaining Strauss family members drop their guard.

"Do you really think we believe you? We've seen that look before, we know that it's not because what Igneel said didn't line up at first. We know that Natsu's heritage bothers you, so drop the act" Mira growled as the last of Gray's kind front crumbled away leaving a malicious aura flooding from his body.

"Should have figured the demons little whore would have been able to tell?" Gray said as all of the pleasantries vanished from his person, leaving behind a being that was filled with nothing but malice.

"Why, why do you hate Natsu? From the moment he stepped foot in this guild you've done nothing but abuse him when he had done nothing to you. Yet you still did," Mira asked as the man continued his death glare.

"Like you don't know," Gray spat out with an almost nonexistent hurt tone mixed in with his extremely venomous one. "I was in awe of you and Erza, I treated you both like goddesses. I knew that it was a long shot, I knew that I would never be able to make a choice between you two. So I strove to prove myself to you both as I continually told myself that 'one of them will notice you soon, one of them will recognize you for who you have become and then you can sweep them off their feet'. Then, just as you both had finally begun to pay attention to my effort, that BASTARD shows up and just like that, all my work didn't matter. I was left on the sidelines as I was forced to watch the two girls I couldn't choose between, fall head over heels for a punk that didn't even notice them. All as he constantly spurred how he was raised by a DRAGON! I was forced to watch as you two had your friendship crumble into a rivalry, a rivalry that was born from you BOTH trying to win the heart of that pink haired bastard. Though it hardly matters anymore" Gray growled out as he shifted his stance to began to channel his magic. "Because I'm going to kill that damn demon" Grey shouted only to have his head make a crater in the floor of the guild as his mind was engulfed in a black void.

Erza couldn't be more disappointed, both in Gray and herself. She had seen Gray's feelings but had still ignored them. She had seen the dark road that Gray had begun to head down because of his rivalry with Natsu. Yet still she had done nothing to defuse the situation and though she saw Gray as a dear friend, that was all she had seen him as despite having come to expect FAR better form the Ice-Make Mage.

"What are you doing in here Erza?" Elfman asked as he hesitantly canceled out his take-over.

"We all know the answer to that Elfman. Gray has a long history of hating ALL demons. Regardless of them being part, whole, Etherious or the genuine article. When he said that he didn't have a problem with Natsu's heritage, I thought he was finally beginning to move on But then I felt his magic spike," Erza explained before she turned to Mira. "Mirajane," Erza started as she seriously addressed Mira by her full name. "I know that I've mistreated Natsu, and I can never make up for the things that I've done to him. However, I ask that you please let me try to convince him to give me another chance?" Erza pleaded as she did a standing bow to Mira, hoping that she could convince her one time best friend to permit her to also be with the man she had fallen in love with. Knowing that if she was to stand even the slightest of a chance at getting Natsu to give her another chance, that she would need Mira's blessing.

As Erza continued to stand there with her legs locked straight and her entire torso facing the floor, Mira carefully handed Natsu's unconscious form over to Elfman who was extremely careful to not harm the slayer, lest he has to face his sister's wrath. After giving her brother a reassuring smile and nod of approval, Mira's sights were locked on the redhead as she used what little of her magic that she could to activate the ruins that would lock down the guild to keep the rest of the members from intruding on them. Once done, an almost ear-piercing sound of a smack echoed through the all but deserted guild hall as Erza was sent flying through the guild hall due to the sure strength that Mira had put into the hit. Something that failed to surprise Mira as she already noticed that from the moment that her love had marked her, that her strength had taken a drastic increase along with her feeling that her subconscious seal on her magic was now under such a strain that it felt as though it may shatter at a moment's notice.

"You DARE to ask me such a thing?" Mira asked as her eyes narrowed dangerously at the now terrified redhead who was currently holding her dislocated jaw in pain.

It wasn't often that Mira let the full extent of her vengeful side out, even before her sister's death. However, what Erza had just asked had sent Mira over the edge. Be that because she was hormonally imbalanced or not, Mira wasn't sure and honestly didn't care at that moment. All Mira cared about was that this, this, this bitch had the audacity to want to be loved by her mate when the whore had done nothing but abused him from even before her sister died.

For Erza, the fear she was currently feeling was eclipsing anything she had ever felt before. As just like Mira, Erza had looked up every scrap of information about being in a relationship with a Dragon Slayer that she could get her hands on. Though unlike Mira, who had only been able to dig things pertaining to the mating habits of Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Erza had managed to dig up things pertaining to what would happen after the mating rituals of Dragons and Dragon Slayers. One such thing that Erza had dug up, was that the mates would gain massive increases in both their physical strength and magical strength. As well as them becoming extremely protective and possessive of their mates. Going so far as to become murderous if they felt the threat to their mate required such actions to be taken.

Yet before Mira could take another step towards the Fairy Tail wizard, a giant-sized fist slammed through the guild doors.

"Stop this Mira," Makarov yelled only to be stunned as the woman continued to stalk her way towards the downed Fairy Tail wizard. "Your master is giving you an order," Makarov said in a commanding tone as he held out his right palm to reveal a disillusioned Master Seal. Not realizing that the Guild mark that held the slave seal on Mira had been burned away by Mira's Mating Mark. Nor did the man see that the Master's Seal had a crack running through it, signaling that the "slave" had been freed from their "master's" control.

To make matters worse for Makarov, it was also this exact moment that Natsu had recovered from his shock. Only to see that Makarov was trying to control his Mate. It also didn't help that Gildarts had returned and accidentally shattered the ruins that would have prevented Makarov from being able to bust into the guild. Which, also meant that he too saw what had just happened and was smart enough to put the pieces together, especially when Natsu had confided in him about the mating ritual and his ever persistent feelings for Mira. Which, had lead to the man giving Natsu the advice to let them both get a little older before he approached Mira with his feelings as Gildarts could plainly see that despite her liking of the dragon slayer, that Mira wasn't ready for the serious relationship that would come with dating a dragon slayer. As Natsu's what Natsu had told Gildarts had made it blatant that regardless of age, all Dragons and Dragon Slayers would take any romantic relationship extremely seriously. Which, had succeeded in keeping the man's more perverted side under control.

"This is the last straw," Natsu said just loudly enough that the entire guild's attention had been pulled to him. "This guild has twenty-four hours to disband, as that is all the time I will wait to report the conduct of Makarov's and everyone else's, to the Magic Council," Natsu stated as everyone's eyes widened.

"And why the hell should any of us listen to a demon like you" Gray retorted as he woke up from the punch that Erza had delivered to his head.

"Because the Dragneel family has been the guardians of this guild from the moment it was founded. As it was a Dragneel that helped Mavis Vermillion become the powerful wizard that she was and it was a Dragneel that helped her found this guild. To which, Mavis bestowed the Dragneels with the authority to declare the guilds disbanding." Natsu said as he raised his palm to show a grand Fairy Tail magic circle. Thus, causing everyone to gasp. "Any who refuse to remove the Fairy Tail emblem from their bodies after twenty-four hours has passed will be branded a dark mage." Natsu finished as he walked forward and picked Mira up in a bridal hold and headed for the door as he remained unfazed by the slightly surprised squeal that Mira let out when Natus and plucked her up into her arms. The two were quickly followed by Elfman, Gildart, Cana, Laxus and the Thunder Legion who had just come back to select a new S class job.

 **With Natsu and his group**

It didn't take long for Natsu and those following him to have returned to their homes and pack their things before meeting up just outside of Magnolia.

"So what's the plan Pyro," Laxus asked as Mira had a small growl emanating from her throat until she saw Natsu smile.

"We find a new place to form a guild," Natsu said with a grin as he didn't mind when Laxus would refer to him with the names that Gray would call him as unlike when the Ice-Make wizard said them, Laxus had a tone of respect. A tone that the Lightning mage had ever since his and Natsu's first challenge that the two had held in secret. Something that the two had done as from the moment that Natsu had stepped foot in the accursed guild, they knew the other was a Dragon Slayer and as such, knew they needed to have an all-out battle of dominance. A battle that couldn't happen with the other members around and a battle that Natsu had easily won. Though they both agreed that it would be bad if the guild knew Natsu's true strength. So they did countless fake battles in front of the guild that Natsu would throw every time. It was also the knowledge of this secret battle that had been passed to the Thunder Legion when they had insisted on following Laxus. Which, resulted in them also secretly following the fire-breather after Laxus had taught them all of the secret wording and actions that Natsu would use to give them orders without the others being any wiser to what was really happening.

"About fucking time," Cana exclaimed to the shock of everyone else. "You've had those guild plans for years" Cana stated as she further confused the rest of the group.

"Oh Tusu-kun," Mira said in far too sweet of a tone of voice, as it sent shivers down the spines of all those present. "What plans is she referring to and why don't I know about them when she does?" Mira asked as Natsu could only feel that he was about to shit himself at how possessive Mira was being of him. It was something that both attracted him to her and terrified him at the same time as she hadn't earned the title of the She-devil of Fairy Tail for nothing.

Meanwhile, Cana had her eyes locked on Mira as a triumphant smile graced her fetchers. To say that Cana was pleased to know something about Natsu that Mira didn't would have been a very big understatement. As Cana was planning to make her intentions for the pink haired pyro very obvious. Regardless of if Mira would approve of Natsu claiming her or not and that wasn't the only secret Cana had at her disposal. Needless to say, the time that Cana had slipped a crap ton of magic suppressant potion into one of Natsu's drinks during a drinking contest with her had paid off very well for the Card-Magic user.

 **That's it for this chapter, please remember to review.**


	7. From one confrontation to another

_Hellow again my fellow readers, writers, and fans of anime,_ M.D. Knight _here once more with yet another chapter installment. Now let me start off by saying a general thank you to all those who have reviewed my story so far. Next, I would like to give one last general thank you to all of the fans that have put up with my account transfer as well as those who are supporting what I am trying to do with my life. Now, let's get on with the review response for the last chapter._

ReaperStride chapter 6. Mar 19: First, I would like to thank you for your review on my own story. It means a lot that people are enjoying my writing. Especially since I haven't written stories outside of classes before. Now, onto my thoughts.

Well damn... That got intense extremely fast. I love all these little twists that you keep putting into the story as well, the Dragneel family having authority over the Fairy Tail guild? That has to be the first time I read anything remotely similar to that. The pacing is quite nice as well. Keep up the great work, and I look forward to seeing more. Until next time. ~ _I am glad to hear that my review meant so much, just keep in mind that there are still assholes on here that like to bash writers just because they don't have the balls to try writing a story themselves. Though that is not to say that all those that don't have stories on here are assholes. As for your review, I am pleased that you are enjoying the pacing that I have taken as well as all the twits that I have added so far. To be honest, it has been rather hard for me to keep this pacing as I find myself just wanting to jump to the awesome shit in the storyline that I have planned out. However, it is due to reviews such as yours that I end up reminding myself that my readers are enjoying the story so far and that the_ _awesome_ _shit won't be awesome if my readers cant understand how things have built up to that point. So thank you, and as like you, your reviews mean a lot to me._

ZaydenNightshade chapter 6. Mar 19: Well this is interesting. I wonder where you're going with this. Will it slowly evolve into a harem or will it stay NaMi? You could go either way at this point. As for grammar and spelling, there are some problems, but nowhere near enough to truly bother me. I can simply fix it in my head as I'm reading it. ~ _You have no idea about how much I want to tell you where this is going, sadly that will give too much away. So I will simply say that I am glad that you find the story interesting as I have worked hard to ensure to is so. I am also glad that by your statement, that I have improved enough that my errors aren't as bad as they once had been before I had started to do fanfiction. I am also glad to have such an understanding reader as you._

27hoho18 chapter 6. Mar 19: Good chapter can't wait ~ _Well your wait has ended for now and I am glad you like the last chapter._

HaM3D chapter 6. Mar 19: will this story stay a NaMi or become a harem? not against harem but I like NaMi ~ _Though I can't fully answer your question as you might hope, I can say that if this does become a harem, the max number would be three girls._

aslan333 chapter 6. Mar 19: Great and funny chapter. I love how you are making Fairy Tail dissaband. ~ _Glad that have liked it so far and that my story is coming across as intended. It is nice to hear that my hummer in the story hasn't done improperly._

HaM3D chapter 6. Mar 19: good chapter wasn't expecting you to continue it but glad that you are wondering how the story goes ~ _Well I am glad that I have surprised you and hope that I can make it so that you won't regret seeing where I take this story._

25NaMi chapter 6. Mar 19: Great chapter love it! About the next story, you can decide yourself or you can make a pool on your profile and let your readers decide! And on your future stories please don't pair Mira with Laxus or Freed if Mira isn't with Natsu please pair her with some oc! NAMI FOREVER ~ _Glad you liked it and I appreciate your neutrality. As for Mira being paired with anyone other than Natsu or an OC, you needn't worry as those two options are the only ones that I can see fitting in with Mira's character._

D Samurai chapter 6. Mar 20: calling it now we're getting a Cana vs Mira battle! to be honest, the fact Natsu was the true guild master came out of nowhere but it's understandable and interesting. whatever comes from this new guild just make sure Gray gets utterly humiliated please XD! you're doing great and we love you for it! ~ _Ok, first off, anyone that doesn't like spoilers NEEDS to skip this review response as this is a spoiler that I just can't hold in. You need not worry about me making sure Gray gets utterly humiliated as far more drastic things will be happening to him. I know, not much of a spoiler per say but if you have read my profile, I am sure you'll figure out why I side this is a spoiler. As for Natsu being the true guild master, to put it simply. He wasn't, The Dragneels have served as Guardians of Fairy Tail. As such, Mavis gave them the authority to end Fairy Tail if needed as it was stated in the previous chapter. As for what you have called, I can't say yes and I can't say no to it either._

EverythingAnimefan1994 chapter 6. Mar 21: I have a quick question, is there going to be any laxus x Lucy in this story because that would be awesome I am sorry I can't help myself XD. ~ _Honestly, I can't say. I don't really like Lucy as a character. Sure, she had had her moments that have impressed me but those were few and far in-between. However, I have read some fanfiction that had Laxus and Lucy as a couple had had to say that I liked them. Hell, I even have a story on my old account where it's in the description that there will be a Laxus and Lucy pairing. So it is within the realm of possibility at this point but I will need to think about it at a later time in the storyline as there are several things to happen before I would even be getting to that._

KawaiiNoNatsu chapter 6 . 8h ago: Update soon! ~ _No need to panic, I have said previously that I will be attempting to update weekly and weekly for me includes the weekends. Though, I MIGHT end up adding a second chapter a week every now and then. However, that is very big might._

 _Next, I would like to remind you to please review after you have read the story. Now on with the chapter_

 **Chapter 7**

As Natsu struggled to come up with an answer for his currently very angered mate, he was soon cut off by the yell of a familiar voice.

"WAIT, WAIT FOR ME!" the voice called as the small figure of one Levy Mcgarden came into view with her appearing to be caring a book bag that dwarfed her size three times over.

"What is it, Levy?" Evergreen asked with a tone of extreme suspicion as Levy finally caught up and had her hands on her knees with her struggling to regain her breath.

"I want to come with you guys, I would have been here sooner but it was hard for me to lose Jet and Droy," the blue-haired girl explained. Earning a nod of sympathy from the others as they knew just how extreme the two male's fanboy tendencies could get when it came to the bookworm.

"Then welcome aboard bookworm," Laxus said as a grin formed on his face for the first time in years. To say losing his dad had been a blow to him would have been an exaggeration couldn't have been truer as the only reason why he had become so distant and pissed with the guild was due to him getting pissed at them for how they would treat Natsu. Something that came to him instinctively thanks to Natsu being the Alpha Dragon Slayer between them.

Sure, he could be rather cold, even before he began to close himself off, but that was just how he was. However, he wasn't a dick. So, with the brunt of his aggression removed, Laxus felt that he could start to be himself again. Though he still preferred to retain his rather extensive boundaries of personal space that very few could worm their way into.

"I'm still waiting for my answer Tusu-kun," Mira whispered in her mates hear, using the same sickly sweet tone that she had before as she had her arms wrapped around Natsu's neck. Succeeding in rapidly dragging Natsu's attention right back to the woman in his arms as a shiver of terror ran down his spine. Nope, Natsu wasn't so whipped that even whipped men had more backbone then him, not at all and anyone to say so was obviously lying through their teeth.

"*Gulp* Um, well that's because right after Lisanna's death, Cana and I broke into the guild a few times after everyone else had left and had some drinking contests. During one of them, my magic had failed to keep me sober and the next thing I remember was waking up at home." Natsu said with a nervous sweat drenching his back.

Yet Natsu's nerves were soon soothed by his mate when she gently pulled Natsu's face towards her own as she had their lips meet in a gentle kiss. Upon breaking the kiss, Mira gently closed her eyes as she nuzzled her head into the crook of Natsu's neck, right where Natsu's Mating Mark was.

"As long as you remember who you belong to," Mira said in a loving bliss that both made Natsu's heart long for her and terrified him at the same time. Yes, Igneel had warned him of how possessive mates could be of each other, especially when expecting a child, and Natsu had thought he had come to know this fact. However, Natsu was rapidly finding out that there was a drastic difference between simply knowing and experiencing a mates possessive nature. As it was during him experiencing it first hand that he realized that he had drastically underestimated that nature as well as having not anticipated Mira's own possessive nature being amplified by the mating to the extent that she was now just as possessive of what she viewed as her's as that of a Dragoness' nature would be.

"Well, let's head out. We have a long trip ahead of us to get to the town that I know will be perfect for us to set up a guild in." Natsu informed the others as they began walking, with him being completely oblivious to the fact that Mira's and Cana's eyes were locked on each other's in equally heated glares.

Levy had been tempted to ask why they weren't taking a train but then decided to keep her mouth shit upon seeing no one else objecting to it and remembering the fact of Natsu's severe dislike of mechanical transportation. Though the thought of what Mira would do to her for making her love suffer was more than enough motivation to keep her trap closed all on its own.

 **With Igneel**

"I should be going," Igneel said to the others as they each had taken to leaning back against a tree after having finished a rather lengthy debate, with the exception of Grandeeney as she was laying on Igneel, loving the scalding heat that his body naturally put off as it warmed her naturally cool skin. Which, wasn't an uncommon trait among both Sky Dragons or Fire Dragons as each had been known to have their body temperature reflect that of their most common environments.

"Must you go?" Grandeeney asked in a tone that made her sound as though she hoped he would say now but knew he wouldn't. Or more precisely, that she knew that Igneel couldn't say that he would stay.

"I must prepare Natsu and his Mate for what they shall face. They are the future of the dragon race and I fear that dragons, as we have been known, will never return to how it was four hundred years ago. I fear that we will be the last of the reptilian dragons from the fables of old. Yet I fear most that our hatchlings will not have the necessary strength to battle what is to come and that we will not be there to ensure their safety" Igneel said with a worried tone and a grim look by the other males of the group who had also feared such things.

"I know," Grandeeney said as her tone and expression matched that of Igneel, "I too have feared such things. However, if we fail to trust them enough to even let them out of our sight? Then how can we ever let them even stand on their own two feet? Our children are far stronger than we often give them credit for and in the areas that they are lacking, their mates are not. Just as it is for all dragons and their mates, they complete one another. As is seen to by our instinctual failsafe so that we won't be able to be taken advantage of and will always be loyal to those whom we are mated with. What more could there be to put our fears to rest?" Grandeeney asked as her tone rapidly became more confident and the worry vanished from her face as one could visibly see the same happen with the others of the group.

"Tsk, why the hell do you to have to make it a habit to have good points all the time?" Metalicana said in annoyance as he wished that just once he could ignore them because they didn't have some sort of argument ending point tucked away. Though the few times that, that had happened they had both pulled out the fact that the others were to do as they ordered due to them both being royals among the dragon race. Then to add insult to injury, after the situation had passed one could see that they had been right to follow the actions that they had. Which, really pissed Metalicana off as he really didn't like how perfect the two always seemed to be.

"Don't start that with me Metalicana. You know perfectly well that Grandeeney and I aren't perfect. We have made calls that neither of us ever wanted to make. We only seem to always know how to end things in our favor as we have learned from our prior mistakes and are determined to never let them repeat themselves." Igneel warned in a slightly aggravated tone as he cut right to the heart of the matter due to him not being in the mood to beat around the bush with his longtime rival despite the fact that Metalicana wasn't a royal himself.

Upon hearing Igneel, Metalicana locked eyes with the Dragon King as the two had a small glaring match that had the others on edge. As despite Metalicana not being a royal dragon himself, he had still worked extremely hard to bridge the gap in power between himself and that of the royals of the dragon race. A gap that was formed for each dragon from the moment they hatched due to royal dragons being known to be inherently stronger than that of the nonroyal dragons.

So when Matalicana broke from the glare as he grumbled under his breath, relief flooded through the others. As they no longer had to fear a bloodbath breaking out between the two diagnostic legends.

"Now that, that has been settled," Igneel said as he stood up with Grandeeney reluctantly allowing herself to slide off or her love and into the position of resting against the tree that Igneel had been. "It's time that I return to truly begin to train Natsu in his true magic and his mate for the role that has now be trusted upon her," Igneel stated due to him knowing that despite his hatching not showing the humans outside of his circle of trust just how sharp his mind could be, that Natsu was still lacking the shrewd intellect that would be needed for a Dragon King apart from when they were in battle. Which, had led Igneel to realize early on that his son's mate would have to bear the burden of leadership when the newest generation of the dragon race wasn't finding themselves in the mitts of a crisis. Thus why he was so pleased with the fact that it seemed as though Mira was indeed a very bright woman. He was also glad to see that Mira seemed to have a very subtle aura of a natural born leader radiating around her. Though he was rather unsettled by the fact that, that aura seemed to be dampened by something.

So, without further delay, Igneel moved out into the middle of the clearing before his form was overcome by a massive pillar of swirling flames. Then, the flames blasted outward as they rapidly dissipated to reveal Igneel in his dragnotic form once more. Igneel's body was mostly covered with dark, red scales. His chest, stomach, the underside of his long tail, the underside of his arms, and the webbing of his wings were all scaleless beige in color hide. Igneel's dragnotic form also held the same noticeable scars on his stomach and neck. As well as the largest one, which is X-shaped, and was located near the center of his body. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. Igneel's diagnostic form had a triangular head with horns at the back of his head, a singular horn at the end of his snout and in the center of his chin. His eyes remained the same rounded shape with yellow sclera and reptilian slitted pupils. Igneel also retained his very sharp teeth, and his sharpened nails had become long, sharp, red claws. Igneel's diagnostic form also had large bony wings resemble a bat's, with spiked tips. Additionally, Igneel's dragnostic form has four legs despite him not only being able to shift between walking on either two or all of his limbs but also his preferring to remain standing walk solely on his hind limbs.

Igneel then unleashed a mighty roar as he launched himself into the air and began his journey back to Magnolia. All the while, missing the fact of Grandeeney developing a light blush across her cheeks as he revealed his dragnotic form before her blush darkened by multiple shades as he released his powerful roar.

When Igneel had returned to Magnolia, he noticed the foul smell surrounding the Fairy Tail guild. Informing him that Natsu had abandoned the guild to their fates due to both the smell of Natsu's sent moving away from the guild and the pheromones that Natsu had released to mark the guild.

Thus, knowing that his son was moving on, Igneel rapidly made his way in his child's direction, due to him having already excepted Mira as his own. However, Igneel found the fact that Natsu had abandoned the guild that the Dragneels had been so loyal to, to be extremely distressing and worrying. Which, caused him to move as quickly as he could to reach Natsu due to him fearing what the repercussions of the guild's actions may be to his son.

As the Fire Dragon King closed the gap between him and his children, he let loose a mighty roar that had everyone but Mira and Natsu dropping into a fighting stance, yet Mira only didn't brace herself for an attack because she was Natsu's face light up. Though Mira also noted that she could feel the deep-seated anger that Natsu was counseling as though it was her own. Which, was something that made Mira worry about Natsu as well and wonder why she could even feel her love's anger as though it was her own. As Mira was pulled into her own thoughts, everyone but Natsu and Mira herself began bracing themselves for the fight of their lives due to the feeling of power that was attached to that roar. Or that was until Igneel finally came into view and his form began to shift as he closed the last of the gap before he landed right in front of the group.

"Natsu, why have you abandoned the Guild that we Dragneels had sworn to Mavis that we would protect and guide? What could they have done to warrant such action be taken against them?" Igneel demanded to know with a serious tone, only to receive a hard glare from Natsu. "I was not asking as your father, this is an order from the King of all Fire Dragons, an order form your King," Igneel growled out was a tone of dominance and aggression as he wasn't liking the glare his son was currently him due to him being fearful of what might be the cause of his hatchling's anger. However, he was more fearful of the consequences that would result from his child's anger.

"Why, why didn't you tell me, Why Did You Hide My Heritage From Me, Why Did You Hide That YOU WERE **MY FATHER**?" Natsu raged as his body was engulfed in a pillar of raging fire that forced those surrounding Natsu to quickly move away from Natsu lest they were turned to ash. Though as the others had to leap away with a fearful look in their eyes, Mirajane's eyes were wide with shock and awe as she hadn't ever seen such a look of bloodlust on the face of her love. Mira was also stunned by the sheer level of power that the current Prince of all fire dragons was currently exuding, as it had been several years since she had sensed the pink haired Pyro put out any power that was even close to the level that he currently was. Yet her state of aw stemmed from the fact that her despite her newly acquired resistance to the damage effects of flames, that she still remained unharmed from flames that radiated such heat as she noted the area around the outside pillar of the flames currently surrounding both herself and Natsu was rapidly turning into a molten magma.

"*Sigh* I should have known that this would happen when I told your Mate the truth. Though it looks as though the mating is still solidifying itself if that is all you learned" Igneel spoke in a defeated tone that seemingly only pissed Natsu off more.

"I would also like to know why I can physically feel what Natsu feels. I mean yes, I may have always been able to guess how he was feeling but I only ever had hunches before." Mira stated as she moved out of Natsu's arms but remained in contact with him by holding his hand as she knew that she was the only thing keeping Natsu from attacking before Igneel could answer.

"Before I can answer either of you, I need you to answer one question for me. Do you see those here now as members of your nest?" Igneel asked in a serious tone, only getting a slight nod for Natsu. "Then we all should sit down, my explanation will take some time as it will only raise more questions that will have to be answered for you to fully understand," Igneel said as everyone sat down with Mira forcing Natsu to lay down with his head in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair due to having an instinctual feeling that she would need to keep Natsu calm if they were to get the answers they sought.

 **That's it for now, please remember to review.**


	8. Answers, more questions, & first blood

_Ok, ok, first off I want to apologize to ALL of my readers for having not added a chapter last week. Though in my defense I had stated that I would "_ _more than likely only be updating once a week". Which, is to say that I would try to ensure that there was an update per week but there may be times that I cant make it. Anyway, the reasoning for there being no chapter update last week is simple, I was torn on how to go about the chapter. On one hand, I could take one rout that would have had me putting this chapter up at the end of this week if not later, while on the other hand, I could have gone with an option that would result in me having had the chapter up on time. However, neither of those have happened and we now find ourselves here. So without further delay, one with the responses for the reviews of the last chapter._

EverythingAnimefan1994 chapter 7. Mar 28: Yeah I agree with you, I never liked Lucy at first but then when I saw laxus he was my favorite character out of the whole series he's badass plus I was little curious. ~ _to be honest, I'm not sure how to respond to this review._

aslan333 chapter 7. Mar 28: Great chapter.~ _Glad you liked it._

25NaMi chapter 7. Mar 28: Good chapter love it and please write more NaMi stories in the near future!~ _Happy to hear this, also, I have I feeling that you are really going to get a kick out of this chapter. As for the other stories, I can't say how long that will be before I put out another storyline._

D Samurai chapter 7. Mar 28: Daddy Igneel got all the answers! are we getting a dragon guild? oooooh, that'd be dope! also, ignore the guest comments especially if they're not bold enough to use a real name~ _Well, sorry to say this but those answers will have to wait for a bit longer as this chapter actually makes more questions than it does answers. Which, is a bit ironic given that I had originally intended for this chapter to be a question answering chapter. As for the Dragon Guild, you'll just have to wait and see. Mmoooowahaha, I love holding all of the answers_

ChaoticEND chapter 7. Mar 28: Damn, nice twist having Igneel as Natsu's birth father and since Igneel is a dragon will Natsu get a dragon form, I hope he does. Also, keep up the fantastic work.~ _Hum, how to go about this? Well first off, I am glad you like the twit. Secondly, I can say that Natsu will be able to have a transformation. As to whether or not that will be a full dragon form or not, I still don't know._

Guest chapter 7. Apr 6: Moore! I need more tragic Mira x Natsu! Please!~ _Ask and you shall receive, here is a taste of the next chapter's_ tragic Mira x Natsu drama.

midnightscar17 chapter 7. Apr 6: Is Natsu also end in this?~ AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGGGGG _, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO ASK_ THAT _QUESTION?! I SOOOO WANT TO TELL YOU BUT IT WOULD GIVE TO MUCH AWAY!_

soundwave7788 chapter 7. 10h ago: GOOD Story~ _I hope to continue to please._

 _Now, on with the chapter and do remember to review._

 **Chapter 8**

"Tell me Natsu, what do you remember about our time together?" Igneel asked as Mira found herself slowly tracing a circle on the Mating Mark that was on Natsu's neck that she idly noticed had changed like her own mark had.

The Mating Mark on Natsu's neck now showed herself still in what Mira perceived to be a she-devil form that she didn't recognize. A form that consisted of her wearing a strapless one-piece suit that greatly resembled a bathing suit. The suit was a dark neon purple for the top half of her torso and the bottom half consisted of a red flame design. The suit had a cut large oval cut in the front of it with the cut running from just under her bust to just above her hip line. The back of the suit was solid until just under her shoulder blades where it ended. In turn, exposing most of her torso, a large amount of cleavage, and her entire upper back too. She had thigh-high stocks that revealed her heels and toes. On her arms, It looked as though someone has cut the sleeves off of a kimono and tied them to her arms with them running from halfway up her biceps to her wrist. The sleeves also held the same design as that of the bathing suit-like part of her outfit. Yet where Mira had been previously holding a crimson red dragon in her arms, she now held a massive egg that had been swaddled in a pink blanket as the dragon she had previously been holding was now laying at her feet as Mira herself was seemingly seated on a massive throne.

However, it was the Mating Mark that was held by her own body that had changed the most out of the two marks. No longer did the Mating Mark on Mira's leg depict her laying against that of a massive dragon. Instead, she could now be seen leaning against a dragon-like Natsu who still was maintaining Mira's decency for her. As both Mira and Natsu lacked any clothing. Yet due to the way the Mira was leaning against Natsu, her body prevented anything from showing that shouldn't be. Just as Natsu had done for Mira as he had taken his crimson framed dragon wings and wrapped them around Mira's torso. Causing the tan webbing of the wings to barely even let the outline of Mira's upper frame show as the wings wrapped in such a way as to make them function like that of a shirt for Mira. Natsu had also wrapped his tail crimson tail around Mira's hips to prevent one from seeing her private area. Though the most attention-drawing change was that one could easily see that behind Natsu's wings, both Mira and Natsu were holding a massive egg like one would when a woman was close to the end of her pregnancy. As Natsu supported the bottom of the egg with both hands and Mira had her hands in the center of the egg.

Yet as Mira took in the changes to her own Mating Mark as well as Natsu's, she couldn't help but gain a blush at how… feral… the dragon-like Natsu appeared to be. As his hair had become straw-like in appearance and reached his shoulders, his forearms to his hands had become blood red in color and had doubled in size as his hands became claw-like. Natsu's shins and feet had followed the same new appearance as that of his forearms and hands. Natsu's entire abdominal was covered in blood red scales that also covered his neck and the top of his shoulders. However, the red scales didn't end there. No, they also covered his jawline in the same manner that a beard would and the side of his face up to his temples before slightly spilling over onto the edges of his forehead. The tail that Natsu had, had the top half covered with red scales and a line of spikes. Whereas the underside of the tail was that of a tan hide that looked to be smooth to the touch, much like the webbing of Natsu's massive and crimson framed wings. Not only that but Natsu's canines had visibly grown and his teeth had become much like that of Igneel's own. Lastly, Mira noticed that Natsu's eyes had been changed to hold the same dragnotic appearance as they had on the night that they had claimed one another as mates.

"I see that you've finally noticed," Igneel said as Mira's attention was pulled away from Natsu. Yet before Mira could ask what the change meant, Igneel continued to speak. "To answer your question Natsu, can you honestly tell me that you would have bel…" was all Igneel could ask before Natsu cut him off.

"Stop making excuses," Natsu said as he rose to his feet despite Mira attempting to prevent him from doing so with Igneel following Natsu's lead and standing as well. Though unlike Natsu, Igneel's face wasn't overshadowed by his hair. "For as long as I can remember, I could always tell that you were hiding things from me. I could sense the hesitation in your voice whenever I would ask you about my parents." Natsu said as the small flames, that Mira had managed to sooth Natsu into reducing the once raging pillar of flames too, were beginning to rapidly grow and cover Natsu's body once again. However, this didn't last long due to Natsu feeling two slender arms wrap around his waist and the side of someone's head laying on his back.

"Calm down Natsu," Mira said in a serious but loving tone as she tightened her hold on her loves frame. "I know how badly you want answers and how much they mean to you but letting your anger flare won't help right now. So please, calm down… for me" Mira said as she pulled out one of the deadliest tools that a woman had over the men that love them, a guilt trip.

Upon hearing those two little words, Natsu's anger was all but obliterated by the bombardment of guilt he was already feeling for not instantly conceding to what Mira was requesting of him. Yet that wasn't the only thing happened as Natsu felt a bombardment of guilt, the flames that had been erupting from his body, were instantly extinguished.

"See, was that so hard," Mira said in a joyful and loving tone that had the others smiling as she turned Natsu and gave him a quick kiss.

However, no sooner had the kiss ended and Mira had let go of Natsu than she approached Igneel. Once she had reached Igneel, Mira delivered a powerful and vicious kick to Igneel's balls as a menacing aura wrapped around her form. To make matters worse for the Dragon King, Mira also slugged the man square in his face as he reflectively went to bend forward and hold his now throbbing balls. Causing Igneel to fall back into the ground, where Mirajane immediately slammed her high heel wearing foot down on the morphed dragon's manhood before Mira began painfully pressing her foot down, grinding the heel of her shoe into one testicle and the tip of her shoe into the other testicle as she did so.

"I warned you what I would do if your hurt my Tsu again Igneel," Mira spoke in far too sweet of a tone and cheerful expression as a shiver of fear coursed through the others present with them each making mental notes to never cross Natsu for fear of what Mira might do to them. As even without magic, Mira was a truly terrifying woman to piss off due to her having a seemingly limitless reservoir of ways to make others suffer within her deceptively sweet mind. Yet the guys of the group were also feeling a good deal of pity for Natsu, as they didn't dare to even imagine what Mira was going to do to Natsu during their first fight as a couple.

"Now I expect you to give MY Tsu-kun, HONEST, answers to his questions," Mira commanded, all traces of kindness and humanity having left her. "Have I made myself clear enough for you Otōsan?" Mira questioned with Igneel only being able to rapidly nod his head. Having received her answer, Mira leaned down to whisper in Igneel's ear. " _Good, because if you fail to do so, I will remove everything that makes you a man, and cram it down your throat. Oh, and I do mean EVERYTHING._ " Mira whispered as she added more pressure with her foot to drive her point home, making Igneel's eyes bulge.

Mira then released Igneel as she made her way back to Natsu, who wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her with her resing the back of her head in the crook of Natsu's neck and shoulder.

Once Igneel had recovered from Mira's swift and brutal attack, he sat back up and quickly noted not only how approving Grandeeney would be of the future queen of all Fire Dragons, that Mirajane had made it abundantly clear that she was a force to be feared by all, and that she was even more terrifying than his first mate had ever been.

"I was afraid, you viewed me as larger than life. You were in such awe of me, that I feared that if I showed you just how I could be your father and told you that I was, that you would denounce me just as your brother had." Igneel explained

"Why do you keep doing that, you keep avoiding the name of Natsu's brother," Evergreen noted, with everyone else quickly coming to an agreement with the young bespectacled woman.

"That, I won't answer no matter what, as none of you are ready to know just WHO that man is. Not even you Natsu." Igneel started with such authority that even Laxus was having trouble arguing against it, and normally the only time that happened was when Natsu had FORCED him to do as he was told. An event that still left laxus a little bitter as he didn't really give a shit about what anyone was trying to force him into doing, something that had allowed Natsu and him to secretly become very close friends due to Natsu usually approaching Laxus as an equal despite them not being so.

"That's fine for now, we need to get moving as it is. Answers can wait for a little longer." Natsu ordered in equal authority as his father, making Mira frown slightly as she knew just how important these answers were to not only herself but her love as well.

Yet still, if Natsu was willing to wait on the answers when he had been looking to have them answered for years, then she could wait as well, Or that had been Mira's mindset until there was a sudden explosion in the center of the small group. To make matters even more alarming, it was no sooner than the explosion had occurred than Natsu and Mira were ripped away from one another by gauntlet clad hands.

When the smoke cleared, everyone could see Natsu and Mira were separated by Gray and Erza.

" **Ice-Make: Draining sphere prison** " Gray yelled as a perfect sphere of Ice encased around Erza, Mira, Natsu, and himself. Succeeding in cutting them off from the others.

"Damn weaklings," Laxus growled with lightning arcing off of his body as he moved to blast the ice sphere to Kingdom Come.

"Make another move Knight and I'll make you regret the day you were born," Igneel said as his gaze never left the sphere.

"Why the hell shouldn't I, those two pieces of shit are doing who knows what to M…" Laxus snapped until an invisible pressure slammed him into the ground.

"Do not attempt to lie to me," Igneel said as he tore his gaze from the sphere and looked at the Lightning Mage with him losing his attempt to keep his eyebrows from slamming together. "I know full well that you wish to harm my hatchling, I know that you despised him from the moment that he claimed Mira as his mate. I also know that you have only followed Natsu as long as you have so you could find the best time to strike him down and take Mira from him. It was bad enough that he was fond-over by Lisanna before she died, the one you truly wanted, but then he had to go and take Mira for his own as well." Igneel stated as Laxus growled at the Fire Dragon King and started to force himself to his feet once more. Or that was until allowed for the full weight of his Magical Pressure to slam into the youngest Dreyar. "Stay down Knight," Igneel commanded upon seeing Laxus still fighting.

"Why do you keep calling Laxus a " _Knight"_?" Gildarts asked with a firm gaze on Igneel despite his intimidating aura that he was currently releasing.

"Tell me, what do you know of Dragon Slayer Magic?" Igneel demanded.

"Well, it's a Lost Magic and…" Leve said as she prepared to give the textbook answer to the question.

"And yet you Humans, in your ignorance, believe you had the right to cram a Dragon Slayer Lacrima into your bodies and dem yourselves second-generation Dragon Slayers." Igneel harshly snapped, causing the small woman to step back. Igneel sighed, "this is why so many dragons prefer to live away from humans, regardless of if the were on the Human's side or not," Igneel said as the group all nervously scratched the backs of their necks. "The point of the matter is this, in the entire history of the dragon race, there had only ever been one Dragon Slayer. The very Human that who created it, though that was before her creation turned her into the very thing that she had designed the magic to enable her to kill." Igneel informed the group before he seemingly lost touch with the world around him.

' _That tidbit should keep them stated for a bit. Now how to handle this, that damn icicle, I never thought that I'd have to deal with_ this _damnable spell again.'_ Igneel thought as his scowl deepened.

 **Inside of the sphere**

"GRAY, YOU BASTARD, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MIRAJANE! IT'S ME YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH, SO LET MIRA GO AND FIGHT ME, YOU GUTLESS COWARD!" Natsu raged

"Quiet demon," Gray bellowed as he sent his fist into the gut Natsu who currently forced into a spread eagle position and his arms and legs encased in ice.

"Gray, you swore that Natsu was mine" Erza warned with a sword at his neck.

 **That's it for this time, please review, it means a lot when my readers do.**


	9. World's bloodiest monster, Road to ctrl

_Hello everyone,_ M.D. Knight _here with yet another chapter. Now, before we begin, I want to ask for your opinion on a mater that I have been considering. You see, I have read a lot of Fanfic on here, and am considering opening up a Youtube channel that would discuss them as I give my opinion on them. I would also like to know if any of my readers have a problem with it as I will more than likely be going over stories that one of you have published as I do check out the profiles of those that fallow me and see if they have any interesting stories. So please let me know via Pivitmesaging or by giving me your answer when you leave a review._

 _The next announcement that I have is that I have posted a Poll on my profile. The Poll will decide what story I transfer over and finish next, you will have until I complete this storyline to cast your vote. To cast a vote, just click on my pen-name. That will take you to my profile where you will see the poll question and a "vote now" option that will have the appearance of an address link. Click it and then click the dot that corresponds to the story you want to be transferred next. To cement your chose, scroll to the bottom of the poll and click the vote button. Now on with the review response for the previous chapter._

ReaperStride chapter 8 . Apr 9: Well shit. Now I have many more questions after that little tidbit with Laxus. In any case, well done and I look forward to the next chapter. Until next time. ~ _I am pleased to see that I have succeeded in my task of making my audience wonder. Though I do ask that you ask you questions as having to come up with answers to them helps me develop the storyline more when I hit a bit of writer's block._

25NaMi chapter 8 . Apr 9: Good chapter!~ _glad you liked it._

HaM3D chapter 8 . Apr 10: didn't think you would make laxus against them, poor Igneel that got to hurt, wonder if Zeref is still Natsu'sbrotherr in this story? cant wait for the next update keep up the good work~ _Ho said I was having Laxus turn on them, maybe I have, Maybe I haven't. One thing you must keep in mind when reading my stories is that I will purposely throw things into the mix to make my readers THINK I am going with one direction only to go in a different one or the complete opposite of that direction. I also agree with your assessment of Igneels pain. As for Zeref still being Natsu'sbrotherr in this story, let's just say I have a bit of a twist on that, that I highly_ doubt _any of you will see coming. Lastly, your wait is over._

D Samurai chapter 8 . Apr 10: IT'S HERO TIME! Wait does this mean it's a grayxerza ship or is it purely coincidental? what's up with laxus being a night? I NEED THEM ANSWERS like Caesar needed rock smash instead of bubbles(it's a JoJo joke if you don't get it). Full speed ahead on the feels train!~ _The answer to your first question will be answered in this chapter, will you be able to spot it, or will you miss it? I can't wait to find out. As for your second question, the answer is a bit complex and needs to remain a mystery. So I can't tell you it right now. Sadly, I didn't understand your joke as I don't watch or read JoJo._

sykartracer chapter 8 . Apr 10: Oh boy, Erza and Gray are attacking Natsu (and maybe Mira). I hope Erza doesn't try to express her love to Natsu by force...Let's see what happens next...~ _The only answer that I feel can adequately answer your review is, Evil grin._

aslan333 chapter 8 . Apr 1o: Great chapter. Can't wait to see how Grey and Erza gets handled.~ _Well your about to find out. So I hope you enjoy_

EverythingAnimefan1994 chapter 8 . Apr 10: I am sorry :(~ no need to be sorry if anyone should be sorry, It should be me as I couldn't figure out how to answer you.

soundwave7788 chapter 8 . Apr 10: Good chapter~ _glad to hear it._

ultimatewarrior996 chapter 8 . Apr 13: just read this story, I'm intrigued and can't wait for more~ _I am pleased to hear it. I hope you will remain so as the story progresses._

 _Now, Oon with the chapter and please remember to review._

 **Chapter 9**

"Gray, you swore that Natsu was mine," Erza warned as she held a sword's tip at his neck and held a crazed look in her eyes.

Knowing that he was outclassed, Gray bit back a growl before attempting to placate the crazed redhead that Mira and Natsu had so graciously broken to such an extent that she had become putty in his hands. Honestly, Gray hadn't thought the mighty Titania of Fairy Tail would fall for his manipulation. Hell, he had fully anticipated that she would beat him within an inch of his life when he began his attempt. Yet she hadn't, she fell for it hook line and sinker, she had become nothing more than a soulless puppet for his manipulation, a puppet that he now held within the palm of his hand. With the only danger being that he now had to maintain his control over the newly psychopathic S class woman with choice wording.

However, what Gray was unaware of was the fact that Erza was hardly new to the psychopathic life. In fact, she had already been plunged into the heart of it at a very young age. Thus, when she had joined the guild, Makarov had been quick to see the damaging side effects of what she had been exposed to and immediately moved to help her. Sadly, the old man had been unable to whole help Erza recover from her exposure and it had led her to develop the very bad side effect that Makarov, the other guild masters, and the Magic Council would term Emotionally Dependent Yandere Syndrome. Which, as the title suggests, is basically when one needs the object of their obsession to remain completely within their control or extremely close to it for them to remain emotionally stable. Though, from what they could tell, the condition only lasted as long as the sufferer refused to fully move on from the event or events that triggered the mental disorder.

"Sorry Erza, I lost my head for a moment. I trust you can keep this monster in line, once you've liberated it from the clutches of this bitch," Gray said as he skillfully weaseled his way out of danger by redirecting Erza's insanity induced rage at Mira.

"No need to worry about that," Erza stated as she turned her attention to the Princess of all Fire Dragons and mate to one Natsu Dragneel. "I'll make sure to keep him on a short leash. After all, she doesn't stand a chance against me in a challenge of Mateship," Erza said only for Mira's eyes to become overshadowed

"He, hehe, HAAAAAAAAA" Came Mira's laugh as she grabbed her sides in pain, making Erza glare at the said woman.

"What's so funny, bitch" Erza snapped.

"The fact that you think you have any right to give that challenge," Mira said with a venomous tone as she used her arms to push herself off of the ground. "You have to be one of Natsu's mates before you could challenge me for the title of his mate rather than one of his mistresses and even then, Natsu would only take you as his mistress if I permitted it." Mira continued as she stood up. "Plus, that challenge can only be declared until a Dragon King or Queen's beta has been impregnated." Mira finished as she placed her hands on her stomach with a triumphant smile adorning her face.

Sadly, Mira's triumph was quickly cut short by ice chains that wrapped around her wrist, ankles, and neck before the violently pulled her against the side of the sphere.

"Then all she need do is remove your pregnancy from you," Gray said with a sinister smirk and Mira's expression turned to that of horror as she futilely fought to get her arms to cover her stomach.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING GRAY, LEAVE MIRA ALONE! IT'S ME YOU WANT, SO LEAVE MIRA OUT OF THIS!" Natsu yelled in a panic.

"But she has everything to do with this has everything to do with her, as hurting her brings you pain" Gray chuckled out as Natsu growled with flames flickering to life around him only to be sucked into the ice before it began to enclose around the dragon prince more as well as that of his mate. Upon releasing this, Mira's and Natsu's eyes met for a brief instant. However, that brief instant was all the time Erza need to thrust her sword directly into Mira's abdomen.

"MIRA!" Natsu yelled before his eyes turned into perfectly white orbs followed by his her dripping like a stone.

No sooner was Natsu's head hanging freely, than the inside of the sphere turned blood red and began to rapidly close in on everyone due to the mass amounts of Fire Magic that Gray's spell was absorbing from the young pyro.

" **Draining sphere prison: Release,** " Gray called out just as the sphere was about to engulf both Erza and himself.

 **Moments earlier on the outside of the sphere**

"Why don't you tell us why you don't want us to free Natsu and Mira," Levy asked as she forced the Fire Dragon King from his thoughts.

"Hum, what was that," Igneel asked as the others were forced to prevent themselves from showing their anger due to them knowing that it would get them nowhere with the Dragon king if their experiences with Natsu was anything to go off of.

"She asked why don't you want us to free Natsu and Mira, what aren't you telling us" Freed all but growled as he was getting pissed about all of the seemingly limitless amount of secrets that were surrounding the Dragneel family and how they didn't seem to be willing to part with any of them.

"This isn't the first time I've seen this spell. In fact, I've been on the receiving end of this spell before. It drains the raw magic of the prisoners to strengthen itself against outside attacks and if the prisoners use magic, the sphere will do the same to the magic they use with the added benefit of decreasing the room that the prisoners have until they suffocate or get crushed. Which, means that only the caster can safely release the spell. As should one break the prison, they would kill the prisoners by the prison instantly sucking them dry of Magic." Igneel explained as a tension settled in the air.

"So there's really nothing we can do?" Cana asked as Igneel shook his head

However, that tension didn't last long as they all quickly noticed the sphere rapidly turning blood red in color. Yet before any of them could do anything, the sphere exploded with a torrent of flames.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** " Was the beastly roar that was heard just before the flames instantly were pulled back to their point of origin.

Once all of the flames were gone, everyone but Igneel was in awe of what they saw. Or more accurately, WHO they saw and the changes they had undergone.

There, before everyone was a drastically different Natsu. His body had grown to make him be easily four times the height of your average adult and his frame made him look as though he had arms and legs that had an equal amount of muscles on them as the arms of a gorilla that was of equal height. The skin covering Natsu's forearms, hands, shins, and feet had turned into an all but impenetrable hide before they were covered in crimson red scales. His toes and fingers became talon like in appearance. On his thighs and biceps, appeared black flame tattoos. His hair had grown to his mid-back and was even more wild and untamed as it fell between the to massive dragon wings that were now extending from his shoulder blades. The wings themselves consisted of a scaled crimson frame and pitch black webbing. His teeth had become jagged as to massive horns jetted out of his temples. His right hor was a crimson red and his left horn was pitch black. The horns out of the sides of his head before they did a ninety-degree turn go straight, almost as though they were growing out straight out of his forehead. Natsu's eyes had become black with gold irises and crimson red slitted pupils. Natsu's ears had also become like elf ears and his torso was now littered with scars. The most prominent of which, was the one running over his right shoulder and up his neck to the side of his jaw. Natsu's new form had also granted him a tail that was covered with crimson scales on top that had black flame markings, whereas the bottom of his new tail was a scaleless black hide with crimson red flame makings. However, the very end of the tail appeared to take the shape of dual scorpion blades.

"N… No, not… t… that form" Igneel said before Natsu threw his head back and releasing a massive torrent of Crimson read flames as his hands were covered in black flames, that also covered the frame of his wings, caused Igneel to leap into action as he began to let his body shift back to that of his true form.

"What the hell, he wasn't supposed to be this strong. He shouldn't have been able to force me to release him, he's just a stupid demon." Gray said as his body trembled and his eyes bulged before he fell onto his butt with his hands bracing him.

"Come on," Erza said with a sliver of her sane mind shining through just enough for her to realize that she and Gray needed to get as far away as possible and her grabbing gray as she made her retreat.

" **Natsu!** " Igneel roared as he used the benefit of his body being several times Natsu's size to his advantage by tackling him away from the others. " **Wake up Natsu, this won't help! Your Mate Needs You Natsu!** " Igneel continued to boom, knowing full well as to what had triggered Natsu's impending rampage due to him having smelt Mira's blood the instant that the spell had been released. " **Don't let it take hold of you again,** " Igneel said as he went to slug Natsu in the face only to have his fist caught by one of Natsu's flaming hands. In turn, Making Igneel grunt due to the damage that the black fire was causing.

" **So we meet again, DRAGON KING** " Natsu screeched out in a vile voice with his other hand grabbed Igneel's throat as Natsu lunged forward to pin Igneel on the ground. " **Now let's finish our fight from so long ago, HEHEHEHEHEHE** " Natsu hist out before he ended in a maniacal cackle.

" **Release… My… Son… You… Monster** " Igneel wheezed out as his eye narrowed.

"Oh, and why would I want to do that when that little pest has been keeping me under such a tight lock and key for the past four hundred years that the world has moved on from the terror I had instilled in it. Before your brat took over, not a single being dared to even whisper my name. NOW I'VE BEEN REDUCED TO A FIGMENT OF EVERYONE'S IMAGINATION! ONLY FIT TO HAVE MY NAME USED IN STORIES AROUND CAMPFIRES. ALL BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR PEST OF A SON" The altered Natsu raged as he placed his other flame coated hand on Igneel's neck and began to crush the dragon king's windpipe. "NEVER AGAIN, THIS TIME I PURGE MYSELF OF THAT PEST AND WILL NEVER BE SEALED AWAY AGAIN! HAHAHAHA," Natsu yelled before he regressed into a state of crazed laughter.

"N… Natsu" Mira said weakly as the others attempted to stop her bleeding.

Not being able to take it anymore, the others watched on helplessly as Elfman slowly stood and began his approach towards the battling duo of Father and son.

As the last remaining Strauss family member to bear the family name, closed the gap with his arm being wrapped in a golden light. A clear sign of a takeover mage performing a transformation.

 **I know, I know. I suck for leaving you all on an even bigger cliffhanger than last time. But trust me, the Next chapter will be so worth it. Any, that's it for this time, please remember to review, vote and ask questions.**


	10. Fighting against the odds,& what's wrong

_Hello, my fellow readers and writers of Fanfiction,_ M.D. Knight _here once more with another chapter. Oh, wait, I already did an update this week, maybe I should just cancel this. Then again, I did say that there may be times where I update more than once a week. So what the heck._

 _Now before we get started, I have a bit of an announcement. First off, The current leading story for the poll is just holding on to its lead by one vote. second place in the poll is at a three-way tie, third is at a twelve-way tie. So if you haven't voted, go do it now, your vote could change what story I transfer over and complete next. Also, in regards to the Youtube channel idea that I have been playing around with in my head, I have finally decided to go through with it thanks to those that either let me know in their review or told me in a private message that they thought it would be a great Idea. Once I have my first vid put together, I'll let you all know the link to my channel. Anyway, let's get on to the Review response for the last chapter_

25NaMi chapter 9. 20h ago: This was a sad chapter I hope Mira and the baby will be alright!~ _I hope that it wasn't too sad of a chapter that you think poorly of it, I was struggling with the balance of progression and emotional ideas. So I hope I didn't mess it up too badly. as for wanting to know if Mira and the baby will be alright, I can only give you a vague answer to that in this chapter._

sykartracer chapter 9. 19h ago: "Emotionally Dependent Yandere Syndrome"? First time I've heard of that. Of course Gray is vengeful, Erza is insane, E.N.D. has arrived, Igneel is scared. Here we go...~ _Glad to see that my syndrome was as unique as i was hoping it would be. Also, provided I am understanding the tone of the rest of your review correctly, I am glad that I've been able to psych you out for this chapter and hope I don't disappoint you._

EverythingAnimefan1994 chapter 9. 18h ago: it's alright I just celebrate my birthday Saturday 14th :) ~ _Well I wish you a belated happy birthday and hope you continue to enjoy the story._

D Samurai chapter 9. 17h ago: holy shit that chapter was a fucking hurricane of emotion! yandere Erza? Mira transformation? THIS AIN'T ENOUGH WE NEED MORE FAM! but for real this is well drawn out and don't disappoint! I'm glad to see what happens next and if Erza gets wrecked or just slapped with a giant dragon shaft ~ _I am pleased to see you enjoying the story so much, you have no idea how much that means to me. Though I have a few questions for you, What do you mean by "FAM" and where did you see that Mira was transforming in the last chapter, I had it as Elfman doing a partial takeover. Also, I am fairly certain what you mean by "_ or just slapped with a giant dragon shaft" _but if you don't mind, I ask that you Pm me so I can confirm that as I don't like Misinterpreting things, always leads to bad things when I do. Beyond that, I hope this chapter lives Up to what You have come to expect and that you with continue to not only like my story, but review as well._

Xivitai chapter 9. 15h ago: I hope Natsu will kill those two. ~ _Sorry, but I am going to have to borrow a line from the history books of our leader in the USA. I can neither confirm or deny that Natsu will or will not kill Erza and Gray. Sorry, but the answer would give away to much and am still debating half of that answer as it is._

aslan333 chapter 9. 3h ago: Great chapter. That was E.N.D. wasn't it. I think the YouTube channel is a great idea. ~ _Firstly, I am glad you like the story so far and hope you continue to enjoy it, as of if that was E.N.D. or not, all I can say is that is a Very VERY close guess to what that was, And I say that because I am not following the traditional ruts for having "E.N.D." in the storyline, if you could even deem what I am Planing for E.N.D. as_ _E.N.D. Also, I thank you for being among those that have encouraged me to go through with the YouTube channel idea._

 _Now on with the chapter and please remember to Review and Vote._

 **Chapter 10**

No sooner had Elfman completed his partial takeover, **Beast Arm: Reptile** , than he was bolting into the father and son battle.

Upon reaching the pair, Elfman prepared an attack.

As Ethernano coated his transformed arm like a second skin, Elfman continued his charge. The instant that his arm was fully covered, Elfman straightened out his claw-like fingers and pulled back his arm before thrusting his arm straight out as hard as he could. " **Reptilian spear strike** " Elfman bellowed as the Ethernano seamless slipped off of his arm and was sent hurling into the backside of Natsu.

" **Oh, that tickled,** " Natsu said as his attention was pulled to Elfman. Leaving Igneel to cough and hack as he tried to regain his breath. " **Does the insect have a death wish, hum?** " Natsu asked as he eyed Elfman.

' _Ok, that didn't do anything to him, but at least I got what I wanted. His attention is on me now, TIME FOR ME TO BE A REAL MAN AND PAY BACK MY DEBT TO NATSU-ONIISAN. I'LL SAVE HIM LIKE HE SAVED ME BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT_ _ **REAL MEN DO**_ ' Elfman internally yelled.

" _ **WELL, WHO AM I TO KEEP AN INSECT FROM THE DEATH THE WANT? HAHAHAHA"**_ Natsu screamed in a crazed manner before he closed one of his flaming hands into a fist and brought it down on Elfman..

However, Elfman didn't simply stay put. Just as Natsu's fist was about to crush Elfman, he rolled his way to be just out of danger and placed himself in the perfect lunging position. No sooner had Natsu's fist struck the earth, than Elfman threw his body forward. Once Elfman managed to reach Natsu's forearm, he grabbed onto one of Natsu's scales and launched himself onto the top of Natsu's arm. Sadly, Natsu wasn't just going to sit tight and let Elfman do as he pleased.

Thus, Natsu rapidly raised his arm and flung Elfman high into the and away from his body.

" **Little pest, You forget your place. ALLOW ME TO REMIND YOU OF WHERE YOU BELONG!** " Natsu screeched as his other hand moved to swat Elfman out of the sky.

"FREED!" Elfman yelled as he pointed at Natsu's head.

Instantly remembering how Elfman had once been in a situation very similar to the one Natsu found himself in now. Freed was able to instantly figure out what it was that the white-haired man wanted. Which, caused Freed to move onto the same line of trajectory as Elfman. Once he had done so, Freed made a swing of his blade with runes instantly appearing on the ground along the line that freed had cut in. Upon reaching the line that Freed had cut, Elfman landed feet first on a wall of runes. Not waiting for gravity to kick in, Elfman blasted off the wall and straight for Natsu's head.

Yet the young takeover Mage saw from the moment that he had pushed off from the wall, that Natsu's still incoming hand was going to make his effort all for not. Or that was until a blast of white magic made the black flames that were just about to lick Elfman's skin, break apart and precisely aimed fireball blast Natus's hand back.

Turning his head, Elfman was shocked to see smoke rising from the maw of the downed Igneel and the outstretched hand of Gildarts. Both of whom had massive grins plastered on their faces. Sadly, the triumph was short lived as Elfman was swatted from the sky by Natsu's other hand.

" **Did you really think you would win, that I would let a Takeover mage carry out whatever harebrained scheme you had come up with? What, did you think I would just sit by and let you attempt to subjugate my soul? NO, I'M NOT THE FOOL THAT, THAT PRETENDER WAS! I KNOW WHEN TO STOMP OUT PEST BEFORE THEY TURN INT AND INFESTATION! NOW, DIE!** " The monsterized Natsu yelled as he slammed his foot down on Elfman.

Yet no sooner had Elfman been stepped on, than a bright golden glow encompassed Natsu's being. Quickly removing his foot, Natsu was shocked to see the ground under Elfman had been destroyed and that the said man was now holding onto him.

"I may not be able to control you, but I know how to tell the difference between two souls and I Know Just The Soul To Put You Back Where You Belong. NOW HURRY YOU BUTT UP AND TAKE BACK CONTROL NATSU, OR ARE YOU NOT A REAL MAN THAT SWORE TO NEVER LET MIRA-NEE CRY TEARS OF SORROW AGAIN!?" Elfman yelled as the monster grabbed its head.

 **Flashback**

The rain was pouring down in the Kingdom of Fiore, with the area getting hit the hardest being that of the city of Magnolia. Seemingly fitting given that the city had just received the news that Fairy Tail had just lost Lisanna Strauss, the one person how played the role of both the younger and older sister for just about every last resident of the city. To say that the residents of Magnolia had been endeared to the girl would have been the understatement of a generation. As there hadn't been a single member of the city of Magnolia who hadn't had their lives touched by her presence in some way or another.

However, this was especially true for her siblings and the resident pyro. As they had been the ones closest to her and were the most protective of her by far.

"Hey, did you hear? Lisanna died on her last job." A random resident how was currently huddling under a shops awning in an attempt to dry his soaked clothes with the others who had didn't have an umbrella for one reason or another. Never realizing that the only male Strauss was amits them as he began to eavesdrop on the conversation. Entente on pummeling the first person to say one bad thing about his little sister.

"Ya, I heard that Natsu hasn't left the spot where they took care of Happy before he hatched," Said a random woman.

"Oh man, do you think he'll be ok? I mean Fairy tail was constantly holding bets as to when the two would come out with news about them being or getting hitched. After all, the to had to at least be dating with how close they were, last I heard it was getting serious." The first man spoke up again only to have Elfman finally shove his way through.

As far as Elfman was concerned, he had heard enough and now he needed to find Natsu.

"HEY, what's your problem pall?" One of the huddled masses called out only to be hit in the shoulder by his wife.

"Shut up you idiot, that was Elfman, Lisanna's older brother," The woman spoke in an irate tone, though Elfman didn't hear it as he was more focused on finding Natsu.

 **With Natsu**

Natsu had spent the last five days making a grave maker for Lisanna on the very hill that still held the straw hut that he and Lisanna used to hatch Happy from his egg. Though the hut was only still intact as Natsu had secretly and painstakingly made sure to keep up with the repairs that the hut needed as time went on. A testament to how much Natsu hated change, something that he had never been good at handling.

As Natsu sat there on his knees, rain drenching him to his core and seemingly extinguishing his ever-raging fire, he struggled not to break down. Losing those close to him had always been difficult for the Dragon Slayer to handle, It was the same way for him when Igneel had left. Yet just like when Igneel vanished, Natsu didn't have the luxury of tending to his own wounds. He had to be strong, no one had been there to help him along when The Fire Dragon King left and now it was the same with Lisanna.

Sure, Natsu had the Guild, but he was the heart of Fairy Tail, he was the unbreakable spirit who simply took one hardship after another and laugh them off as he stood guard over the other members as they took their time to grieve and lick their wounds. Ready to defend them until they could defend themselves once more.

"Natsu, what's that" the pyro of Fairy Tail heard Elfman ask.

"Me keeping a promise," Natsu said blandly, as his voice seemed almost lifeless.

It was several minutes from that point on before Elfman could muster up the courage to continue speaking with Natsu. A fact that was due to the Strauss siblings always being able to read the man like an open book when the others didn't have the first clue of what was going through his head. For Lisanna, it had been because she had been in love with him and that love lead her to understand the reasoning behind his actions. For Mira, it had been due to her secret jealousy of her younger sister and even further guarded secret of her love for the fire-breather that had also lead her to see past his facade that he put up for everyone else. Though Mira's own scared past and facade had also helped her with that.

Then you had Elfman, a man that had secretly formed a brother-like bond with the proverbial ball of destruction that was Natsu Dragneel. A man that all but idolized Natsu due to Elfman seeing Natsu as a shining example of what a man should be. Of course, this was only after Elfman had come to understand Natsu's actions differently than the general populace of Fairy Tail, just as his sisters had before him.

"Natsu, I… I'm sorry, if I had only let you come with us then you would still have your love a…" Elfman said only to cut himself off when he watched Natsu stand up.

"You didn't take my love from me," Natsu said much to Elfman's shock and anger. "Yes, Lisanna and I were close, but that was all we were ever going to be. After all, dragons don't fall in love easily and once they have, they never move past that person. Not fully that is. Though it hardly matters to me, the woman I love would never want me and my inner dragon refuses to even begin to think about picking a mate for me. But even that would be pointless as it picking anyone but the one I love would end up with the internal conflict causing my magic to turn on me and kill me." Natsu said, much to the horror of Elfman.

"Who do you love" Elfman found himself unable to keep himself from asking.

"Thinks back to the only times I have ever shed tears and who caused them. Then you'll have your answer. You'll also know why I didn't have the heart to break the news to Lisanna" Natsu told Elfman before he walked away from the grave, never once turning to face the older brother of Lisanna.

 **The next morning**

The next morning came all too soon for the Strauss sibling, more particularly Elfman. However, knowing that his older sister wasn't going to even eat today if he didn't get her up and at least prod her to eat breakfast, Elfman drug himself from the oh so comfortable embrace of his bed to begin cooking.

Yet upon reaching the living room, Elfman was created by a site that shell-shocked him.

There, lying on the couch, was none other than Natsu Dragneel. Now the site of Natsu sleeping on the Strauss family couch wasn't an abnormal sight. In fact, it was a very common occurrence given how often Lianna would drag the man to her family's home for dinner. Where she would then force Natsu to act as her personal heater/ body pillow with him falling asleep before he ever had a chance of being freed from the young girls hold before she herself joined him in dreamland. The sight had always sent Mira on a tangent before she would ban Natsu from their home for a day as that was all the time that she could prevent Lisanna from repeating the process all over again.

Yet with Lisanna's death, Elfman thought that would come to an end. Only to find it happening all over again, with the only change being that of Mira taking Lisanna's place. Though as he thought about it. Elfman could vaguely recall seeing the same sight as he was currently when he arrived home the night before.

It was at this moment that Elfman was able to piece together what Natsu said the day before and gain his answer.

Not wasting a moment, Elfman quickly and expertly slipped Natsu from his sisters hold and pinned him to the wall. During which, the man had startled Natsu awake.

"Mira is the one you love" Elfman hissed out in an incredulous tone.

"So you finally figured it out. Ya, she's the one I can't keep out of my head, and now you know why I couldn't tell Lisanna. Don't worry Elfman, She wouldn't want to be with me as it is. She probably only kissed me when I came to check on her last night because she's trying to distract herself," Natsu said dejectedly, "Nor do you have to worry that I'm going to hurt her, I won't let Mira cry tears of sorrow ever again" Natsu said adamantly before he pride himself out of Elfman's grasp and left the residence. A few hours later, Mira would walk into the guild wearing a dress and a radiant smile on her face as she made her departure from being known as the she-devil of Fairy Tail to the guild's drawing card.

 **Flashback End**

" **NO, YOU'RE NOT LOCKING ME AWAY AGAIN, I WON'T LET YOU!** " The beastly Natsu said as he stumbled back until he fell onto his back and began thrashing until black flames erupted from his body and rippled away from him like a tsunami. Once the flames extended away from Natsu enough, they were sucked right back to him as a shrill shriek of no could be heard.

Once all of the flames were gone, everyone saw Natsu standing in the center of the crater that his mutated body had made when it had fallen. His shorts were torn to shreds, but still intact enough that one couldn't see anything that shouldn't be seen. His vest had been obliterated, and his scarf was at his feet.

Nt willing to chance that their eyes were deceiving them, no one moved a muscle as Natsu stumbled and staggered his way over to Mira. Yet just before he was within reach of her, he fell face first onto the ground.

Dragging himself the last few centimeters that he needed, Natsu grabbed hold of Mira's hand as it was engulfed in a green fire that slowly spread across Mira's form. Levy was about to summon a solid script of water to put out the flames but quickly noticed how comfortable Mira looked to be as she was submerged in the destructive element. Levy also noticed how the white-haired woman's injury was rapidly healing before everyone's eyes.

Struggling to maintain the flames and his consciousness, Natsu passed out the moment that he saw the last of Mira's wound nit itself shut and the scar vanished from her skin. It was only at that moment that everyone saw the massive burn marks littering Natsu's body along with several deep cuts and countless bruises. Almost as though Natsu had just been mauled by a wild beast and had been forced to fend it off with nothing more than his bare hands.

"Quick, get out the Bandages" Levy ordered as both Freed and Bigslow leaped into action.

 **Well, that ends it for this chapter. I promise answers in the next chapter, thought I don't promise that those answers won't bring up more Questions. Anyway, until next time and Please remember to Review.**


	11. Clear past isn't so clear,& developments

_Hello everyone,_ M.D. Knight _here with yet another chapter and as I said before, this chapter will hold answers to questions that I know some of you MUST be having. Though I did also say that I couldn't promise that those answers wouldn't raise far more questions. Start the evil laughter here and end it about... now. Anyway, I have some Great news to give you all. My First Youtube vid is up now, you can find it at_ ** _/XB9T_sjkheI_** _. I apologize now to ReaperStride if he doesn't like the vid, I was only trying to make the vid in a nonbias point of view. Back to what your here for though. I really hope you all like this chapter and will check out the vid after your done here. Now, let's get to those reviews for the last chapter._

Last thing before we get into the review response for the last chapter. The poll for what story I transfer and finish next is at a Two-way tie for First, a three-way tie for second, and a twelve-way tie for third. So if you haven't voted, go do it once you have finished this chapter and then jump over to my new youtube vid for a Fanfiction overview.

sykartracer chapter 10. Apr 19: Well, that was pretty good. And it does make sense that Elfman would play a role in bringing Natsu back. If there's one way to really bring sense to a dragon, question their honor (or manliness in this case). And nice showing Elfman playing the protective brother "if you hurt my sister, you're dead" card. And great flashbacks displaying the relationship between the pyro, demon, and the brother. ~ _I am pleased you enjoyed the last chapter so much and that I managed to hit all of the parts as I had hoped. Hopefully, you will like this chapter just as much. Oh, and do remember that I listen to what you all request happen in this story as I like to write in an interactive way, just so long as what you are wanting to happen doesn't compromise what the end of the storyline will be or the current ending for this part of the series that I am attempting._

EverythingAnimefan1994 chapter 10. Apr 19: Awesome new chapter and thanks ~ _Your welcome, and glad you like the last chapter, here is to you liking this one as well._

25NaMi chapter 10. Apr 19: A pretty good chapter and a chapter that filled my heart with hope that Mira will be ok and also a little hope that the baby will be alright! I hope this story stays a nami! But from chapter 9 you can make a sequel to this story when Mira die and Natsu take Ezra as his met also you can make another sequel when also Mira die and Natsu go to hell or heaven to bring Mira back to life! I hope this will be a long story with a lot of nami love as well a little sadness and happiness and maybe some fluff! NaMi forever pace and love my friend! ~ _Glad that I made the previous chapter enjoyable for you. Also, those are some very good ideas as to how to continue the storyline. DANG IT, now you have my A.D.D going on different realities for the storyline, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Well, just have to add those to the storyline idea book. Who knows, I may use them and turn this into the next Marvel Univers. However, I can say that this will be a long story with a lot of nami and I stress the word lot to the most extream that I can. Wait, "_ NaMi forever pace and love" _that sounds suspiciously like the NAMI version of the force, HOLY SH** I'VE BEEN MISSING OUT!_

D Samurai chapter 10. Apr 19: Aww shit! I wasn't sure how the battle would go but I'm glad everything is looking better...or is this just a plot twist waiting to happen? IM Looking forward to the next one! ~ _Well I am Glad you liked the last one so much, tell me what you think of this and if you can find the build-up for the twist._

HaM3D chapter 10. Apr 2: nice chapter. didn't expect to see Elfman find out about his crush with Mira so fast though, wonder what will happen to gray and erza, are you gonna show the rest of fairy tail and Mavis again? ~ _Well not much that I can say to this without giving stuff away. I am glad you like the last chapter, here is the next one and to answer your last question, all you need do is read this chapter._

 _Ok, now that, that is done, please remember to review and here is the next chapter._

 **Chapter 11**

Knowing that he couldn't stay as he was if the others were to be able to treat his wounds, Igneel allowed his form to be engulfed in dragnotic flames. During which, he forced himself to block out the pain that his injuries caused him as they were morphed by the powerful flames.

Yet no sooner had his form finished changing than he found himself being lifted off the ground by Elfman and Gildarts. With Elfman holding the right side of his open vest in one hand and Gildarts holding the other side.

" **WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?** " Both men yelled in complete synchronization.

"That was the beast within Natsu. A beast made from the combination of Natsu's most basic instincts, for both his subconscious and conscious. It is his most instinctively driven, destructive, and bloodthirsty form. It is a man-made demon, built from those base impulses, the demonic fragments that were removed from him at his birth by my current mate due to them causing him to become deathly ill, and the experiments that were done on him by none other than The Dark Mage himself. Who, had somehow obtained the removed fragments of his DNA. Fragments that The Dark Mage had mixed into the process he had developed to create man-made demons, demons known by their title of Etherious Demons. All of which was done before the "demon seed" was fused with his soul and sealed within his body" Igneel explained to the now thoroughly horrified group.

"What is the monster's name," Bigslow asked

"I had hoped you wouldn't ask that," Igneel sighed, with an almost dead tone. "That monster was once the most infamous creature in all existence. Going so far in its twisted deeds that the leaders of the Humans, Dragon Kings, and even the ruler of Demonkind all came to call it Oblivion. As wherever and whenever it would appear, all who saw it, were never seen again." Igneel stated ominously as the two men holding him, released him.

"What else aren't you telling us? What else have you been hiding from Natsu?" Cana spat with an infuriated look distorting her face.

"You think I like having to hide things from my son? From those that I know care for him? No, I loathe it, but what other choice do I have?! Nothing can be done about Oblivion as it is fused to his very soul, and revealing his true age would only raise more questions to matter that need to stay buried lest they unearth the Monsters that countless Dragneels have given their lives to imprison." Igneel retorted with an equal force to his voice.

"Just what monsters would those be?" Evergreen all but demanded, causing Igneel's eyes to widen when he realized that he had slipped up yet again.

"Monsters that predate any recorded history. Monsters that were either born to or made by the being that founded this world. Monsters whose identities, descriptions and abilities should remain lost from the pages of history by everyone except those who stand guard over them," A distinctly feminine voice said, causing everyone to turn their attention to the newcomer. Yet even with the clearly feminine voice, the group was still unprepared for the sight that greeted them.

 **Back in Magnolia**

Makarov and the others were waiting in the guild hall, it had been some time ago that he had sent out Erza and Gray. Yet they still hadn't returned and the old man was getting worried. However, before he could take action to decrease his worry, the guild doors were blown open.

When the dust had settled, Makarov and the others were stunned to see Gray and Erza standing there, both as pale as could be.

"Gray, Erza, what happened? Were you able to track down the others and talk to them?" Makarov asked as he carefully scrutinized their appearance to see if he needed to send Jet to get Porlyusica.

"Talk to them?" Gray asked rhetorically. "THAT DUMBASS TRIED TO KILL US AND THE OTHERS WERE HELPING HIM!" Gray raged as he lied through his teeth. "I told you that we couldn't trust that demon" Gray spat out viciously.

"Is this true Erza?" Makarov asked the redhead woman, feeling that he could trust her answer. Completely unaware of the fact that Gray had not only found out about Erza's mental condition years ago but had taken full advantage of it as the two looked for Natsu's group. Making Erza little more than Gray's puppet at this point. Or so long as he remained able to manipulate the powerful woman with his words. Which, was a skill that Gray had been carefully honing throughout the years, as was evident by how Erza would more often punish Natsu for their fights than Gray.

"Yes, if I hadn't pulled gray out when I did, we would more than likely be long dead by now," Erza said with a regretful tone.

Upon hearing this, Makarov's face became stone-like.

"Then it would seem that you were right Gray," Makarov said before he lept up onto the second-floor railing. "ALRIGHT BRATS, LISTEN UP," the elderly man yelled as all attention turned to him. "I know some of you won't like this, so you will be free to leave. We won't force you to stay and walk a path that you don't wish to. However, as of this moment, I stand in defiance of the disbanding order that was given to us by a traitor. Make no mistake, should you stay and stand with me, the traitor will rain his rage down on all of us. He once was one of us, and I made the mistake of not seeing him for what he is, A Monster. So, we of the Fairy Tail guild will carry out our most sacred duties as a Light guild, the eradication of evil no matter what form it may take or what tools it uses against us." Makarov bellowed causing a roar of acceptance came from the remaining guild members as they all threw their hands up in the iconic Fairy Tail signal for their unity.

"NOW LET'S PARTY" Makarov roared as the insanity that was a Fairy Tail party engulfed the guild once more.

Yet as this happened, everyone missed their guild marks turning black as night for a split instant before each mark returned to its previous color.

However, before the party could even start, it was stopped.

"Are you all idiots?" Gray yelled out. "Erza and I were almost murdered by Natsu! The very person who has taken nearly all of our higher class wizards from us and is trying to force us to disband the Guild! Now is not the time for a party, Now is the time for us to prepare for war! Or have you all forgotten that they have a Dragon King on their side!" Gray raged as he tore down the carefree air that Makarov had built up. "I am hereby nominating Erza Scarlet for the new guild master. Right now we need a leader that will take action, who will prepare us for the war _THAT. IS. GOING. TO._ come knocking on our door. We need a leader that isn't just going to sit by and let us waist the time that we need to prepare ourselves. We need a leader like Erza, all those in agreement, raise your hand." Gray said allowed as he lifted his hand into the air.

Having heard Gray out, the guild members began whispering amongst themselves. Leaving Makarov in a state of shock. After having taken the time he needed to wrap his brain around what Gray was doing, Makarov was about to retort when he noticed the other members slowly lifting their hands in favor of Gray's plan of action. Once the last Fairy Tail wizard had raised their hand and Makarov had finally been able to internally except what was happening before his very eyes, the old man could only hang his head in defeat.

"Very well, if everyone is in agreement with Gray. Then I am left with no choice but to accept this as well. Erza Scarlet, do you hereby accept the burden of leadership for this guild?" Makarov asked the redhead as she dropped down on one knee and her head bowed.

"Yes" responded the female knight

"Do you swear to treat every member of this guild as though they were your own Family?" Makarov pressed, hoping to see any of her disorder to suffice so that he could stop his children from going to war with one another. However, despite him thinking that he had done his best to trigger the syndrome, Erza remain just as collected as ever.

"Of course," Erza said as she nodded her head.

"Then I, Makarov Dreyar, name you, Erza Scarlet, the Fourth Master of Fairy Tail," Makarov regretfully finished with Erza stood up with her guild mark glowing gold for a brief moment as a signal of the transfer of control of the guild.

Yet much to the old man's horror, when Erza opened her eyes again, he could clearly see that Erza had already delved deep into her syndrome. Yet that wasn't the worst of it, as no sooner had she finished standing than Erza dropped down to her knee once more as she bowed her head to Gray.

"I, Erza Scarlet, name you, Gray Fullbuster, the Fifth Master of Fairy Tail," Erza said as the same golden glow happened to Gray's guild mark.

Saying nothing, Gray immediately made his way to the Guild Master's office. Upon entering the office, Gray instantly noticed the book the flashed onto the desk. Which, Gray could only smile at the fact that the book was one of the things he was intending to find, the layout of the guild marks and what all they did.

"Perfect, now I just need to find the other books I need in the library and then I can put the first phase of my plan into action," Gray said with a sickening grin

 **With Mirajane**

Upon her waking, Mira found herself in a white void.

"Where am I," Mira thought aloud, thinking that she was alone before she immediately checked herself for a wound only to find none. Not even so much as the slightest scar.

"You inside of your soul, well, more accurately where your soul and body they are tethered together. Though you probably know it better as your Magic Container." A voice said as Mira whirled around to see a woman sitting at a table wearing her hair tied in a bun with bangs coming down from each side of her face. With her attire consisting of tribal wear that opened in the middle to expose her chest area as well as dark sleeves to cover her arms. She was also holding what looked to be an infant sized egg in her arms.

The egg itself had black and dark neon purple flame markings on it as the egg's surface looked to be like that of the surface of the moon,

"Who are you?" Mira demanded as she attempted to channel her child's flames only to find the void around them turn into an expanse of blue flames and the egg in the woman's arms covering Itself in a thin layer of dark neon purple flames that Mira could clearly tell where her child's flames. "And why do you have my child," Mira said with a voice like ice as she narrowed her eyes at the unknown woman. However, the cold tone of Mira's voice seemed to only make the woman's smile widen.

Mira didn't know what was going on, or how it was even possible for the woman to have her child, but Mira did and she would make sure to kill the woman as painfully as possible should any harm come to her child.

"Oh, Why I am Natsu's mother," The woman said with her ever-present, joyful smile and gently closed eyes as she slightly tilted her head to the side.

 **Well, that's it for this chapter, please remember to review, vote and check out my new youtube vid by inputting the following link.** _/XB9T_sjkheI_


	12. Mother in-law, clashing and a new ally

_Hey all,_ M.D. Knight _here again with another chapter. Now before we being I want to say how awesome it is that we have cleared ten thousand views for this story. As such, I've busted my but to hammer out a chapter that's just thirty-one words short of five thousand words. I wanted to give you all a chapter that was ten thousand words long to celebrate, however, I quickly came to realize that if I did that then I would be late for my weekly updates for some time as the time I have to hammer out chapters had gone down. So I apologize for not being able to give you a ten thousand word chapter. Yet it doesn't end there, I have managed to edit the first chapter of **The Fox and The Cat** , as it is one of the Two leading stories to be transferred over and completed next. So if you want to see it now rather then when this storyline is completed, let me know in a review and if enough of you all want it, then I'll put it up ahead of when it should be, but only this once. _

_Now, speaking of the poll for what story I am going to transfer and complete next, we currently have a tie for first place between_ _ **Naruto and his she-devil** and __**The Fox and The Cat**. In second place by just one vote away from the front-runners, we have **The leaf's dragon**. Third place is at a six-way tie between **Dragon's Wrath, Human Teigu, Life With A Dragon Slayer, Naruto's second beginning, The Fairy and The Saber, and The Leaf's Whirlpool Book 1**. With all of them only being one vote behind __**The Leaf's dragon**. As for fourth place, we have an eleven-way tie. So if you haven't voted, go do it once you've read the chapter. _

_Also, I would like to say a thank you to all who review my stories. That said, please be sure that your review corresponds to the chapter you post it for. I say this due to how a review for the last update, if you are one of the ones that read through my review responses, then you will see just what I mean. Now, on with the responses for the reviews of the last update._

sykartracer chapter 11. Apr 25: Well, Gray has taken over, Erza is his puppet (and I'm willing to bet he has, or will, used his manipulative words to turn Erza into his sex toy), and it appears the consciousness of Master Mavis (that's my theory as to why people with the mark have been able to see her: she implanted her consciousness to the mark prior to her coma) has seen the change in the guild and does not approve. I'm betting the three great Fairy spells will backfire on everyone. And I'm also betting that the mysterious voice is Grandeeney! ~ _I so want to give you the answers to your theories, however, that would spoil the chapter for you. That said, I can tell you that your theory about the Guild Marks, while not entirely correct for this storyline, is close to something I am saving for later in the storyline. Also, I am glad to see that you are liking the story so far._

25NaMi chapter 11. Apr 25: Good chapter, love it and I loved to hear that this I'd going to be a long story! ~ Glad that I am pleasing my readers, if you ever have any Ideas thoughts or opinions, I would be glad to hear them.

D Samurai chapter 11. Apr 25: first of all, this chapter was so damn amazing and plot-twist Central, which is also the good work I like! Gray needs to definitely get decimated in the worst way and I hope Makarov joins Natsu's new guild. there's more to say but I don't wanna spoil it for the others! PM me if you got questions and I'm so hyped for the next chapter! DRAGON CLAN FOR LIFE!? ~ _Glad it lived up to what I was hoping it would. I can tell you that Makarov won't be joining Natsu's guild, there is a reason for it pertaining to the storyline, but I also don't like Makarov. Now I have seen some spoilers for how the rest of the story plays out in the manga, however, I am primarily an anime fan. So as far as I know, he had only had ONE redeeming moment within the series that COULD have lead to me forgiving him for past action but that when down the drain when he didn't change the very reason that I don't like characters like Him and Sarutobi._

EverythingAnimefan1994 chapter 11. Apr 25: Oh shit just got real! And awesome new chapter keep up the awesome work :) ~ _Happy to hear that my readers like the story I am making. as for shit getting real, HEHEHEHEHE, just you wait to see what I have for the chapter after this._

HaM3D chapter 1. Apr 26: good chapter can't wait for the next update, seems like gray is lying to the guild wonder what Makarov will do? wonder what the council will do about fairy tail? ~ _Though I am happy to read that you like the story and the questions you are having about it, please ensure that your review matches the chapter you are putting it on as I don't want the reviews to spoil anything for those that are reading them to decide if they want to read the story or not. Please keep this in mind for the future. As for what the Makarov will do, that is in_ _chapter 13._

Xivitai chapter 11. Apr 27: Ok... wtf? How those morons managed to escape? ~ _The answer to your question is in the chapter, read if you wish to know._

 _Now, let's move into the actual story and do remember to vote and review when your done reading._

 **Chapter 12**

"Oh, Why I am Natsu's mother," The woman said with her ever-present, joyful smile and gently closed eyes as she slightly tilted her head to the side.

Upon hearing the woman's words, the plan of flames that Mira found herself in, instantly returned to that of a white void with the only way of identifying where you were being the table that the woman was currently sitting at.

"Y… y… your Natsu' mother" Mira stuttered out with a very deep blush and dinner plate sized eyes.

"That I am, and I must say that it took you two long enough. I was beginning to think you two would never get together" The woman said with her smile never once leaving her face.

"Well, I did try to make my feelings known to him," Mira said as she acted like a young child being scolded by their parent with her suddenly finding her feet to be of great interest. Remembering the time that he had come to see how she was doing after Lisanna's death, and how the pain of her sister's death had led her to try letting her actions confess her feelings for her. Only to have Natsu not understand what had driven her to do such a thing and act like it hadn't happened the moment that the kiss had ended.

"Sweetheart, Natsu is a Dragneel, and as much as I love him and his father, when it comes to matters of the heart… they're idiots. Plain and simple, there hasn't been a Dragneel in existence that wasn't. Understanding pain, suffering, fighting, or almost anything else and they will have an uncanny instinct for it. Love going beyond that of a friend or a love for your family, and not even dropping a planet on their heads would make them understand. Well, when it comes to their own love life that is." The woman said in a very bland tone of voice as Mira could only giggle in agreement.

Yet it was as Mira agreed with this, that another realization dawned on her.

"Wait, if your Natsu's mother, then how are you here?" Mira asked as she began working her brain to try figuring out how it was even possible.

"One of the MANY perks of being mated with a Dragon King," The woman said as both of them were unable to keep a strong blush from forming on their faces. "Oh, where are my manners, please, sit. We do have a lot to talk about after all." The woman said as the second chair around the table pulled itself out for Mira. "Now, before I give you a better answer to how I am here, I believe that I should tell you my name," the lady said as Mira sat down. "I am Susan Dragneel, Igneel's first mate, and mother Natsu. It's a pleasure to finally meet the girl that my son has had his eye on for several years now." The now identified Susan said as Mira could only gap at the revelation that her stepmother had just dropped.

"Natsu has had his eye on me for Years?" Mira asked in disbelief.

"Indeed, in fact, he's had a crush on you since he first got to the guild. From the moment he stepped foot into that building, your scent drew him to you like a moth to a flame, and that was before he first laid eyes on you. He was so frustrated over his inner dragon was taking so long to choose you as he already had, even getting to the point that he feared it wouldn't. Yet I knew that you would be his queen from the moment that he first caught your scent. Oh, and you should have seen how nervous he was at just the thought of going to the guild hall after he had joined the guild." Susan giggled out as Mira could only blush at what she was hearing. "Anyway, I do believe that it's time I answered your question. Though I do need to know, what all has Igneel explained to you about the Mateship of dragons?" Susan asked Mira, with an absolutely serious tone.

"Well, I know that Dragons mate for life, that once one has mated there is no reversal for it besides that of a Dragon King, for that branch of dragons, forcing the mating to be dissolved. Um, that those mating will mark each other and that the mark allows the aging for the non-dragon mate to have their age almost halt upon reaching the age of twenty-five. Oh, and that Fire Dragons become rather… _aggressive_ … with their mates during natural events that involve the sun in some way." Mira finished answering with a small blush as Susan gave her a predator like-grin.

"Oh, you have no idea. Sure, NORMAL Fire Dragons get aggressive. However, Royal Fire Dragons, their another story. Tell me, can you recall what happened when you two marked each other?" Susan asked as Mira's already strong blush deepened.

"No, it's all black. The last thing I remember is me sinking my teeth into his neck. After that, I can vaguely recall removing his scarf from his neck before it goes dark." Mira said as Susan held an expectant look.

"I figured as much, you see there is a reason that is happening to you. That reason being that Humans can't really handle the memory of the Mark Mating. The sensory overload, that you would accompany those memories, would render you paralyzed for who knows how long. I myself was only able to recall flashes of what happened before my Mate Mark finished cementing itself and that is with me being part Dragon." Susan said much to Mira's shock as Natsu's mother unknowingly caused Mira to desperately want to know just what had happened the night before. "Now," Susan continued as she pulled Mira from her thoughts. "I have all the information I need to explain what all becoming my son's mate will entail for you. First off, mating with a dragon goes FAR beyond any form of a relationship you could EVER have with ANYONE else. This is due to the Mark Mating quite literally binding your soul with my son's for eternity. Not even death can sever the bond you've formed with him. Which, leads me to how I am even here. You see, once you've mated with a dragon, the Mate Mark is slowly changing your physiology to match Natsu's. When the Mark had full finished tying you two together, it will have finished mutating your body to what it would have been for your parents to bring you into this world as an Elemental. However, the Mark will still preserve your original magic as well as granting you the magic of an Elemental. Just as the Mark will let Natsu gain Takeover Magic on par with your own. Though you are going to need to help him learn to use it just as you yourself could use work on your own Takeover magic." Susan stated, with Mira gaining a frown.

"That won't happen, after I deliver Natsu's and My child, I'll hardly have any access to my magic," Mira said only to find herself being slapped out of her chair by a dragon tail to her face.

"Get over yourself!" Susan raged at the downed Mira as the table and chairs had vanished, replaced by a cradle that was now holding the egg that Susan previously had been. "Yes, you lost your sister and that is a terrible thing that happened. But you've had my son practically glued to your side for the past two years. Doing absolutely everything he could to ease your pain. And let me tell you this, male Dragon's, no matter what category they fall into, aren't attracted to WEAK women. It repulses them and for male Fire Dragons, let alone Royals, it quite frankly pisses them off. So no, I won't accept your quitting when you're using the Magic that I created. Especially when you have yet to truly even master your base transformation. It's time to stop living in the past and get your butt back in the ring. Or are you just going to let Natsu kill himself protecting you and my grandchild when you could save him by helping him fight?" Susan challenged Mira as she watched Mira's kind eyes regain a large amount of their formerly dangerous shine. Which, mixed perfectly with the compassionate gaze that her eyes had come to naturally hold.

"Just who do you think you're trying to push around?" Mira shot back as she narrowed her eyes.

Good, now that we've settled that, let's get back to the matter at hand," Susan said as Mira Picked up the egg, allowing for the table and chairs to return. "As I had said before, the Mating Mark binds the two mates together for eternity, and as you know, Dragons live for a very long time. It is due to these two factors that... a side-effect, if you will, formed within the dragon race. That side-effect is that when one of us dies, our souls don't immediately move on. In fact, our souls enter our children so that we may act as advisors to the mates of our children throughout the rest of their life. As should one of their mates die, our soul will return to our children's body until they take another mate or we will move between their mates, should they have more than one. Though only a Royal dragon can take another mate if their previous one dies. However, the way this even happens in the first place is very specific. When a mother passes, her soul resides with her son so that she may learn the unfiltered way that they think before we move to reside with our son's mate. Thus, allowing us to help guide them in not only matters of the new life they will now be leading, but to help them understand their mate in a way that they would never have been able to do so before." Susan said as Mira couldn't help but scowl.

"I'll have you know that I understand Natsu perfectly fine." Mira found herself snapping in an uncharacteristically uppity tone as she didn't like that Natsu's mother felt that she, Natsu's mate, didn't know her love, whom she had spent years watching all so that she would be able to ensure a happy relationship with him. Provided that she had ever had the nerve to confess her feelings for him, and despite her having not confessed, her reasoning for watching Natsu so closely throughout the years still rung true.

"Really, then I assume you knew, that despite his attraction to you, that Natsu was terrified to even be with you because he fears he may end up hurting you. Yet he loves you so much that he is forcibly surprising that fear just to make you happy. Yet you knew that already, didn't you?" Susan challenge as Mira was unable to refute Susan's statement. "I didn't think so. Look, I understand how much it must hurt you to know that there are still things about Natsu that you don't know, it was the same for me when Igneel and I first got together. However, that Is why I am here, to help you develop your bond with my son to the point that you'll know him like the back of your hand. After all, the saying that "behind every great king is a great queen" isn't for nothing. My son needs you, he may come off like an unshakable pillar of strength at times, but he's still a being of flesh and blood, he still needs to be able to deal with his emotions just like anyone else would. Which, is one of the areas that you will play a major role for my son." Susan said as she ended with a radiant smile and pulled Mira into a hug. "Now it's time you get back to that lovable knucklehead, heaven only knows what trouble he'll get into without you, and besides, we'll have plenty of time to talk later," Susan whispered into Mira's ear as the princess of all Fire Dragons felt herself being pulled back into the real world and the egg in her arms being taken by her stepmother.

 **Meanwhile, in the real world**

"Monsters that predate any recorded history. Monsters that were either born to or made by the beings that founded this world. Monsters whose identities, descriptions and abilities should remain lost from the pages of history by everyone except those who stand guard over them," A distinctly feminine voice said, causing everyone to turn their attention to the newcomer. Yet even with the clearly feminine voice, the group was still unprepared for the sight that greeted them.

There, before the group appeared what seemed to be a thirteen-year-old girl with very long, wavy, pastel blonde hair that reached down to her feet with a small ahoge, large green eyes with no pupils, and peachy skin. The girl could be seen wearing a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these is outlined in a hot pink. She also had wing-like adornments around her ears with small hoop earrings in her earlobes and seemed to prefer going barefoot if her lack of shoes was anything to go by.

"Long time No see Igneel," The small girl said with a smile.

"Indeed, it has been, how have you been young Mavis," Igneel said as all the former Fairy Tail members around them had their jaws crash into the ground.

"Hold it, how are you even here? Even here, even here" Bigslow said with his floating totems repeating his last two words.

"I'm afraid that I can't tell you that, anything about how I know about those monsters, or even what those monsters are. Though as I said before, they are creatures that should have all know knowledge of them lost from the pages of history for all but those who stand guard over them. Also, I can tell you that only those who bear an untainted Fairy Tail guild mark, can see me as I am now," the now identified Mavis said as she quickly dealt with the asked question along with the ones she knew was sure to immediately follow it.

"Untainted?" Levey asked.

"Yes, those who still bare the Fairy Tail guild mark, with Natsu's approval, will see me. After all, he is the current guardian of Fairy Tail, so it is only natural that he would hold such an authority. Though this also means that he, and those who join him, will be held responsible to deal with those who are illegally bearing the Fairy Tail emblem." Mavis said seriously, "Of course, now that Natsu had ordered the disbanding of Fairy Tail, any changes he makes to his own guild mark will affect all of yours as well. As Natsu is now the new Guild Master and Guardian of the guild, such as his role of Guardian now demands. Yet his role of guardian will prevent his future children from becoming Guild Master due to them needing to take on the role of Guardian once Natsu passes on the role of Guild Master," Mavis continued as a smile graced her face. "Of which, I'm sure that he will do a wonderful job." Mavis beamed only to be greeted by gentle giggling.

"I'm glad that I'm not the only one who thinks that," The group heard Mira say as they all turned to see her sitting up and the hole in her dress having mended itself in such a way that it was like it hadn't even been there.

"Not to be the bummer of the group, but we need to get moving. Erza and Gray got away when we all were focused on getting Natsu back to normal before we had to treat his wounds. Now, I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't trust Gray and we aren't exactly in a position to put up a fight if he comes back with reinforcements. I mean, they have Makarov and Erza on their side and there is no way Laxus could take them both," Cana said as her words caused everyone to see just how right she was.

Igneel was in no shape to fight; the black flames of Oblivion having done considerable damage to the Dragon King. A testament to the flame's irrefutable strength. Elfman was holding his ribs and had a severe limp, more than likely having gained several broken bones from Oblivion's last strike, regardless of if Gildarts had been able to soften the blow for hulking man by using his crash magic to shatter the ground below Elfman just before Oblivion made contact. Laxus looked to have become mentally rattled by Igneel and was also favoring his ribs as well. Thus, leaving Gildarts as their most battle ready, offensive fighter and given the man's style of fighting, that was not an option right now.

"Oh, and where are we to go?" Mira questioned Cana as she moved to be sitting with Natsu's head resting carefully in her lap. "We all have already agreed to follow Natsu as our new Guild Master, yet he's now out of commission for who knows how long and none of us know where he intended to set up the new guild at," Mira said as she felt the need to point out what she perceived to be a crucial flaw in Cana's statement.

"You're forgetting that I know almost all of his plans for the new guild. Including where he wants to set it up at," Cana said as she was unable to keep the smug smile from her face as she watched Mira scowl at her.

"Then lead the way," Mira growled out through a clenched jaw as her still forming, dragon instinct flared in wanting bloodlust that Mira had to fight to keep control of. Which, was thanks to a key fact about all dragons being that they were both mutually and insanely possessive of their mates. So the fact that Cana not only was making her intentions towards Natsu known, but also having knowledge about Natsu that Mira didn't, was causing her to have to fight against the actions that, her previously heightened instincts, were demanding her to take.

Sure, Mira may not have had the senses on par with that of a dragon, but she did have her instincts in tune with that of the demons she had taken over. One of the side effects of exclusively practicing takeover on beings of demonic origin that Mira had been unaware of when she first gained her magic and decided to strictly use demonic takeovers. A decision that she had so that no other child would suffer the fate that she and her siblings had when they had tried to liberate their hometown from the demon that had taken over the church. Something that was now coming to doubly bite her in the butt as the Mating Mark was not only causing her to develop Royal Dragon instincts which, were a problem all on their own, but also amplified her demonic instinct as well. Making for a very dangerous and very volatile mix of instincts.

Though the main reasoning for this dangerous situation was due to the fact that where a Dragon would find an annoyance in a situation, a demon would see a threat. Where a Dragon would first try to avoid the annoyance before moving to attempt to diplomatically end the problem, a demon would try to intimidate the source of the annoyance before it terminated it upon the first option not working. If the demon didn't simply obliterate the source in the first place.

Needless to say, Cana was playing with what she thought to be a campfire sized threat. When in reality she face to face with a supernova-sized threat that she was threatening to turn into a blackhole-sized threat.

"Gladly," Cana answered as she went to pick up Natsu, only to be grabbed by the throat and flung from the group.

"Keep your hands off him, he's mine," Mira hissed as she was rapidly losing ground to her demonic instinct.

However, what was most shocking for those looking on to what was rapidly building to be a very bloody catfight, was that Mira's eye's had developed reptilian slitted pupils, her forearms were sporadically developing a scale-like outline, and her nails had seemingly filed themselves into razor-sharp claws.

Knowing what was about to happen, and knowing he was in no condition to stop it as well as the fact that his son would not be pleased with the outcome, to say the least. Igneel did the only thing he could as he threw back his head and released a mighty roar that had had everyone but Mira, the slowly raising Cana, and the unconscious Natsu, dropping to the ground as they covered their ears.

Upon the roar's end, all Igneel could do was hope his act of desperation would work as he watched the two women glare at one another. With the only thing currently keeping either one from lunging at the other being that Mira still had Natsu's head in her lap.

 **With Gray**

As Gray read through the book on the capabilities of the Guild Mark, he was unable to keep from smiling. As the further in that Gray read, the more his plan seemed like it would be able to be carried out with ease. Why he hadn't done this years ago, Gray didn't know as he was honestly quite shocked at how simple it was going to be. Yes, there would be no shortage of those that would say what he was about to do was morally wrong but Gray didn't care anymore. All Gray cared about was what he wanted, and he wanted Natsu's head on his wall, for both Mira and Erza to be drooling over him like he felt that they were always meant to be. It didn't matter to him what the world might say, he was fighting a demon and if that meant becoming one in the process, then so be it. Thus, Gray had castaway all feelings of morally right and wrong and had embraced his path as a demon that hunted other demons.

" **Ice-Make: Doorway to The Eternal Library** " Gray yelled as an intricately designed doorway formed on the sidewall of the Guild Master's office.

Upon use of the doorway, Gray came face to face with what could only be described as a labyrinth of a library. He could plainly see that the library had several floors to it and each floor looked to be equal to that of a five-story building if he was gaging the fight of the bookshelves right. For light, gray saw massive chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Gray could also see that there were various types of owls flying from place to place. Some of the owls were grabbing grimoires, others were placing them back and there were even ones that were cleaning the library. The next thing that Gray took note of was that every five feet or so, there was a larger table and lamp set up for one to sit and read, mix potions, practice the spells or any number of things that the grimoires would require them to need. The last thing he saw was that he was currently standing in what was a passageway between sections as unlike in the areas designated for specific grimoires, the area he was in had railings to keep one from falling off of the walkway.

Finally overcoming his shock at how massive the library was, Gray couldn't hold back the evil smile he had over the fact that the rumor he had heard about Maker Magic permitting the user to make things that would work in place of other magics, was actually true. What's more, that the library fabled to contain grimoires for every type of magic, actually existed and was now at his disposal. With this, no one would be left to oppose him, provided he didn't anger That being.

Yet before Gray could even take a single step, a massive owl landed in front of him, making him freeze in place as he knew the very beginning he was trying to avoid, often took on the form of an owl that was easily the size of a three-story house.

As the owl continually jerked its head, it watched Gray, all while making several different noses with only the first nose belonging to an owl. Finally falling silent, then the owl's form began to smoke until one could no longer see the owls form.

Taking his chances, Gray bolted for the door he had made only to be surprised when a human-like figure appeared between him and the door. The figure was as white as a sheet of paper and outlined with a border of black particles. It had the outline of ears on its head, but one could have had to be a human to know that, that was what the small ovals on the side of its head were supposed to be. Beyond that, the figure lacked any other features that would make it look human. No nose, eye socket outline, mouth, fingers or even toes. Thus making it look little better than a human figure cut from paper.

"Human?" a feminine voice boomed throughout the massive library, almost as though it was alive.

"What?" Was the only response that Gray could manage in his shocked state.

"You are a male of the Human race, correct?" The same voice echoed, as it clarified what it was wanting to know and the figure pointed its arm at Gray.

"Y… yes," Gray choked out.

"Oh, it's been so long since one of you came here. I… why so scared? Is it due to the form I have taken? If so, then I will gladly change to another to make you more comfortable with me. Though it will still have to be a form of something that can speak your language." The voice spoke as the figure tilted its head.

"What? Oh, no, your form doesn't bother me. It's, well… you're the guardian of the library, aren't you?" Gray asked as the figure nodded its head. "Ar… Aren't you going to kill me for what I intend to use your library for?" Gray continued as the figure tilted its head to the side as if to convey confusion. "It's said that the guardian of The Eternal Library will kill any who enter the library with the intent to use its knowledge to harm others," Gray explained as the temperature within the library skyrocketed to the point that gray was having to actively use his magic to protect himself.

" **WHAT? HOW DARE THEY SPREAD SUCH LIES ABOUT ME! KNOWLEDGE IS SUPPOSED TO BE SHARED, I WOULD NEVER DENY SOMEONE USE OF MY COLLECTION LEST THEY ARE INTENDING TO HARM WHAT I HAVE BUILT! I WILL KILL THEM FOR THIS, THEY SWORE TO ME THAT THEY WERE ONLY GOING TO PLACE A BARRIER TO SHIELD MY LIBRARY FROM THOSE WHO WOULD DO IT HARM!** " the voice screamed as the human figure before Gray began to destabilize with its rage. "Tell me, how did you get here?" the voice asked after it had calmed itself and regained control over its form.

"I used my magic to make an entrance," Gray said.

"So there is no entrance to my library in the area you live?" The being asked

"No, in fact, this library is considered nothing more than a bedtime story for wizard parents to tell their children," Gray explained once more before everything fell silent.

" **IGNEEL! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND ALL THAT YOU AND EVERYONE YOU LOVE!** " The voice said as Gray broke into laughter.

"What's so funny?" the being hissed out.

"Oh, I'm not laughing at you," Gray placated. "I'm laughing because we have a common enemy. I want to kill Natsu Dragneel, the son of Igneel." Gray chuckled out.

"A common enemy indeed. Tell me, how can I add the enemy of my enemy" The voice said after a rather long pause.

"Well, for starters, I would appreciate it if you could show me where to get the grimoires pertaining to salve and obedience magic, I will be needing them to keep that demon in line once I have him captured. It will be difficult to make him suffer otherwise." Gray explained.

"Of course, Mr…." The being stated as it trailed off.

"Fullbuster, Gray Fullbuster but you can call me Gray," Gray filled in for the being

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Gray, I am Wisdom," The now identified Wisdom said as the humanoid figure in front of Gray raised what was presumably its hand. Causing several grimoires to fly from their spots on their bookshelves before stacking themselves neatly in front of Gray. "Provided that you will take care of these grimoires, and bring them back once you are done, you may take these back with you." Wisdom said to Gray.

"Thank you for your kindness, I will ensure that these grimoires are well looked after myself," Gray said before the humanoid figure, that had been blocking him from leaving, vanished.

Seeing no reason to delay, Gray began moving the grimoires form the library to his office. Completely unaware of the events he had just set in motion by doing so.

 **That's it for this time. I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far. Please remember to review and I'll catch you in the next chapter.**


	13. Cat Fight, scars & shocking developments

_Hello everyone,_ M.D. Knight _here again and seeing as how no one said that they wanted to see the refurbished first chapter of **The Fox and The Cat** , I will not be putting it out until I have finished this story and have reached it for Transfering and completing. Speaking of which, the poll for what story I transfer and complete next stands as such. _**Naruto and His Shedevil** _currently, is in the lead with six votes,_ **The Leaf's Dragon** _is in second with 5 votes, third place is in a tie of four votes each for_ **The Fairy and The Saber** _as well as_ _**The Fox and The Cat**_ , **Human Teigu** _is in fourth place with three votes. Fifth_ _place is in a four-way tie with two votes each for_ Dragon's Wrath, Life With A Dragon Slayer, Naruto's Second Beginning, and The Leaf's Whirlpool Book 1. Last you have Sixth Place in a thirteen-way tie. Now, on with the response to last chapter's reviews

25NaMi chapter 12 . May 1: Good chapter me love it! How much time passed in the last 10 chapters because I think it was only a few hours? Also, will the arcs of fairy tail happen in your story? ~ _Happy to hear that you are enjoying the story, hopefully, you will enjoy this chapter as well. As for how much time has passed, currently, it has only been a few hours, though they have been a hectic few hours and this chapter will also be pushing the timetable of the story forward. As for if the arcs of Fairy Tail happening in this story, I can't promise you anything as unless I can rework the arcs enough to keep this as a Transformative Fanfiction, I won't be doing the arcs. Which, I have been trying to do so that I can still introduce the other characters that those arcs introduce._

sykartracer chapter 12 . May 1: Well, Mira met Susan, and got slapped. It sounded like Susan created takeover magic. And Gray has gone to the eternal library. I'm not joking when I say that I thought of Wan Shi Tong "He who knows 10,000 things" when the owl showed up (from The Last Airbender universe). And Cana continues to irritate Mira. If she wants to be a part of the harem, she ought to try a different approach... ~ _I know some may see this as a spoiler but I can confirm that Susan did create Takeover Magic. As for the Wan Shi Tong "He who knows 10,000 things" from The Last Airbender universe, I am glad that, That, is what you pictured in the scene as that_ _scene was not only inspired by_ _The Last Airbender universe and_ _Wan Shi Tong_ _but was meant to pay homage to_ _The Last Airbender universe as it is one of the three series responsible for dragging me into becoming a fan of Anime and Manga. As for Cana needing to take a different approach to become part of Natsu possible harem, I personally don't think that ANY approach would cause Mira to let ANY girl have a chance at getting a piece of Natsu's heart. Though if there's one thing that my time in writing has taught me, its that stories can take on a life of their own, so I may be dead wrong about Mira._

EverythingAnimefan1994 chapter 12 . May 1: I just back from the Dentist and I am going enjoy eating ice cream for two days because I got a tooth pulled out and I got to keep it as well and I already miss eating my cheez-it Jurassic world style :( ~ _sorry to hear that, at least it wasn't eye surgery, then you would have to trust others as to what you were eating and worst of all, You wouldn't be able to read FanFiction._

Lordlexx chapter 12 . May 1: Your spelling mistakes are getting out of hand. Your story is relatively interesting and different, so don't ruin it with a mistake as simple as spelling and grammar. I feel like someone needs to warn Cana of her dance with a demon might not be the smartest idea at the moment because everyone is just watching it happen and not saying anything. I'm sure someone in that group knows the phrase; Time, place, occasion. ~ _As for no one stopping Cana, there is a reasoning for it and it's glimpsed at in this chapter. Also, though I appreciate the constructive criticism, you must keep in mind that I have already said that I am a phonetic speller and rely heavily on word correction software. Beyond that, you should also take into account that you live in Canada according to your profile and I live in the USA. That alone can be problematic as this site doesn't always correctly translate languages which could be why you are thinking that my spelling mistakes are getting out of hand depending on where in Canada you live as I know that both English and French are the official languages of Canada._

D Samurai chapter 12 . May 1: First of all, I am deeply rolling on the floor cause of the Mira x Natsu's mom part. moving on to the next part Cana gonna get the hands from our new demoness dragon and I'm hyped for the fight! I don't know what spelling issue was there but I'm rereading it and don't see any so ignore comments about it! you got this! decimate the false fairy tail for me? ~ _I am glad that the meeting between Mira and Susan caused you to laugh so hard, I was honestly finding it difficult to find the right mix of hummer and seriousness for that part. As for the fight, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also, I thank you for your support of my spelling._

 _Oh, and I now have a new YouTube video out as well. It is covering two Naruto/ RWBY crossovers. You can find it at the following link,_ **TYNdaji50E0**. _Now, On with the latest chapter, and please remember to review, vote and check out my new video when your done reading._

 **Chapter 13**

A stifling tension had settled in the air surrounding the companions of the prince of all Fire Dragons.

"Um, shouldn't we try to stop them?" Levy nervously asked.

"Only if you want to die," Igneel stated bluntly before he continued, preventing anyone from cutting him off. "Given how long Natsu has been waiting for his instinct to choose a mate as his heart had, he would have started to put off hormones that would draw prospective mates to him. Normally, this wouldn't have been a problem, however, Natsu is set to only have one mate and the hormones that his body would have started releasing some time ago, lower the inhibitions of the prospective mates. This ensures that the perspective mates will make their feelings well known to the Royal Dragon by their actions that will hopefully trigger the Royal Dragon's instinct to claim them as their mate. As the hormonal release is a Royal Dragon's biological failsafe for mateship. Yet given how Cana is just now reacting to them, that means that she is both powerful beyond her knowledge and has had feelings for Natsu for some time but has not acted on them for some reason. Which, would mean that the reason that it has taken so long for the hormones to affect her is that they are causing her to develop dragon-like impulses and behaviors. Thus, we aren't watching two lovelorn women about to get into a catfight, we are watching two dragoness getting ready to get into a bloodbath as they both try to stake their claim for Natsu." Igneel explained, much to everyone's shock as the tension between Cana and Mira continued to grow.

"Is there anything that can be done to stop them?" Freed asked

"Short of Natsu waking up and intervening, there is only one who stands a chance at stopping them without dying from them both turning on said person," Igneel said grimly, causing everyone to gulp at Igneel subtle hinting that they currently had no means of intervening.

 **With Mira and Cana**

Both women were furious with the other. For Mira, Cana was trying to steal Natsu away from her. Yet Cana was only seeing that Mira was continually making herself into an obstacle between her and Natsu. For which, both women cared deeply for.

Slowly and carefully, Mira moved Natsu's head from her lap and onto the ground. Mira then gently slid Natsu's scarf from around his neck before she folded it and placed it under Natsu's head. Once done, Mira lovingly placed a kiss on Natsu's forehead before she got to her feet. Completely ignoring that as she placed the kiss, Cana was admitting a low growl.

"Why are you being so stubborn about Natsu taking more mates? You know he can, you know he wouldn't treat his other mates any different than he does you, and you know he wouldn't treat you differently if he did take on more mates. So why, why won't you accept the fact that Natsu doesn't have to remain as yours and yours alone?" Cana questioned as she pulled out a handful of cards.

"Because he's MY mate. I stood aside for YEARS, suppressing my desire to be with him for ALL of that time. All to let my sister try to gain his heart as she kept me from pushing away those that were also vying for his affection. Knowing there was a chance that someone else would win his heart, knowing that she would be crushed for the rest of her life if that did happen. She took the path of letting Natsu have the final say in who he wanted, and she never got him because she couldn't pony up and take what she wanted. I won't make that mistake, I already came too close to it as it is, yet now I have Natsu's love because I DIDN'T make that mistake. So no, I won't do the NICE thing and share Natsu with the other girls that also love him, and risk losing him altogether. I'm going to do the SELFISH thing and keep Natsu all to myself because I CAN'T risk having to live without him. It would destroy me if I lost him," Mira said with tears streaming from her fiery blue eyes. "If that means I have to be a bitch to the women that fall for him, then so be it because I won't take that risk, and I have Natsu's heart _B_ _ecause_ I won't take that risk of letting other women close to him," Mira stated as her claw-like fingernails were digging so deeply into her palms that it was causing blood to flow from her closed fists. "So if you want him, then you're going to have to pry him from my, Cold, Dead, Hands." Mira finished as the dam on her magic finally burst wide from the strain it was under and her form was engulfed in a dark blue flame that perfectly matched her dark blue eyes that were currently a perfect match in color to her white hair despite the glow they held.

 **Meanwhile, with the others**

Elfman, Gildarts, Laxus, Igneel, Bigslow, Freed, Evergreen, and Levy were all left wide-eyed and slack-jawed at what they had just heard. As none of them had ever realized just how scared and fearful Mira really was. Here they were all thinking that she was an emotionally and physically strong woman only for them to hear the pain and desperation in her voice as she spoke about one of her innermost fears. A fear of being betrayed by the one she most cared for.

Yes, the group was WELL aware of the fact that everyone in Fairy Tail had some sort of skeletons in their closets but none of them that a deep-seated fear of abandonment would be one of Mirajane's skeletons. After all, Mira had always been either the Demon of Fairy Tail that wasn't hesitant to make life a living hell for the other members. Or was the always cheerful barmaid that made sure to brighten everyone's day, was actually scared out of her mind about being betrayed.

 **Back with Mira and Cana**

No sooner was Mira's body engulfed in the blue flames and her hands covered in the dark neon purple flames, then Mira blasted forward. Leaving behind a crater that was one foot deep, two feet in diameter and smoldering.

Cana knew that despite Mira having not been on a job for the past two years, the fact still remained that getting into a physical fight would result in her own loss. As such, Cana knew she needs to keep Mira at a distance if she was to have any chance of winning this fight.

Taking a quick glance at the cards in her hand, Cana couldn't help but gain a slightly feral looking grin.

" **The Lightning Prayer's Fountain** " Cana called out with her throwing a card onto the ground that had the image of a water entity whose face formed from multiple water currents. As Cana threw the first card, she quickly flicked her wrist to throw a second card away from her that had the image of multiple lightning bolts on it. Upon the first card touching the ground, several jets of water erupted from the card with each jet of water going in a different direction and one of them coming in contact with the second card that Cana had charged with her magic. As this happened, lightning was all but instantaneously swimming through the jets of water like fish in a stream.

 **With the others**

Upon hearing the spell that Cana had called out, those that knew the Card Magic user became fearful of just what the spell she was using would actually do as they had never heard her use this one before. However, the group didn't have to wait long as the soon had their fears justified and were having to lep out of the way of stray jets of highly electrified water.

 **Back with Mira and Cana**

As Cana's spell came together, Mira seemed unrestrained in her continued charge. In fact, it seemed as though Mira had speed up to meet the jet of water aimed hat her head on. Yet just as the jet of water and Mira were about to collide, Mira swerved to the side of the jet, almost as though she was dancing around the deadly blast, allowing her to pass right between two of the deadly jets. Having been able to easily see the spells weak point and use it to her advantage as she rapidly closed the gap to her opponent.

Seeing that Mira was about to overtake her, Cana gritted her teeth as she pulled out three cards from her bag that she hated having to use in combination.

" **Repulsion of the Earth** " Cana yelled as she tossed the three cards in between herself and Mira. Once the cards were directly in between the two women, one could see the image of the Chariot, Empress, and Justice cards just before they fused into one card with the image of a planet behind two horseshoe magnets that had their ends facing one another as magnetic waves could be seen crashing into one another in between the ends of the magnets.

Just as Mira stretched out her arm and had her claw-like fingernails a hair's with away from grazing Cana's neck, the new card flashed in a golden light. Flinging the two women away from one another before the card changed back into three cards and fell to the ground.

Flying away from each other, both women struggled to stop themselves as they continued to crash into the ground before they were once again airborne and the distance between the two increased.

Though once they had stopped themselves, Mira entered a take over for the first time in two years and Cana was casting yet another new spell with her tarot cards. Though when Mira did start her Takeover, something felt off about the form both physically and the magically charged words she used to start the Takeover.

" **Fortified Armory** " Cana yelled out as she threw two cards directly over her. One card had the image of The Emperor and the other card had the image for The Chariot. As the two cards fused, a beam of light struck Cana one moment and in the next, there was a massive fortress where Cana once stood. Placing Cana right in the heart of the building with a seemingly limitless amount of tarot cards around her as she dropped to her hands and knees, struggling to regain her breath.

' _Dammit, at this rate I am going to run out of Magic. I am using spells that I never have before and their taking more magic than I can afford to be using for spells right now. To make matters worse I have only used three spells against her but if I don't keep using costly spells and fall back on ones I know by heart, I will lose. What the hell am I supposed to do? Either way, I won't last much longer against her._ ' Cana thought to herself as she struggled to come up with a plan and regain her breath due to how much magic she was using.

" **Takeover: Fire Dragon Princess** " Mira yelled as she was covered in a golden brick-like light. Yet once the light faded, all one could see through the flames that were still engulfing her body was that she had grown a set of wings, a tail and that something was on her head.

Seeing bunker-like fortress that Cana had placed around herself, Mira smirked. Blasting forward, Mira slammed her flame coated fist into the bunker, only to be shocked at her fully powered punch not even scratching the fortress. Yes, magically constructed buildings were proven to be stronger than normally constructed ones. But even then, Mira had never had a problem blasting her way through them like they were paper mache.

Leping back, Mira's Mind immediately went to all the times she had seen Natsu use Dragon Slayer Magic. Having decided on a course of action, Mira inhaled deeply before she unleashed a torrent of dark blue, black, and dark neon purple flames from her mouth that proceded to obliterate the fortress before her and several miles beyond it into the forests that surrounded Magnolia.

Once the fortress was gone, Mira was about to lung at Cana once more and Cana was frantically grabbing cards for her next spell only for a tornado of wind to slam down in between the two as arms of wind slapped them in the face so hard that the two women were sent tumbling once more.

" **BOTH OF YOU WILL CEASE THIS FIGHT IMMEDIATELY! THIS IS NEITHER THE TIME OR THE PLACE FOR SUCH ACTIONS!** " a feminine voice spoke with a tone of regalness and finality to it that left EVERYONE shaking in fear of even thinking about going against the command.

Knowing that they both were hopelessly outclassed and form the feeling of power that also followed the voices command, Cana and Mira stood down from their fight. Though Mira did so with a crossed expression and a growl coming from her throat.

"That's better," the voice said as the swirling wind dissipated and allowed for the dust to settle. Revealing a woman that was currently wearing a lilac cheongsam dress that had detached lilac arm sleeves and high heeled boots.

The woman had white hair with the faintest shade of red to it that one could only see when the light hit her hair just right. Her dress was a pitch black with a white flame design covering her entire dress that was matched perfectly with her detached lilac arm sleeves. As the sleeves ran from her wrists to half way up her biceps. Her boots reached mid-thigh, however, were the inverse of her dress and arm sleeves. Due to where her dress' primary color was black with the flames being white, her boots having their primary coloring being white and the flames being black.

"Hello ever… OH, MY" the woman exclaimed as her eyes landed on Mira, seeing that the only visible part of her body that wasn't covered in third-degree burns was that of her hands. "What happened to you?" The woman asked with concern as a green glow of Healing Magic coved the woman's hands. Yet when Mira went to speak, all that came out was a very hoarse sounding voice followed by her coughing up a good deal of blood.

Attempting to take a calming breath, the woman caught a sent that made her eyes bulge as she realized just who she was talking to. Narrowing her eyes to a dangerous level, the woman willed the air around her to form a solid construct of herself and let it take over as the real one rounded on Igneel.

"What the hell Igneel, why would you let her use her dragon fire before she knows how to use it safely?" The woman hissed out in a wrathful tone.

"I thought Natsu already told her how to use them safely Grandeeney, and I'm not, AAAAAAAAAH" Igneel attempted to reason with his mate only to get a swift kick to his balls, causing him to promptly scream bloody murder.

"THEY JUST MATED! WHAT COULD HAVE POSSIBLY LEAD YOU TO THINK HE HAD ENOUGH TIME TO GET THROUGH THE HORMONES THAT ARE AMPLIFIED BY ONE'S DESIRE TO MATE, AND EXPLAIN THE DANGERS OF USING DRAGON FIRE?!" The now identified Grandeeney raged at her mate who wisely decided to keep his trap shut and accept the shame-inducing glare his mate was staring at him with.

Yet it was at this moment that Grandeeney, Igneel, and Mavis' eyes all widened.

"Please tell me that you both didn't sense that just now" Mavis all but begged.

"I'm afraid we did, young Mavis" Igneel said grimly

"Someone has compromised the seal on the Eternal Library and freed Wisdom," Grandeeney Said as Mavis looked as though she was about to start to break down crying. "We need to move NOW, you know where Natsu wants the new guild, correct?" Grandeeney stated before she rounded on Cana.

"Yes Mama," Cana answered quickly.

"Good, Igneel, you need to change into your true form now," Grandeeney said as her attention was brought back to her mate.

"But I…" Igneel began to say until Grandeeney cut him off

"CHANGE," Grandeeney ordered in a tone that let Igneel know it wasn't up for debate. "I have to focus on healing Mira, something I can't do if I am having to carry everyone, and so help me if our son loses his mate because you were too damn impatient, I will help him murder you. I may not have given birth to him, but I see Natsu as just as much my child as I do my little hurricane. So you better believe I will help Natsu kill you if Mira doesn't make it" Grandeeney all but growled as Igneel gulped and quickly complied with his mate's demand.

Once everyone was on, Igneel took off into the sky. After a few hours of flying at his top speed, the group made it to the point that Igneel could no longer fly to the area and had to enter a tunnel that was just big enough for him to walk through.

"This tunnel better not be leading where I think it is Igneel or I'll have your hide," Grandeeney said as she was forced to recover from the extremely delicate healing she had to do to Mira.

"Well if it is, then well know in a weeks time, as that's how long the walking part took me after we came through the gate," Igneel said nervously, as he was mentally making plans to bolt the second that he could and where he would hide if the area they were headed to was the area that he and Grandeeney were thinking of. Igneel was even thinking of hiding with Acnologia.

 **Four days later, with Gray**

Gray had spent the last four days carefully reading each of the grimoires that he had received from Wisdom. He had also spent a great deal of time mastering each part of the spells contained within the grimoires. Though whenever he was practicing, he would reenter the Eternal library and Wisdom was there, helping to ensure he understood every aspect of every spell. As well as how to use it to the best of his ability. Even allowing for Gray to practice on her own servant owls.

To say Gray was pleased with the progress Wisdom was helping him make would have been a drastic understatement. Though he was unaware that whenever he left the library to study the grimoires, Wisdom would follow after him and silently observe him in the guild master's office, of which, he had yet to leave within the past four days beyond entering the library.

"Gray, I'm afraid I may not be able to add you the next time you come here. My servants have found new grimoires and I must read them, categorize them, add new shelves for them before I asine them their place in my library so my servants can place them." Wisdom's voice boomed throughout the library as it's human-like figure placed the end of its arm on Gray's shoulder.

"That's fine, I myself more than likely won't be coming back for a bit. I'm just about ready to implement the first phase of my plan to my our shared enemies suffer." Gray said as the human figure of Wisdom removed its arm from Gray's shoulder.

"Very well, then I'll see you later" Wisdom's voice drifted throughout the library as her figure vanished in a column of smoke.

Having finished what he had come to do for the day, Gray left the library, unaware of the trail for distorted air that was quickly following after him.

 **Guild Master's office**

Once Gray closed the door to the Eternal Library, Gray released the spell. Causing the ice door to shatter into dust.

"I can't risk anyone seeing the door until the first phase is done, I just hope this won't upset Wisdom. The last thing I want to do is make her mad, I still have burns from how hot her library got from the last time she got mad." Gray thought aloud before he walked over to the entrance to the guild master's office.

"Erza, my office," Gray called out, Ignoring the angry shouts of the other members about how he had the guild locked down.

 **With the other members**

"What are we going to do? Ever since Erza named Gray as the new Master, he's had the guild locked down. Now he won't even talk to us!" Makow asked aloud.

"Leave it be Makow, Gray cares about the guild and given the danger were in right now, he's more than likely putting together a plan to help us and is probably only keeping the guild locked down to ensure we stay safe until he has the plan to keep us safe is ready to be given out to us." Makarov placated, as he secretly hoped that what he said was true instead of what all of the evidence was pointing towards.

 **Back inside the Guild Master's Office**

No sooner had Gray called out for Erza to come to his office, then Gray immediately began allowing for the magic circle that he needed to form around his hand. Upon the circle's completion, the door of the office and Erza entered.

"You…" Was all erza could get out before the magic circle on the floor in front of the door activated as Gray it with his magic.

"Excellent," Gray beamed as he closed the door. "Now I just need t… WHAT THE HELL?" Gray started to say until he saw a black liquid suddenly encase Erza's face and ears as he himself became unable to move or stop channeling his magic into the magic circle that was holding Erza in place.

As the massive amount of black liquid started to shrink in size, Gray was able to see it flowing into Erza's body through her mouth, ears, nostrils, and eyes.

Once all of the liquid had entered Erza, Gray was able to move and control his magic again. To which he immediately stopped the flow of the magic, causing Erza's body to crumple momentarily.

"Hmm, so this, Erza, could use Requiping Magic. That will be a perfect addition to my power. Yes, this body will suit me perfectly," Spoke the body of Erza as it snapped its fingers, causing it to be covered in a bright light.

When the light faded, Gray's eyes bulged at seeing Erza's hair now having blond and copper highlights in her scarlet red hair, making it look as though she had made fire into her hair. Her one real eye had also gone from brown to gold in color. Erza's hand then reached up and plucked out the fake eye before covering the empty eye socket with its palm for a moment. Upon removing the palm from the eye socket to reveal a new eye matched the other one.

"Wisdom?" Gray asked hesitantly.

"Hello, Gray," The now identified Wisdom said as she requipped into a white button up with blue skirt and quickly moved forward to wrap her arms around Gray's neck.

"W... what are..." Gray started to stumble out before Wisdom silenced him with a kiss.

"I have existed since before humans even existed, robbed of my body by the very beings that made this world and all those in it. Yet never once have I seen a man so willing to be as ruthless as you and still have their sanity, their emotions. I want you," Wisdom said with a lustful look in her eyes that Gray eagerly returned.

"Then that just means we have that many more to bring to their knees," Gray said before he returned the kiss and sparked a makeout between the two people determined to bring their enemies to their knees.

 **Well, that's it for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please remember to review, vote and check out my new YouTube video at** TYNdaji50E0, **see you all next chapter.**


End file.
